snowman
by hiera
Summary: Ruiza le jeune aide soignant d'une petite vieille portant le nom de Kana san, va se retrouvé à vivre sous le même toît que le petitfils de sa patrone. Dans le même temps, Ruiza va devoir expliquer à son prétendant qu'il n'est pas une femme mais un homme.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Hiera Ramuk

Titre : Snowman

Genre : U.A., Comédie Romantique

Personnage : D

Pairing : heu... ché pas encore parce que comme dans toute comédie romantique de hiera, y'a pas de couple dès le premier chapitre XD

Note : ça fait un bout de temps que j'avais envie d'écrire un truc différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. J'adore écrire des histoires de psychopathe mais j'aime aussi les comédie romantique comme _Je te hais_. Et là, j'avais envie d'en écrire une sur D. (histoire de changer par rapport à ce que je leur fait dans _Une être issu de mon imagination. _)

Chapitre 1 :

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larme mais il ne pleurait pas. Il l'avait suffisamment fait la nuit dernière. Et puis, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il avait un déjeuner à préparer ! Après tout, elle aurait sûrement faim et la nourriture de l'hôpital était vraiment horrible. Il en savait quelque chose pour avoir été obligé d'y rester une semaine l'an dernier après s'être cassé le poignet. C'était arrivé d'une manière si stupide qu'il en avait un peu honte ! Glisser dans la salle de bain. Il n'y avait que lui pour ça. Enfin, maintenant il savait qu'il ne s'amuserait plus à imiter son guitariste préféré sous la douche.

Ruiza poussa un soupir tout en souriant légèrement. Elle avait eu tellement peur quand elle avait dû l'emmener à l'hôpital l'an dernier. Et hier soir, c'était lui qui avait eu si peur. Les médecins s'étaient montrés rassurant et lui avait expliqué que compte tenu de son âge, c'était assez normal mais tout de même. Ruiza ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur en pensant que sa grand-mère d'adoption pouvait peut-être mourir d'un moment ou d'un autre. Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se remettre à cuisiner. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait réveillée et aurait faim. Cette pensée rassura le jeune homme qui retrouva sa gaîté naturelle.

Lorsque les boulettes de riz furent toutes terminées, Ruiza les disposa dans une boites en plastique qu'il plaça ensuite dans un panier à côté de toute les autres choses qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Il y avait son magazine de beauté. Ruiza pouffa de rire en y pensant. Elle était tellement ridée alors pourquoi lisait-elle ceci ? Enfin, une femme restait une femme. Et coquette jusqu'au bout ! Il y avait aussi de quoi tricoter. C'était l'un de ses passe temps et elle adorait lui faire pull et écharpe ! Mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle lui faisait aussi des hauts que Ruiza trouvait un peu trop féminin mais qu'il portait quand même pour lui faire plaisir. Elle lui disait souvent qu'il ressemblait à une jeune fille et qu'il était la petite-fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Le blond boudait toujours à cette marque d'affection car ce n'était pas vraiment drôle pour un homme d'avoir une apparence si frêle. D'ailleurs on le prenait souvent pour une jeune femme et par conséquent, on le draguait très souvent, ce qui la faisait toujours rire. Elle avait même prit l'habitude de le présenter comme sa petite-fille. Ruiza grimaçait toujours mais avait fini par se prendre au jeu. Quoi que c'était assez embarrassant de l'accompagner dans les magasins de lingerie. Elle n'y achetait jamais rien, elle y allait simplement pour l'embarrasser et pour que les vendeuses le prennent pour une cliente.

Tous ces souvenirs réchauffèrent le coeur du jeune homme qui retrouva espoir. Kana-san ne pouvait pas mourir. Son coeur était solide. Il avait simplement été fatigué hier soir mais elle ne le laisserait pas seul. Après tout, il n'avait qu'elle au monde et elle n'avait que lui au monde. En faite non, elle avait un véritable petit-fils qu'elle ne voyait jamais. Selon elle il s'agissait d'un : ''petit impertinent froid et distant, toujours trop pressé et qui ne sourit jamais. En somme un glaçon''. Elle éclatait toujours de rire en terminant sa phrase par ce genre de comparaison. Ruiza n'osait jamais rire car après tout, il s'agissait du petit-fils de Kana-san qui avant d'être une sorte de grand-mère d'adoption pour lui était sa patronne.

Ruiza n'avait que 22 ans. Après avoir raté le concours d'infirmier, il s'était orienté comme aide soignant. Il n'était pas plus doué mais voulait absolument faire un métier utile et au service des autres. Il avait rencontré Kana-san par hasard. C'était un jour où il était en stage dans la clinique où se trouvait le médecin de la vieille femme. Ruzia était alors dans la lune, comme à chaque fois, et l'avait bousculé dans le couloir. Ce fut une rencontre percutante et l'embarra du jeune homme avait tellement plut à Kana-san qu'elle décida de revenir le taquiner le lendemain. Elle n'avait de toute façon que ça à faire. Et puis, elle s'ennuyait à mourir dans sa grande maison où il n'y avait jamais personne qui lui rendait visite. Après avoir sympathisé, Ruiza lui avait promis de lui rendre visite. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il lui rendit souvent visite et elle finit par l'engager comme aide-soignant, même s'il n'en avait pas les compétences. Ruiza s'était donc installé chez elle et mettait un point d'honneur à s'occuper d'elle comme il fallait. Il s'occupait même de toutes les corvées et mettait le coeur à l'ouvrage. Au final, ils ressemblaient bien plus à une petite famille qu'à une petite vieille et son aide soignant. D'ailleurs cela faisait presque deux ans que Ruiza était à son service et il s'était tellement attaché à cette petite vieille qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir que son coeur puisse lâcher de cette manière.

Ruiza rangea également un petit carnet de mot croisé dans le panier avant d'enlever ses lunettes après avoir vérifier qu'il avait tout pris. Le jeune homme s'empara ensuite de son parapluie et quitta la maison. Toutefois, alors qu'il traversait le jardin, il s'arrêta net. _Est-ce que j'ai bien éteint la gazinière ?_ Ruiza se précipita vers la cuisine en courrant, évitant les flaques d'eau tant bien que mal. Il avait effectivement laissé de l'eau bouillir sur le feu. _Mais quel boulet je fais ! Je vais mettre le feu à la maison !_ Ruiza éteignit la gazinière puis fit le tour de la maison afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bien tout fermé et tout éteint. Il mit ensuite l'alarme, qu'il avait oublié d'enclencher la première fois puis s'en alla après avoir fermé à clef derrière lui.

L'arrêt de bus était assez loin et Ruiza ne conduisait pas. Mais cela n'était pas important puisqu'il adorait marcher. Cela lui permettait de faire un peu de sport de bon matin. Quoi qu'il aurait préféré qu'il fasse beau car marcher sous la pluie n'était pas très agréable. Enfin, il ferait avec.

Ruiza marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir. Par moment, il se mettait à chantonner le générique du dernier drama coréen qu'il avait vu et regardait autour de lui afin d'apprécier le paysage paisible de ce quartier résidentiel très chic. Jamais il n'aurait le moyen de vivre ici et s'il le pouvait c'était grâce à Kana-san. Mais ce luxe l'indifférait plutôt. Il était bien content d'avoir un travail si agréable et d'avoir l'affection d'une grand-mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue. En somme sa vie était parfaite ou presque car Kana-san n'allait pas très bien et cela inquiétait beaucoup le jeune homme.

Un bruit de moteur sortit Ruiza de ses pensées. Il n'y avait que très peu de voiture qui roulait dans le quartier à cette heure-ci. La voiture ne roulait pas très vite mais suffisamment pour soulever l'eau de la flaque dans laquelle elle roula. La dîtes eau qui vola dans les airs devait bien évidement redescendre et comme par hasard sur Ruiza se trouvait justement là. Le blond se trouva donc éclaboussé. Refroidit par cette douche imposée, le jeune aide-soignant se retourna et hurla à l'assassin contre cette superbe Ferrari rouge qui venait de ruiner non seulement ses vêtements mais aussi le panier repas qu'il avait préparé pour Kana-san. Ruiza n'était pas un jeune homme vulgaire. Seulement cette fois-ci, il usa de tout son savoir grossier pour injurier de vive fois cet inconnu sans délicatesse.

La voiture s'arrêta au bout de la rue et Ruiza se figea notamment lorsqu'il la vit faire demi-tour. _Oh merde..._ Ruiza n'était pas d'un naturel courageux. Ce n'était pas qu'il était peureux mais compte tenu de sa carrure, il n'était pas vraiment bagarreur et sentait les ennuis venir. Mais pourquoi avait-il bronché ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas subit en silence ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne pourrait pas offrir à Kana-san un déjeuné digne de ce nom parce qu'un chauffard l'avait ruiné.

La Ferrari s'arrêta juste à côté du jeune homme dont le visage était marqué par un sourire à la fois gêné mais aussi terriblement crispé. _Si c'est un gros molosse, je lui lance mon panier et je me cours aussi vite que possible !_ La portière s'ouvrit et le coeur du blond battait déjà à en explosait. Non, il voulait plutôt quitter sa poitrine pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il fallait dire que Ruiza n'avait pas adresser des mots remplis d'amour à ce conducteur. Mais après tout, il l'avait mérité !

La portière s'ouvrit et un élégant jeune homme en sortit. Il porter un costume noir qui devait à lui seul valoir un salaire d'un an à Ruiza. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui et ses cheveux étaient d'un magnifique noir. Autant que ses lunettes de soleil. En le voyant, Ruiza poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas un colosse. Il allait donc pouvoir lui dire sa façon de penser. Et puis au pire des cas, il pouvait prendre ses jambes à son cou. De toute façon, il était un très bon sprinteur. Mais ça c'était à force de courir au lycée pour échapper aux bandes de voyou qui voulaient le racketter.

Le brun lui tendit un mouchoir tout en lui adressant un sourire gêné et Ruiza le prit sans trop réfléchir. Le brun sortit alors son carnet de chèque et déclara :

« Je suis désolé pour cet incident. Je vais vous dédommager pour les frais de teinturier. »

Le brun remplit rapidement un chèque, le signa puis le tendit à Ruiza qui tenait toujours le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné précédemment. Le blond regarda son vis à vis avec surprise et ce dernier déclara :

« J'ose espérer que cela sera suffisant.

- Vous êtes pathétique, lâcha Ruiza en lui lançant son mouchoir à la figure. Un simple désolé aurait suffit. »

Sur ces mots le blond lui tourna le dos, laissant seul le brun sur le bord du trottoir. Le conducteur de la Ferrari se sentit un peu idiot avec son chèque à la main. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Généralement, les gens se contentaient de prendre son argent sans rien dire, sauf peut-être pour lui faisant une courbette. Mais c'était la première fois qu'on le traitait de cette manière.

Alors que Ruiza tournait à l'angle d'une rue, il lança un regard au brun qui était toujours debout à côté de sa voiture. Ruiza lui tira la langue puis reprit son chemin. _Les riches, tous les mêmes !_

Choqué par cette attitude puérile, le brun écrasa son chèque dans sa main avant d'entrer dans sa voiture tout en claquant la portière. C'était la dernière fois qu'il s'arrêtait pour s'excuser. Il se comportait en gentleman civilisé et qu'avait-il en retour ? Une grimace. Le brun fulmina de rage et s'en alla à toute vitesse en souhaitant une bien mauvaise journée à ce petit impertinent blond. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se revoient un jour et si jamais c'était le cas, il lui ferait payer cet affront.

OoOoO

« Mais ne pleure pas Ruiza.

- J'ai eu si peur Kana-san ! Sanglota le jeune homme assis sur la chaise près du lit de la vieille femme.

- Oh mais regarde ! Je vais bien, répliqua la grand-mère d'un ton enjoué. »

Ruiza renifla doucement et elle se pencha pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras, sans tenir compte qu'il soit trempé. Quoi que ses vêtements avaient un peu séché mais ils restaient humides quand même.

« Je vois que tu m'as apporté des choses ! S'écria Kana-san en se détachant de son petit protégé.

- Oui mais un sale type nous a aspergé. Du coup, tout ce que je vous avais préparé est tombé à l'eau. »

Ruiza baissa la tête et Kana-san ria doucement avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Ruiza ne tarda pas à le faire et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien un peu comme s'ils étaient dans leur salon. Lorsque l'heure de partir arriva, Ruiza soupira tristement. Kana-san devait rester en observation pour une durée indéterminée et pour la première fois, il allait se retrouver seul dans cette immense maison. Kana-san lui demanda de se montrer fort et Ruiza lui promis de revenir le lendemain avec un nouveau panier qu'il veillerait à garder loin des sales types en Ferrari rouge, pour ne citer personne.

Alors que Ruiza sortait de l'hôpital, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le conducteur de la voiture rouge. D'abord surprit, le blond lui adressa un regard noir avant de le snober royalement, ce qui choqua un peu plus le brun qui n'était vraiment pas du tout habitué à être traiter de la sorte. Il se retourna même vers Ruiza et le suivit des yeux tout en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Lui qui ne voulait plus croiser ce petit impertinent blond, voilà qu'il venait de le faire. Le brun grogna à nouveau puis se dépêchant d'entrer dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il se dirigea directement vers l'accueil et demanda le numéro de la chambre où se trouvait sa grand-mère. L'infirmière lui répondit tout en rougissant et le brun retrouva le sourire. Après tout, il était tellement plus beau lorsqu'il souriait. Quand il arriva devant la dîtes porte, le brun hésita. Il connaissait le sale caractère de cette vieille femme. Il savait à quoi s'attendre et appréhendait beaucoup le moment où il se retrouverait face à elle. Quoi qu'avec un peu de chance elle serait en trop mauvais état pour lui faire la moindre réflexion et elle lui épargnerait ses habituels piques pour tout simplement lui dire à quel point elle était heureusement de le voir.

On frappa à la porte et on l'ouvrit juste après. Un large sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de Kana-san qui s'attendait à voir cet étourdit de Ruiza passer la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte pour lui dire qu'il avait oublier quelque chose, mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçu son petit fils. Kana-san ne put réprimer une grimace de surprise qui fit enrager le brun.

« Asagi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne suis pas encore morte ! C'est trop tôt pour que tu touches ton héritage ! À moins que tu ne sois venu m'achever, ajouta la vieille femme avec méfiance.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Grand-mère, répliqua Asagi avec un sourire crispé. »

Kana-san lui fit signe de s'asseoir mais on voyait clairement sur son visage qu'elle n'était pas ravie de voir son rapace de petit-fils adoré.

« Tu devrais être contente que je sois là, se plaignit Asagi. Je te signale que je suis rentrée exprès de Tokyo pour toi ! J'étais très inquiet.

- pffff... Tu voulais savoir si tu allais enfin toucher ton héritage ?

- Grand-mère !

- Et pourquoi viens-tu les mains vides ?

- Je...heu...

- Mal élevé. »

Le brun se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas lui dire sa façon de penser et canalisa sa colère en crispant ses doigts sur ses genoux. Décidément, elle avait le don pour le mettre en rogne !

« Et tu comptes rester ici longtemps ?

- J'ai des affaires à régler ici.

- Ahraaaah ! Tu n'es donc pas venu que pour moi. »

Asagi étouffa un juron. Décidément cette vielle chouette n'en ratait pas une. Qu'elle soit contente qu'il se soit déplacé ! Non, elle n'était jamais contente ! Que lui fallait-il de plus ?

« Et où comptes-tu vivre ?

- J'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel.

- Je vois. Tu ne vas même pas rester à la maison. Quelle honte ! Tu m'aimes si peu ? Tu veux couvrir de honte toute la famille ? Aaaah... je sens déjà le déshonneur s'abattre sur notre nom, déclara-t-elle en prenant une pose théâtral très dramatique qui ne fit qu'exaspérer un peu plus son unique petit-fils.

- Très bien. Je vais annuler ma réservation. Je dormirais à la maison, répliqua Asagi en se levant avec colère sous le sourire victorieux de la vieille femme.

- Et tu prendras soin de Ruiza ?

- Ruiza ? Oh... ton aide soignante.

- Sois gentil avec elle.

- Oui grand-mère.

- Et passe me voir avec elle tous les jours. »

Asagi lui adressa un sourire forcé puis la salua et s'en alla. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui il déclara :

« Cours toujours grand-mère. J'ai pas que ça à faire. »

OoOoO

Tsunehito posa une deuxième couverture sur les épaules tremblantes de son ami qui claquait même des dents. Le brun poussa un profond soupir puis alla chercher le thé qui était déjà prêt à la cuisine. Peu après, il posa une tasse brûlante devant Ruiza qui s'empara d'elle pour la boire avec avidité. Bien évidement, il se brûla la langue et grimaça sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami mais d'un sourire le blond le rassura avant d'éternuer. Tsunehito fronça des sourcils et déclara :

« C'est malin. Voilà que tu as attrapé froid. Mais quelle idée de te balader avec des vêtements trempés !

- C'est pas ma faute, pleurnicha Ruiza. C'est à cause de se sale type, ajouta-t-il en grognant légèrement.

- Mais tu sais que tu es bête de ne pas avoir prit son chèque ! Pffff... Si j'avais été toi, je n'aurais pas eu de scrupule à prendre son argent. »

Ruiza afficha une petite moue d'enfant grondé qui fit fondre Tsunehito qui ne résista pas à l'envie de lui pincer les joues. Ruiza grogna et repoussa les mains de son ami qui riait déjà.

« Je ne veux pas de l'argent des autres. Je peux m'en sortir seul, répliqua Ruiza en détournant les yeux.

- Mouais. Au faite, ta patronne ne rentre pas ce soir alors ?

- Non, soupira Ruiza en entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Ça me fit bizarre de penser que je vais passer la nuit seul. Hier soir, j'étais à l'hôpital avec elle et je ne suis rentré que ce matin pour ensuite y retourner. J'étais content de voir qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux.

- mmm... dans ce cas, on pourrait sortir ce soir, non ?

- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps...

- Je te prêterais des vêtements. De toute façon les tiens sont au sale. »

Ruiza acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de soupirer et de s'allonger sur les tatamis. Il resserra les couvertures sur son corps à moitié nu et uniquement couvert par son boxer et les couvertures que Tsunehito lui avait prêté.

Tsunehito était son ami d'enfance. Et plus exactement son seul ami. Le seul qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Le seul à l'avoir toujours compris et Ruiza savait que sa porte lui était toujours ouverte. Son ami tendait toujours une oreille pour l'écouter. Et Ruiza avait toujours de quoi alimenter une conversation. Il lui arrivait tellement de chose ! D'un autre côté, étant très étourdit et maladroit de nature, cela expliquait assez les sales situations où il se retrouvait parfois.

OoOoO

Asagi gara sa Ferrari dans le parking souterrain d'une grande tour. Au dernier étage de celle-ci se trouvait un très bon restaurant de fruit de mer où il avait rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami. C'était la première personne qu'Asagi avait prévenue de son retour et d'ailleurs la seule. Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de prévenir ses vieilles connaissances puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les revoir. Mais Hiroki c'était différent. Ils avaient toujours gardé contacte et ils leurs arrivaient de travailler parfois ensemble. C'était rare puisqu'ils étaient dans deux secteurs totalement différents mais cela arrivait.

Hiroki était déjà là. Comme d'habitude, il était en avance alors qu'Asagi était ponctuel. Les deux amis se sourirent et Asagi prit place face à lui. Peu après un serveur vint leur apporter des plats.

« Je me suis permis de commander pour nous, déclara Hiroki.

- Tu as bien fait. Tu connais de toute façon mes goûts, répliqua Asagi. »

Les deux amis se sourirent encore une fois puis commencèrent à déguster leurs huîtres.

« Au faite, Inata-chan, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, répondit Asagi tout en buvant une gorgé de vin rouge. Bien sûr, comment oublier une telle femme !

- Je l'ai croisé dernièrement et elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, ajouta Hiroki avec un sourire coquin. À mon avis, elle en pince toujours pour toi.

- Peut-être, se contenta de répondre Asagi alors qu'un large sourire c'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- mmmh... J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose tous les trois. Enfin, si tu as le temps.

- Oui, ça serait sympa.

- Dans ce cas, je me charge de tout organiser. »

OoOoO

« Ruiza, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as mauvaise mine, s'inquiéta Tsunehito.

- J'ai l'air ridicule, soupira Ruiza en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Mais non, tu es magnifique ! »

Ruiza ne commenta pas ce compliment mais l'expression de son visage le faisait déjà pour lui. Magnifique ? Oui mais magnifiquement ridicule ! Mais surtout, il ressemblait à une fille avec ce short hyper court et ce haut qui lui dénudait le ventre ! Lorsqu'il en avait fait la remarque Tsunehito avait déclarait qu'un piercing au nombril était fait pour être montré. Seulement, ce qui n'était pas du tout prévus à programme c'était tous les regards d'hommes qui convergeaient vers eux. À croire que tout le monde les prenait pour des filles. D'un autre côté, la jupe courte de Tsunehito portait plus qu'à confusion. D'ailleurs, le brun ne semblait pas déstabilisé par le fait d'être observé par des hommes. Ruiza le soupçonnait même d'aimer ça. À croire qu'il était homosexuel. Le blond le soupçonnait de l'être depuis un petit moment déjà mais il n'avait jamais osé le demander franchement à son ami et avoir toujours attendu que ce soit lui qui aborde se sujet. Mais Tsunehito ne l'avait jamais fait alors Ruiza faisait comme si de rien n'était.

« Ah !!! Le voilà ! S'écria Tsunehito d'une voix un peu trop aiguë au goût de Ruiza qui le regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de porter son regard sur l'homme qui marchait vers eux. »

Il était habillé tout en noir et avait de longs et magnifiques cheveux châtains foncés. Un léger sourire de séducteur était posé sur ses lèvres et par réflexe Ruiza se rapprocha de Tsunehito. Le nouveau venu s'arrêta devant eux et Ruiza lui lança un sourire gêné.

« Hide-Zou, je te présente Ruiza, déclara Tsunehito.

- Ravie d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer. Tsunehito m'a tellement parlé de toi.

- C'est bizarre, il m'a jamais parlé de toi, répliqua Ruiza avec un sourire plus que crispé car le châtain venait de lui faire un baise main. »

Au grand soulagement du blond, Hide-Zou s'assit à côté de Tsunehito qui était aussi excité qu'une fangirl. C'était la première fois que Ruiza le voyait ainsi, ce qui expliquait qu'il regardait son ami d'un drôle d'air.

« Bon... heu... je vais aux toilettes, déclara Ruiza en se levant brusquement. »

Tsunehito lui adressa à peine un oui et reporta son attention sur le beau jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés et qui semblait tout aussi ravi de le voir. Ruiza les regarda d'un drôle d'air, se demandant l'espace d'un instant s'ils n'étaient pas gays et en train de flirter ensemble. Après une courte réflexion, le jeune homme haussa des épaules et prit la direction des toilettes en prenant garde à contourner la piste de danse de la boîte de nuit où son ami les avait emmené.

Après s'être rafraîchit dans les toilettes, Ruiza voulu rejoindre son ami mais l'aperçu de loin en plein flirte avec ce Hide-Zou. Le blond soupira et regarda d'un air attendrit son ami. Au finale, il n'était même pas choquer d'apprendre qu'il était gay. Dans le fond, il l'avait toujours su. Ruiza décida donc de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et se dirigea vers le bar. Il se issa sur l'un des tabourets de cuire, à côté d'un jeune homme à peine plus vieux que lui. C'était ça ou s'asseoir à côté d'un vieux pervers qui le déshabillait littéralement du regard. À croire qu'il ne voyait pas qu'il était un homme et pas une femme ! À moins qu'il soit lui aussi gay. Ruiza soupira puis commanda une desperados tout en croisant les jambes. Dès qu'on l'eut servit, le blond porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et croqua dans le citron qui était placé dans l'ouverture. Tout en goûtant au jus amer, il aspira une grande quantité d'alcool.

« Vous devriez éviter de prendre une pose si aguicheuse quand vous buvez à la bouteille. Certain vont perdre leur dentier. »

Surpris, Ruiza se retourna vers le jeune homme à sa gauche. Il était brun et avait un charmant petit piercing sur le nez. Il avait également un très beau sourire mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme donc il ne représentait que peu d'intérêt pour Ruiza qui était loin d'être gay.

« Enfin, si vous voulez attirer les regards c'est votre droit. »

Ruiza se contenta de le regarder du coin de l'oeil tout en continuant de boire à la bouteille. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cet homme et se demanda même s'il savait qu'il était un homme.

« Hiroki, murmura une femme qui venait de poser une main sur l'épaule du brun. Ça fesait longtemps, n'est-ce pas. »

Hiroki soupira puis se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était vraiment séduisante mais qui ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. De toute façon, Hiroki détestait les femmes trop faciles et celle là en faisait malheureusement parti.

« Effectivement, répondit le brun. Seulement, vois-tu, je suis occupé. »

Vexée, la jeune femme posa un regard noir sur Ruiza qui le sentit très distinctement. Le blond soupira puis se retourna vers elle et déclara tout en souriant.

« Prenez ma place très chère. »

Sur ces mots, le blond quitta son tabouret sous le regard dépité d'Hiroki qui jura en le voyant l'éloigner de la sorte. Ruiza pour sa part ne lui adressa pas un regard et rejoignit Tsunehito dont la main était déjà dans celle de Hide-Zou. Apparemment, Ruiza avait bien fait de les laisser seul.

« Bon, je vais rentrer, déclara Ruiza.

- Déjà ! S'écria Tsunehito.

- Je te rapporterais tes vêtements demain. Et je reprendrais les miens. Amusez-vous bien. »

Le blond les salua puis prit la direction de la sortie de la boîte de nuit. Alors qu'il s'apprêter à passer la porte, une main empoigna la sienne. Surpris, Ruiza se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hiroki. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire séducteur qui aurait sûrement marché sur une femme, mais Ruiza n'en était pas une.

« Laissez-moi vous raccompagner Mademoiselle. »

Le visage de Ruiza se décomposa. Ce type le prenait pour une femme ? Partagé entre gène et exaspération, le blond se dégagea de cet inconnu et déclara :

« Désolé, mais je ne monte pas avec les inconnus. »

Ruiza lui tourna le dos et alors qu'il poussait la porte, Hiroki s'écria :

« Je m'appelle Hiroki.

- Et bien au revoir Hiroki, répliqua Ruiza avait de disparaître derrière la porte à double battant. »

Hiroki se sentait un peu stupide. C'était la première fois qu'une femme le jetait de la sorte. Jamais on ne l'avait envoyé balader de cette manière ! Cette femme n'était vraiment pas comme les autres et il espérait sincèrement la revoir.

Ruiza appela un taxi et grelotta de froid en l'attendant. Il avait bien une veste, mais elle était plus décorative qu'autre chose. Enfin, il ne pleuvait plus et c'était déjà ça. Quoi que son nez recommençait à couler et il était à présent prit t'éternuement, chose qui lui était passé dans l'après-midi. Le jeune homme soupira tout en jurant. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. D'ailleurs, il avait véritablement attrapé froid. Tout ça à cause de ce sale type en voiture rouge !

Lorsque son taxi s'arrêta devant lui, Ruiza poussa un soupir de soulagement et se dépêcha de monter à l'intérieur afin de se réchauffer. Une fois la portière refermée, le chauffeur se retourna vers lui et le regarda de haut en bas tout en souriant largement ce qui gêna passablement le blond.

« Où dois-je vous déposer mademoiselle ? »

Ruiza lui répondit avec un sourire crisper sur le visage. Décidément, tout le monde le prenait pour une femme ! Ça en était lassant. Enfin, il serait bientôt au chaud chez lui et n'avait qu'un hâte, retrouver sa couette car il avait si froid ! Il ne se sentait d'ailleurs pas bien. Peut-être à cause du choc thermique ? Après tout, il faisait si chaud à l'intérieur de la boîte et si froid à l'extérieur. Pourtant, il ne neigerait pas cet hiver, comme les précédents, ce qui était dommage.

Une fois arrivée devant chez lui, Ruiza paya le taximan puis traversa d'un pas chancelant la cour de Kana-san. Il avait vraiment du mal à marcher et se sentait si fatigué ! Il devait vraiment couver quelque chose. Enfin, il serait bientôt au chaud et pourrait se reposer. Quoi qu'enfoncer la clef dans la serrure ne fut pas vraiment évident mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ruiza marcha avec beaucoup de mal jusqu'aux escaliers et les considéra avant de soupirer. Il n'avait pas la force de gagner l'étage. Il tourna la tête et aperçu le canapé. Ruiza soupira et s'y dirigea. De toute façon, il était seul dans cette maison. Alors il pouvait bien dormir sur le canapé puisque cela ne dérangerait personne.

OoOoO

Asagi s'étira puis retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avant d'éteindre son ordinateur portable. Il posa ensuite son regard sur son verre vide et décida de le redescendre à la cuisine avant de se coucher. Le brun quitta sa chambre avec son verre et alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il fut surpris de trouver la porte d'entrée mal fermée. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se dépêcha de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Là, son regard fut attiré par une masse étendu dans le canapé. Asagi réfléchit un moment et en conclut qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la fameuse Ruiza dont lui avait parlé sa grand-mère. Le brun soupira profondément et referma à clef à porte d'entrée avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. Il déposa son verre vide dans l'évier puis rejoignit le salon. Là, il entendit une vague plainte. Ruiza s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et avait crispé ses doigts sur un coussin dans lequel il cachait son visage. Les frissons qu'Asagi put apercevoir sur ses jambes outrageusement dénudées lui indiquèrent que le blond avait froid. Le brun soupira et puisqu'il était un gentleman, il n'allait pas laisser cet étourdit mourir de froid. Quoi qu'il restait toujours persuadé que Ruzia était une femme.

Asagi s'approcha de la cheminée et l'alluma. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder la beauté du feu et monta à l'étage pour prendre une couverture. Une fois de retour dans le salon, il s'accroupit à côté de l'endormie. Il lui retira ses bottes avec précaution, lui laissant ses bas retenue par des porte-jarretelles en dentelle et le couvrit avec une couverture après que ses yeux eurent glissés par mégarde sur le délicieux fessier de Ruiza que sa posture et son short trop court laissaient entrevoir la naissance inférieur. Asagi détourna les yeux tout en rougissant légèrement et se racla doucement la gorge afin de retrouver de la contenance. Une fois le blond convenablement couvert, Asagi s'appuya contre le canapé et resta assis sur le sol pour regarder le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminé. _Pourquoi ma grand-mère a-t-elle engagée une aide-soignante aussi vulgaire ?_ Asagi grimaça légèrement afin de pouvoir plus facilement oublier ce qu'il avait vu précédemment et qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, loin de là. Le brun soupira de rage puis se leva et remonta dans sa chambre.

À suivre...

Note : Voilà, les bases sont jetées. J'espère que ça vous à plus n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Hiera Ramuk

Titre : Snowman

Genre : U.A., Comédie Romantique

Personnage : D

Pairing : heu... Hide-Zou X Tsunehito ( apparement X3 et pour le moment n.n )

Réponses aux review :

Onigiri-chan9 : Je suis super contente que ça te plaise. Parce que bon, ce genre de fic, c'est pas trop mon rayon et j'avais peur que ça soit ennuyant u.u enfin je suis rassurée n.n J'espère que tu continueras d'aimé la fic et les personnages !

eli : Ben tu sais, faut bien qu'Asagi critique la tenue de Ruiza pour se déculpabilisé de l'avoir maté XD D'un autre côté qui n'aurait pas regardé ? X3

Ajousan : ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fic t'a motivée Xd Alors comme t'es aussi étoudit que Ruiza ? Rah là là, mais que vais-je faire de ton mon petit boulet adoré XD Bref, traive de compliment et de mot doux, moi j'attends la fic que tu m'as promis ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Urumi : J'espère que tu apprécira autant cette suite et que Ruiza te décevra pas ! Moi aussi je le trouve atendrissant et tout kawaii XD

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ! **

Chapitre 2 :

Asagi se leva aux aurores. Ruiza dormait encore sur le canapé. Le brun le regarda longuement puis soupira de mécontentement. _Bien sûr, comme grand-mère n'est pas là, elle fait la grasse mâtiné_. Le brun marcha d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine et commença à préparer son petit déjeuner. Cela ne le gênait pas de le prendre seul ni de le préparer lui-même. Cela avait toujours été ainsi depuis qu'il était enfant. Ses parents étaient bien trop occupés par leur travail pour prendre le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais Asagi ne s'en était jamais plaint. Cela l'avait toujours contenté car cela avait toujours été ainsi. Sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il était chez sa grand-mère qui était toujours sur son dos. _Toujours en train de me critiquer celle là_. Le brun soupira puis se servit une tasse de café. Alors qu'il le buvait, son regard se porta vers le salon. Il regarda ensuite l'heure. Il était presque 7h du matin. Le brun termina son café puis remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Ruiza dormait toujours. Par curiosité, Asagi s'approcha de lui et se rendit compte que le jeune homme, qu'il prenait toujours pour une jeune femme, tremblait. Le brun se hasarda à poser une main sur son front et constata sans grande surprise qu'il était fiévreux. Asagi soupira puis alla chercher la boîte à pharmacie. Il posa une plaquette d'aspirine sur la table basse face à Ruiza puis il prit la direction de la cuisine pour aller lui prendre de l'eau. Il revint dans le salon et posa un verre tiède sur la table. Il s'empara ensuite d'un post-it qui traînait près du sans fil et écrivit :

« _**Il y a du café chaud dans la cuisine. Pensez à prendre des aspirines. Rétablissez-vous bien. Asagi ( le petit fils de Kana-san ).**_ »

Le brun posa le message sur la table basse avant de s'emparer de sa veste pour ensuite s'en aller. Après tout, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il avait un important rendez-vous avec un investisseur à 8h00 et il ne devait pas traîner s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Ruiza ne se leva que vers 9h. Il n'était pas en pleine forme mais avait plutôt bien dormi. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il fut surprit de trouver une couverture posée sur lui. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus d'avoir retiré ses bottes. Son regard fut alors attiré par le post-it collé sur la table basse. Le châtain s'en empara et le lu. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Finalement, le petit fils de Kana-san n'était pas un glaçon comme elle se plaisait à le prétendre. Il était plutôt plein de petites attentions, même envers l'inconnu que Ruiza était pour lui. Le blond suivit donc ses conseils et prit deux aspirines avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine où il prit son petit déjeuner. Il ne devait pas trop traîner parce qu'il devait cuisiner pour le déjeuner de Kana-san et cette fois-ci, il espérait que ce sale type en voiture rouge ne gâcherait pas tout encore une fois. En y repensant, Ruiza fulmina de rage. Si jamais il se retrouvait face à ce mal poli, il lui dirait ses quatre vérités. Ruiza soupira puis repensa à ce petit mot qu'Asagi lui avait laissé. Il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler le petit-fils de Kana-san. Cette dernière n'avait aucune photo de lui adulte. Ruiza ne l'avait donc vu qu'en petit garçon sur de vieille photo. En tout cas, il devait être bien différent du sale type qu'il avait croisé la veille par deux fois.

Il avait apparemment plut dans la nuit. C'est ce que remarqua Ruiza en quittant la demeure de Kana-san. Il y avait de grosses flaques partout et Ruiza priait pour qu'aucun chauffard ne l'éclabousse. Après tout, il s'était donné du mal pour le déjeuner malgré son extrême fatigue. Apparemment les aspirines n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas un petit rhume qui le terrasserait. Après tout, Kana-san souffrait de bien plus et elle comptait sur sa visite. Ruiza ne pouvait pas la décevoir. Surtout qu'elle s'était montrée d'une gentillesse infinie avec lui. Elle mais aussi son petit-fils. Ce fameux mister glaçon qui au final ne devait pas être si froid que ça. Sur cette pensée, Ruiza se fit éclabousser par une voiture passant à vive allure à côté de lui. Le blond s'arrêta dans sa marche et s'essuya le visage d'un geste mécanique avant de regarder la Ferrari rouge, la même que la veille disparaître au loin. Ruiza ne l'insulta pas bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il se contenta de soupirer profondément.

Asagi arqua un sourcil et observa le jeune homme blond à travers son rétroviseur, se demandant s'il allait de nouveau s'arrêter. Le brun était prêt à le faire quand il se souvint de quelle manière le blond l'avait traité la vieille. Il décida donc de l'ignorer. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire humilier comme la dernière fois. Alors tant pis pour ce jeune homme. Il ne devait tout simplement pas avoir de chance. Asagi continua donc de rouler vers l'hôpital. Il avait terminé son programme de la journée et devait à présent aller voir ce vieux dragon qui lui servait de grand mère. Le brun s'arrêta à un feu rouge et observa les environs. Là, il aperçu un boutique de fleur.

_« - Et pourquoi viens-tu les mains vides ?_

_- Je...heu..._

_- Mal élevé. »_

Asagi grimaça en se souvenant de ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit la veille et dès qu'il put, il se gara afin de lui acheter des fleurs. Au moins, il ne se ferait pas critiquer pour se présenter une fois de plus avec les mains vides.

OoOoO

« Je hais ce sale type, déclara Ruiza en entrant tel un zombi dans la chambre de Kana-san. »

Lorsque la veille femme l'aperçu, elle éclata de rire et le jeune homme soupira profondément avant de poser le panier sur la table à côté de sa patronne.

« Tu t'es encore fais éclabousser ? Présuma Kana-san.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il a contre moi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. »

Ruiza éternua alors et Kana-san lui tendit un mouchoir en papier. Le jeune homme la remercia et se moucha bruyamment. La vieille femme l'observa longuement puis lui déclara : « Enlève ton manteau et va le faire sécher dans la salle de bain ». Ruiza acquiesça et se leva tout en enlevant son survêtement mouillé. Il prit ensuite la direction de la salle de bain et tout en l'accrochant, il déclara :

« Votre petit-fils s'est montré très agréable avec moi.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Oui. Il m'a couvert hier soir alors que je m'étais endormi sur le canapé et m'a préparé de quoi me soigner ce matin.

- Ça m'étonne de lui ça. »

Ruiza se contenta de rire doucement avant de s'emparer d'une serviette afin de sécher un peu ses cheveux humides. On frappa alors à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Kana-san qui déclara que c'était ouvert. Asagi ouvrit la porte et la salua tout en lui tendant un bouquet de fleur. Kana-san le considéra avec suspicion et déclara : « Non, je ne suis pas allergique à ça. Tu ne me tueras pas comme ça ». Asagi soupira de rage et posa négligemment le bouquet sur la table près du panier trempé de Ruiza. Lorsque le regard sur brun se posa sur lui, il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est Ruiza qui me l'a apporté, déclara Kana-san avec un léger sourire. »

Asagi s'enleva de l'idée qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme qu'il avait éclaboussé puisque Ruiza était une jeune femme. Mais la coïncidence était tout de même prenante.

« Kana-san je me suis permis de vous emprunter une servie...ette. »

Ruiza resta bouche ouverte lorsqu'il aperçu Asagi dans la chambre de sa patronne. Le brun était tout aussi choqué. Il s'agissait du jeune homme qu'il avait éclaboussé il y a moins d'une heure.

« Vous..., lâcha Ruiza.

- Ruiza, je te présente Asagi mon petit fils. Asagi, je te présente Ruiza, mon aide-soignant, déclara Kana-san avec un large sourire.

- Mais... tu m'avais dit que c'était une femme, balbutia Asagi.

- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Répliqua Kana-san avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Je...je vais vous laisser Kana-san, murmura Ruiza. Vous...vous avez sans doute beaucoup de chose à dire. »

Ruiza les salua respectueusement avant de s'en aller le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, Kana-san regarda du coin de l'oeil son petit-fils et lui demanda :

« Le sale type en Ferrari rouge qui l'a éclaboussé par deux fois, ça ne serait pas toi ?

- Ano... je...

- Je te conseille de le ramener à la maison. Il n'a pas l'air bien et si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne fais pas cher de ton héritage mon cher petit, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de sadisme. »

Asagi lâcha un juron puis salua sa grand-mère avant de partir à la poursuite de ce jeune impertinent. Il le trouva titubant dans le parking de l'hôpital. Ruiza faisait peine à voir. Il semblait vraiment malade et son teint pâle inquiéta assez Asagi. Ce dernier lui empoigna le bras et lui déclara :

« Je vais vous ramener.

- Non, je vais rentrer en bus, ne vous en faite pas, répliqua froidement Ruiza en se dégageant de sa main.

- J'insiste. Si vous avez attrapez froid, c'est de ma faute. »

Ruiza soupira puis suivit le brun jusqu'à sa voiture rouge. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le sale type en Ferrari était le petit-fils de Kana-san. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ruiza en repensant à tout le mal mais aussi tout le bien qu'il avait pensé d'Asagi alors qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et unique personne. Au final, ça en était presque risible et il en aurait sûrement ris s'il n'était pas aussi fatigué. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il fut dans la voiture du brun et qu'elle démarra, il ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer tout le long du trajet. Asagi avait laissé tourné un disc. C'était une musique assez douce et elle permettait de couvrir le blanc qui s'était installé entre eux. D'ailleurs ce silence était assez pesant pour Asagi qui se sentait honteux pour plusieurs raisons. Il était bien sûr embarrassé d'avoir éclaboussé par deux fois Ruiza mais surtout, il y avait ce qui s'était passé la veille ! Asagi l'avait véritablement reluqué en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Or Ruiza était un homme et cela faisait une énorme différence.

Asagi gara sa voiture dans l'allée de la maison de sa grand-mère. Il ne coupa pas le moteur car il avait dans l'idée de repartir après que Ruiza soit descendu mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Le brun fronça les sourcils et l'appela mais le blond n'eut aucune réaction. Asagi posa alors une main sur son épaule et constata de Ruiza dormait. Le brun guida alors une main sur le front du blond et constata qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Asagi poussa un profond soupir puis coupa le moteur et descendit de voiture. Il se dirigea ensuite du côté passager et ouvrit la portière de Ruiza. Il le détacha puis le porta. Que faire d'autre ? S'il ne prenait pas soin de lui, il risquait encore de se faire savonner par sa grand-mère et n'avait pas besoin de ça. D'ailleurs, c'était une chance que le blond soit si léger et Asagi n'eut aucun mal à la porter.

Ne sachant dans quelle chambre était installé Ruiza, Asagi le posa sur le canapé. Le blond ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et semblait vraiment mal en point. Asagi soupira profondément et le couvrit avec la couverture qui était pliée et posée sur la table basse. Il s'assit ensuite sur le sol, à côté du canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était de sa faute si Ruiza était malade et sa grand-mère ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler. Le brun devait donc s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Un léger gémissement tira Asagi de ses pensées. C'était Ruiza. Il tremblait. Il avait froid. C'était un peu normal puisque ses vêtements étaient encore humides. Asagi devait donc le lui enlever. Au final, c'était peut-être une chance que Ruiza soit un homme car cela aurait été embarrassant pour tout les deux s'il avait dû le faire si le blond avait été une femme. Asagi lui enleva donc sa chemise mouillée. Ruiza se laissa faire. Il était bien trop fatigué et avait bien trop de fièvre pour réagir. De toute façon, à aucun moment le brun n'eut de geste déplacé puisque les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas. Il se contenta de lui enlever sa chemise et son jeans. Il les mit ensuite au sale et couvrit Ruiza d'une seconde couverture. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine et se mit aux fourneaux pour lui faire de la soupe. C'était ce que sa grand-mère lui faisait lorsqu'étant petit il venait ici et qu'il tombait malade après avoir trop longtemps joué sous le pluis. Une soupe aux poireaux. Rien de tel pour se remettre d'un rhume. Asagi se souvenait qu'il avait horreur de ça mais que c'était efficace. D'ailleurs avec un peu chance, ça permettrait à Ruiza de se remettre rapidement de son rhume.

Lorsque la soupe fut prête, Asagi en versa dans un bol qu'il apporta au salon. Il le posa sur la table passe et le laissa refroidir le temps qu'il s'empare de la boîte à pharmacie. Il en sortit le vicks chinois de sa grand-mère. Il avait horreur de ça également. Mais il savait que cela soulageait durant les fortes fièvres.

« Ruiza-kun, réveilles-toi, répliqua Asagi en lui remuant légèrement l'épaule droite. »

Ruiza poussa un petit grognement puis ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le blond d'une voix faible alors qu'il se redressait. »

Les couvertures glissèrent sur son torse nu et Asagi s'assit derrière lui. Il lui désigna le bol et Ruiza le remercia tout en le prenant d'une main tremblante. Lorsqu'il commença à manger, Asagi ouvrit le vicks pour s'en enduire les doigts, non sans grimacer à ce contacte qu'il trouvait écœurant. Il massa ensuite le dos nu de Ruiza qui n'eut aucune réaction. Le blond avait de toute façon compris rien qu'à l'odeur de quoi il s'agissait. Et puis, ils étaient deux hommes. Que pourrait-il se passer ? Rien.

Lorsqu'Asagi eut terminé de le masser, il referma le vicks et se leva pour aller se laver les mains au plus vite, et ainsi s'enlever cette sensation graisseuse qu'il avait sur les mains. Ruiza le remercia faiblement et Asagi se contenta de lui dire de manger. Quand le blond eut terminé, il s'étendit de nouveau et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Asagi le regard longuement puis alla faire la vaisselle. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Asagi s'était installé dans le salon. Il avait descendu son ordinateur portable et l'avait posé sur la table basse. Il s'était ensuite adossé au canapé où Ruiza dormait et travaillait en silence, lançant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à son malade afin de savoir s'il n'avait besoin de rien mais surtout pour savoir si la fièvre tombait ou pas. Il était toujours sur son PC lorsque son téléphone portable vibra sur la table basse. Asagi le prit en main et regarda le cadrant afin de savoir qui le dérangeait en plein travail. Il s'agissait d'Hiroki. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui se leva pour s'éloigner tout en prenant l'appel.

« Que diras-tu de venir boire un verre avec moi beau gosse ? Demanda malicieusement, Hiroki. »

Asagi regarda sa montre et s'approcha de Ruzia tout en demanda à Hiroki de patienter. Il posa sa main sur le front de l'endormi et constata avec soulagement que la fièvre était tombée.

« Très bien. On se rejoint à l'endroit habituel ? Demanda Asagi.

- Oui, alors à tout de suite. »

Asagi raccrocha et lança un dernier regard à Ruiza qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement. Avant de quitter la maison, il s'accroupit à côté de Ruiza et lui murmura :

« Je vais m'absenter. Je ne serais pas long. Juste une heure ou deux pas plus.

- Moui..., répondit faiblement le jeune homme en ouvrant à peine les yeux. »

Asagi lui adressa un léger sourire puis se leva et s'en alla en fermant bien à clef derrière lui au cas où.

OoOoO

Asagi et Hiroki étaient assis au bar du QG. C'était là qu'ils venaient lorsqu'ils avaient envie de boire un verre tranquillement et de discuter de tout et de rien. Asagi lui raconta entre autre sa petite mésaventure avec l'aide soignant de sa grand-mère, en se gardant bien de lui dire qu'il l'avait prit pour une femme et qu'il avait par mégarde laisser traîner ses yeux sur un point bien précis. D'ailleurs, Hiroki riait déjà alors il était inutile d'ajouter les détails embarrassants. Asagi se demandait encore comment il avait pu prendre Ruiza pour une femme. D'un autre côté, il ne l'avait pas vraiment regarder, sauf peut-être ses fesses mais il n'en était pas fier. Et puis, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. De toute façon, tout était de la faute de sa grand-mère qui lui avait dit que Ruiza était une femme. Mais quelle idée de raconter un tel mensonge ! Asagi ne comprenait vraiment pas sa grand-mère quoi qu'il ne l'avait jamais compris et ne souhaitait pas comprendre cette vieille folle.

« En tout cas, je suis content de savoir que ta grand-mère va bien. Je passerais quand même la voir.

- Ne te sens pas obligé Hiroki.

- Je le ferais avec plaisir. Tiens ! N'est-ce pas Inata ? Quelle coïncidence !

- Coïncidence ou manigance de ta part ? Rétorqua Asagi en regardant la jeune femme avancer vers eux.

- Qui sait, soupira Hiroki en se levant. Bon, je dois y aller. Bonne soirée, très cher ami. »

Hiroki salua Inata puis se dépêcha de s'en aller avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille. Asagi soupira puis salua la ravissante jeune femme qui venait de prendre place à côté de lui.

« Ça faisait longtemps Asagi, déclara Inata.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore dîné ?

- Non.

- Alors, allons manger quelque part pour fêter ton retour. »

Asagi regarda sa montre. Il était presque 19h. Ruiza n'avait plus de fièvre à son départ et devait sûrement dormir.

« Très bien. Allons-y alors, mais laisse moi t'inviter, déclara Asagi en lui offrant son bras. »

Inata le prit avec plaisir et le suivit jusqu'à la sortie du bar.

OoOoO

Il était 19h quand Ruiza ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait bien mieux et le devait à Asagi bien qu'il était également le responsable de son rhume. Le jeune homme soupira puis se redressa. Il s'enroula dans les couvertures et monta dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller. Après tout, il n'allait pas rester en boxer ! Ce n'était pas vraiment décent.

Une fois habillé chaudement, Ruiza descendit à la cuisine. Asagi ne tarderait pas à rentrer et aurait sûrement faim. Il restait bien de la soupe aux poireaux mais le jeune homme doutait que le brun ait envie d'en manger, pourtant ce n'était pas mauvais. De toute façon, Ruiza adorait les légumes !

« Bon, pour le remercier de sa gentillesse, je vais lui faire une de mes spécialités, déclara Ruiza à haute voix pour se donner du courage. »

Le blond mit tout d'abord son tablier rose à dentelle, c'était un cadeau de Kana-san, et disposa sur la table tout ce dont il avait besoin de pour préparer son curry de poisson. Il se mit ensuite au travail. Il devait d'abord faire cuire une première fois ses tranches de tazare avant d'y ajouter le curry, la tomate, les oignons et les herbes. À première vu, cela paraissait facile, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le plus dur résidait dans les deux cuissons qu'on faisait subir au poisson et il fallait faire attention qu'il ne soit pas trop cuit à la fin. Mais Ruiza n'était plus un débutant et était sûr qu'Asagi apprécierait ce petit plat de remerciement. De toute façon, Ruiza n'était bon qu'à ça. Cuisiner et faire le ménage. Il n'avait jamais été très doué à l'école et n'était pas diplômé pour être aide-soignant. C'était pour ça qu'il devait beaucoup à Kana-san qui faisait tellement pour lui. D'ailleurs, Asagi avait de qui tenir car dans le fond, ce n'était pas réellement un sale type. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il s'était occupé de lui toute la journée. Ruiza lui en était sincèrement reconnaissant car c'était grâce à lui qu'il se sentait mieux, même s'il n'était pas totalement guérit.

Lorsque son plat fut cuit, Ruiza mit la table et attendit patiemment que le petit-fils de sa patronne rentre. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Asagi lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il rentrerait avant le dîner. Alors il n'allait pas tarder.

OoOoO

Asagi raccompagna Inata jusqu'à la porte de chez elle et après avoir ouvert son appartement, la jeune femme lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas entrer prendre un dernier verre. Asagi sourit à cette invitation lourde de sous-entendu et de conséquences, et remit une mèche châtain derrière l'oreille d'Inata avant de lui murmurer : « Peut-être une autre fois ». La jeune femme parut déçue mais après tout, Asagi avait toujours été comme ça. Il avait toujours aimé se faire désirer. Du bout des doigts, le brun lui caressa la joue puis la salua et s'en alla sous le large sourire de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'Asagi fut assis dans sa voiture, il lança un regard à sa montre. Il était presque 23h. Il avait beaucoup traîné mais Ruiza devait certainement dormir. Après tout, il avait eu une longue journée et avait besoin de se reposer pour se remettre de sa maladie. Le brun soupira puis démarra et prit la direction de chez sa grand-mère.

Après avoir garé sa voiture, Asagi rentra directement. Dès qu'il fut dans le hall, il alluma la lumière et aperçu le canapé vide. Ruiza était donc monter se coucher dans sa chambre. C'était sans doute mieux qu'un canapé. Il allait donc mieux et s'était rétabli. C'était une bonne chose. Asagi éteignit la lumière et son regard fut attiré par la cuisine alors qu'il venait de poser un pied sur la première marche. Il recula tout en fronçant des sourcils et marcha lentement vers la pièce allumée. Là, il découvrit avec surprise Ruiza endormi sur une chaise et avachi sur la table. Le brun soupira avant que son regard ne soit attiré par deux assiettes servis. Personne n'y avait touché. Ruiza n'avait même pas touché à celle posée près de lui. L'estomac d'Asagi se noua et il se sentit coupable. Il aurait dû rentrer plus tôt mais comment aurait-il prévu que Ruiza irait mieux et qu'il lui ferait de quoi dîner ? Asagi n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il avait toujours dîné seul, sauf peut-être quand il venait passer quelques jours de vacances chez sa grand-mère.

Asagi hésita longuement puis s'approcha de Ruiza. Ce dernier dormait à point fermé. Le brun murmura son prénom mais le blond n'eut aucune réaction. Le petit-fils de Kana-san soupira puis prit Ruiza dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au canapé. Il ignorait toujours où se trouvait sa chambre et puis, le canapé n'était pas si terrible. Une fois qu'il l'eut allongé, Asagi le couvrit avec les deux couvertures qui se trouvaient encore sur le canapé. Il s'assit à côté de Ruiza puis dégagea le visage du jeune homme qui étaient couvert de mèche blonde. Après l'avoir regardé un moment, le brun rejoignit la cuisine et fixa longuement la table où était encore disposer les plats. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça. Il débarrassa alors la table, couvrant l'assiette de Ruiza avec un film plastique avant de la mettre au réfrigérateur. Lorsqu'il s'empara de celle que le blond lui avait préparé, son estomac fut de nouveau prit de crampe. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui accorder une telle intention. Asagi réfléchit un moment puis se décida à mettre son assiette au micro-onde. Il allait la manger. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim mais il se forcerait. Après tout, son malade s'était donné du mal pour lui, même si Asagi ne lui avait rien demandé.

Lorsque l'assiette fut chaude, Asagi la retira avec précaution du four à micro-onde et la posa sur la table. Il commença à manger et fut surpris du goût. C'était vraiment excellent. Le blond était plutôt doué et même si Asagi n'avait pas faim, il prenait quand même plaisir à manger ce que Ruiza lui avait préparé.

Après son second dîner, Asagi lava sa vaisselle sale puis éteignit la cuisine. En traversant le salon, il s'arrêta devant le canapé où Ruiza dormait paisiblement. Le brun s'accroupit devant lui et remit derrière son oreille une mèche blonde avant de lui murmurer : « Merci. C'était très bon. »

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Hiera Ramuk

Titre : Snowman

Genre : U.A., Comédie Romantique

Personnage : D

Pairing : heu... Hide-Zou X Tsunehito ( apparement X3 et pour le moment n.n )

Note : Voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire n.n

Chapitre 3 :

Asagi partit très tôt. Il avait beaucoup à faire en ville et avait prit beaucoup de retard la veille en s'occupant entre autre de Ruiza. D'ailleurs avant de quitter la maison de sa grand-mère il s'était assuré que le jeune homme n'avait pas fait de rechute. Mais à première vue Ruiza n'avait pas refait de fièvre et dormait paisiblement. Asagi l'avait couvert correctement puis était parti. Il devait rejoindre le siège social que l'entreprise familiale possédait en ville. Il devait s'assurer que tout s'y passait bien et consulter quelques dossiers avant de faire le point sur la masse de travail qui le retiendrait dans sa ville natale et ainsi pouvoir fixer une date de départ. D'ailleurs dans son calcule, il ne prenait plus en compte la santé de sa grand-mère qui malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours gardée en observation se portait comme un charme. Asagi se disait même que c'était elle qui l'enterrait tellement elle était résistante au temps. _Pas étonnant vu son sale caractère_.

Ruiza se réveilla peu après le départ d'Asagi. Il avait un peu mal au dos mais surtout il était un peu déçu. Il s'était donné du mal hier soir et tout ça pour rien car Asagi n'était pas rentré dîner. _C'est fini, je ne me donnerais plus jamais du mal pour ce sale type !_ Ruiza soupira puis s'étira. Même s'il avait mal au dos, il avait quand même bien dormit. D'ailleurs, il se demandait quand il avait bien pu quitter la cuisine pour s'étendre sur le canapé. Mais aussi pourquoi il n'était pas monter directement dans sa chambre. Après une courte réflexion le jeune homme haussa des épaules et n'y accorda plus d'importance. Après tout, ce n'était pas important.

La première chose qu'il fit en se levant fut d'aller ouvrir les baies vitrées se trouvant dans le fond du salon. Ruiza avait besoin d'air frais et puisqu'il était encore tôt, il ferait un peu de ménage avant de préparer le déjeuner de Kana-san qu'il espérait pouvoir cette fois lui apporter intacte.

Mais avant toute chose, un copieux petit déjeuner s'imposait. Auparavant, Ruiza ne déjeunait pas le matin mais c'était Kana-san qui lui en avait donné l'habitude. Elle lui disait toujours qu'une bonne journée commençait par un bon repas. Ruiza allait donc se faire plaisir ce matin car il en avait le temps contrairement à la vieille. Mais hier matin, il n'avait pas été d'humeur à manger. Sûrement à cause du rhume qu'il couvait mais il était guérit. Et il le devait à Asagi. _Dans le fond, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça._ Ruiza poussa un court soupir et entra dans la cuisine. Là, il fut surpris de ne plus voir sur la table ce qu'il avait préparé la veille. Il fronça un moment les sourcils et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Là, il découvrit son assiette emballée dans un papier film. Il y avait un post-it collé sur l'emballage. Ruiza le prit et y lu : « _**Merci pour le dîner, c'était vraiment très bon. Asagi. **_». Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ruiza qui oublia sa déception de la veille. Après tout, Asagi avait finalement mangé ce qu'il lui avait préparé et c'était ce qui comptait.

« Bon, il est temps de manger ! S'écria le jeune homme pour lui-même. »

Le café était déjà prêt. C'était Asagi qui avait dû en faire ce matin avant de partir pour le travail. Ruiza réfléchit un moment puis décida qu'il se lèverait plus tôt demain matin afin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour le fils de sa patronne. Cela ferait sûrement plaisir à Asagi et puis, le blond aurait moins l'impression de ne rien faire dans cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, Ruiza fit la poussière au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne toucha pas à l'étage par manque de temps mais le ferais sûrement dans l'après-midi après avoir rendu visite à Kana-san. Pour l'heure, il devait lui préparer son déjeuner car elle ne devait sûrement pas aimer la cuisine de l'hôpital. Il lui prépara des petites brochettes aux trois viandes. Il savait qu'elle en raffolait et si cela pouvait lui permettre de guérir plus vite c'était tant mieux.

Une fois le repas terminé, Ruiza le mit dans un petit panier puis quitta la maison avec sous parapluie sous le bras. Quoi qu'il espérait ne pas en avoir besoin mais surtout, il suppliait le ciel pour qu'Asagi ne lui fasse pas prendre de douche sur le bord de la route.

OoOoO

Il était près de 11h. Généralement Asagi ne déjeunait que vers 13h mais il savait que c'était à cette heure-ci Ruiza allait voir sa grand-mère et puisqu'elle souhaitait aussi le voir, Asagi décida de sortir plus tôt de son bureau afin de prendre le jeune homme qui devait encore être chez sa grand-mère. Ainsi, ils pourraient ensemble aller voir Kana-san. Sur cette idée remplit de bonne attention, Asagi quitta le siège social de l'entreprise familiale qu'il dirigeait et prit la direction de chez sa grand-mère. S'il roulait aussi vite, c'était pour ne pas rater Ruiza et il espérait arriver avant qu'il ne soit partit. Sans prendre garde, Asagi accéléra au moment de rouler sur une flaque d'eau qui éclaboussa par mégarde le passant se trouvant sur le trottoir. Le brun jura et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il reconnu un peu tard Ruiza.

Ruiza se tenait debout sur le trottoir. Il n'en revenait pas. Ce type faisait vraiment exprès. À ce point là, ça en devait du sadisme. Oui, ça devait être quelque chose comme ça. D'une main tremblante de rage, le blond s'essuya le visage. Mais ce n'était tant d'être mouillé qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était surtout que le repas que de Kana-san tombait une fois de plus à l'eau.

Asagi gara le plus rapidement sa Ferrari et en sortit à toute vitesse avant de se précipiter vers le jeune homme blond pour se confondre d'excuse. Il était vraiment très embarrassé de ce nouvel incident et ne cessait de répéter qu'il était désolé pour ça. Ruiza l'écouta sans rien dire. Il était vraiment furieux et sur le point d'exploser. D'ailleurs il explosa : « Fermez-là ! Je commence à en avoir marre de vous ! ». Surpris par cet excès de colère, Asagi ne su trop quoi répondre à part un vague désolé qui ne contenta pas vraiment Ruiza. Ce dernier lui tendit son panier trempé puis le contourna et s'en alla, le laissant ainsi sur le trottoir avec son air bête. Asagi réfléchit un moment avant de lancer un regard au blond qui s'éloignait. S'il le laissait comme ça, il risquait d'attraper une fois de plus froid et sa grand-mère le lui reprocherait encore. Le brun lui courut après et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

« Attendez, je vais vous ramener pour que vous vous changiez.

- Laissez tomber, je vais le faire chez un ami, déclara Ruiza en se défaisant de sa main. »

Asagi n'insista pas et le regarda disparaître au coin d'une rue. Le brun soupira puis posa les yeux sur le panier qu'il tenait. Il avait bien évidement prit l'eau et encore une fois par sa faute. Asagi soupira puis rejoignit sa voiture. Il plaça le panier sur le siège passager et prit la direction de la demeure de sa grand-mère. Là, il se gara dans l'allée et quitta sa voiture avec le panier sous le bras. Il le posa sur la table de la cuisine avant de le fixer longuement tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il avait encore gâché le déjeuner de sa grand-mère mais aussi les efforts de Ruiza. Sur cette pensée, Asagi se prit la tête entre les mains puis retira sa veste noir. Il la posa sur une chaise et ouvrit le panier afin de savoir ce que le blond avait cuisiné. Des petites brochettes aux trois viandes. C'était ce que sa grand-mère cuisinait le dimanche lorsqu'ils partaient en pique-nique. Asagi n'en avait pas mangé depuis des lustres et il ne savait pas en faire. Le brun s'assit sur une chaise et fixa ce délicieux plat imbibé d'eau tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour rattraper sa maladresse.

« Mais oui ! S'écria-t-il soudain en se redressant. »

Asagi se précipita vers l'ordinateur de bureau se trouvant dans la bibliothèque et se connecta sur le net afin de chercher la recette de ces fameuses brochettes. Lorsqu'il trouva son bonheur, il imprima sa trouvaille et reprit la direction de la cuisine afin de réparer les choses.

OoOoO

Tsunehito arqua un sourcil puis laissa entrer Ruiza en mode zombi dans son appartement. Le blond était dans un sale état. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus très blonds et ses vêtements étaient tout tachés. Tsunehito n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il y avait une Ferrari rouge derrière tout ça. Cela le fit un peu rire car c'était quand même la troisième fois en trois jours. À croire que c'était devenu un rituel.

Le brun prit le manteau de son ami et lui désigna la salle de bain. Ruiza y marcha de manière mécanique et peu après qu'il y soit rentré, l'eau se mit à couler. Tsunehito soupira puis prit la direction de sa chambre afin de sortir des vêtements propre à son ami. D'ailleurs il s'agissait des siens, ceux que Tsunehito avait lavé pour lui suite à la première rencontre de Ruiza et Asagi. Tsunehito connaissait tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé puisque Ruiza lui avait téléphoné hier soir pour s'occuper en attendant le retour du petit-fils de sa patronne.

Tsunehito lança un regard à sa montre et constata qu'il devait se rendre à son travail. Le brun soupira puis entra dans sa cuisine où un homme châtain était en train de faire la vaisselle. Tsunehito l'enlaça tendrement puis lui demanda :

« Tu peux t'occuper de Ruiza ? Je dois y aller moi.

- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le châtain se retourna et lui caressa tendrement le visage avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tsunehito qui le remercia par un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Il s'empara ensuite de son sac et enfila rapidement ses chaussures avant de s'en aller.

On frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et Ruiza déclara que c'était ouvert. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le blond coupa l'eau pour sortir de la douche et ainsi s'emparer des vêtements que Tsunehito lui apportait. De toute façon, son ami l'avait déjà vu nu des tonnes de fois et puis, ils se connaissaient depuis la martenelle, alors cela l'indifférait un peu. Toutefois, Ruiza ouvrit largement en bouche en voyant face à lui un homme qui n'était pas Tsunehito. Le blond lâcha un cri de surprise un peu tard et s'empara d'une serviette qui traînait afin de s'entourer la taille avec. Le châtain retint un rire devant la pudeur mais surtout devant les joues rouges de Ruiza.

« Mais vous êtes qui ? Lâcha le blond.

- Hide-Zou, tu t'en souviens ?

- Mais... où est Tsunehito ?

- Il vient de partir travailler. J'étais venu t'apporter tes vêtements. »

Le châtain les lui tendit puis s'en alla tout en souriant alors que Ruiza était toujours aussi rouge de honte. Ce que c'était embarrassant !

Une fois habillé, Ruiza sortit timidement de la salle de bain et trouva Hide-Zou dans le petit salon. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas le rater car la porte de la salle de bain donnait directement sur cette pièce. Le châtain lui adressa un sourire dans lequel on voyait très distinctement qu'il se retenait de rire. Cela embarrassa un peu plus Ruiza qui voyait bien que prendre une tasse de thé avec cet homme était inévitable. D'ailleurs Hide-Zou l'avait déjà servit. Ruiza s'assit face à lui avec tellement de gène qu'il n'osa pas le vraiment le regarder.

« Ne soit pas embarrassé, déclara Hide-Zou. Un corps nu reste un corps nu.

- Mais... mais...

- C'est parce que je suis gay ? Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas pour ça que je te sauterais dessus. J'aime Tsunehito. »

Ruiza se contenta de lui faire un oui de la tête et but d'un trait son thé vert, se brûlant ainsi un peu la langue. Hide-Zou étouffa un petit rire puis lui répliqua :

« J'espère vraiment qu'on pourra devenir ami. Ça serait embêtant qu'on ne s'entende pas alors que je sors avec ton meilleur ami.

- Oui c'est vrai, fit Ruiza en relevant enfin la tête pour lui sourire. »

Hide-Zou répondit à son sourire puis Ruiza se leva et déclara qu'il devait aller voir Kana-san à l'hôpital. Hide-Zou acquiesça et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Ruiza le salua avant de s'en aller sous le regard bienveillant du châtain.

OoOoO

Asagi frappa puis entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa grand-mère. Le brun lui adressa un sourire et la vieille femme fut assez surprise de le voir arriver avec un panier sous le bras. Elle arqua même un sourcil et le regarda d'un drôle d'air, se demandant même si les médecins n'avaient pas annoncé à Asagi qu'il serait bientôt un riche héritier. Agacé par le regard suspicieux de sa grand-mère Asagi posa le panier sur le table et déclara :

« Ruiza a oublié le panier qu'il t'avait préparé. »

Kana-san fut assez surprise car Ruiza lui avait dit qu'Asagi avait encore gâché le déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé. Toutefois Kana-san ne fit aucune remarque et s'empara du panier. Elle y trouva effectivement des brochettes aux trois viandes mais ce n'était pas celles que Ruiza lui avait préparées. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la vieille femme qui comprit que le véritable cuisinier de ce plat était son petit-fils. Toutefois, elle ne fit aucune remarque et le remercia de sa gentillesse avant de goûter les brochettes sous le regard inquiet d'Asagi qui espérait avoir été à la hauteur. Devant la mine satisfaite de sa grand-mère, le brun fut rassuré et déclara qu'il devait s'en aller. Kana-san le remercia de sa courte visite, accentuant sur le fait qu'elle était très courte, et Asagi s'en alla tout en grognant. Quoi qu'avant de passer la porte il aperçu Ruiza endormit les bras et la tête posé sur le lit de Kana-san. Mais Asagi ne l'avait pas aperçu puisque sa grand-mère le dissimulait et que Ruiza se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit. _Zut... il a dû lui dire pour le panier... quoi qu'elle ne m'a pas fait de réflexion..._ Asagi la salua une dernière fois sa grand-mère avant de s'en aller cette fois pour de bon. Après tout, il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Ruiza ne se réveilla qu'une petite demi-heure plus tard. Après s'être étiré, il s'excusa auprès de Kana-san qui lui déclara :

« Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon. Tu as eu une dure journée. Rentre tôt.

- Mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Ruiza lui fit un oui de la tête puis bailla et quitta la chambre d'un pas encore endormi. C'était vrai qu'il avait eu une journée riche d'émotion, mais elle n'était pas terminée, quoi qu'il espérait qu'elle s'achève dans le plus grand calme. D'ailleurs, il rentrerait directement à la maison et ne traînerait pas en route. Après tout, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'encore se faire éclabousser par un sale type pour ne nommer personne.

Hiroki ferma de loin sa voiture et marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il avait dans l'intention de rendre visite à Kana-san qu'il appréciait vraiment beaucoup malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup le temps de la voir. Mais la vieille femme ne lui en voulait pas et le remerciait toujours pour les coups de téléphone qu'il lui passait de temps en temps. Ce qu'Asagi ne faisait jamais ou rarement. Alors qu'Hiroki marchait dans le hall, son regard se posa sur elle. C'était cette jeune femme qui l'avait envoyé balader lorsqu'il l'avait abordé en boîte de nuit. Elle portait un long manteau noir, une écharpe ainsi qu'un jeans d'après ce qu'il peut voir. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun qui lui attrapa le bras lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui.

« Excusez-moi. »

Ruiza se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui attraper le bras et le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il se demandait même ce que ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas lui voulait.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? Demanda Hiroki en lui adressant son habituel sourire séducteur. »

Embarrassé, Ruiza lui fit un non de la tête et le sourire si sûr de lui d'Hiroki s'effaça. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme ne se souvenait pas de lui. Mais c'était ce qui lui plaisait chez cette inconnue qu'il avait espéré revoir. Et démaquillée, elle restait tout aussi belle.

« Je suis Hiroki. On s'est rencontré il y a deux soirs de ça.

- Oh... le type de la boîte de nuit, déclara Ruiza d'une voix rendu faible par la fatigue ce qui atténua son côté grave et qui conforta Hiroki dans l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

- Oui, répondit le brun avec un large sourire. Que diriez-vous de prendre un verre. Nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance.

- Non. »

D'abord surpris d'une réponse aussi directe, Hiroki finit par sourire. Décidément, cette femme n'était pas comme les autres ! C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'on lui répondait de cette manière.

« Je suis fatigué, ajouta Ruiza en soupirant. Alors allez faire ce que vous avez à faire dans cet hôpital. Au revoir.

- Attendez ! Je ne connais même pas votre prénom !

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin car on ne risque pas de se revoir. »

Sur ces mots, Ruiza s'en alla tout en bougonnant qu'il devait être un aimant à gay ou quelque chose dans le même genre car il était impensable que cet homme le prenne encore pour une femme. Enfin, cela se voyait qu'il était un homme ! Ruiza soupira et décida d'oublier cet imbécile. Il avait mieux à faire, comme rentrer chez Kana-san pour terminer le ménage.

Hiroki regarda Ruiza s'en aller avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme le repoussait de cette manière, mais cela lui donnait encore plus envie de la connaître. Tout en continuant à sourire le brun prit la direction de la chambre de Kana-san. Lorsque la vieille femme le vit, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle n'avait de toute façon qu'à regarder la mine réjouie d'Hiroki pour savoir qu'il y avait une femme là dessous. Quoi que le brun en avait toujours eu une multitude dans sa vie mais ne s'était jamais attaché à aucune.

« Alors comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda directement la vieille femme. »

Hiroki ne sourit qu'un peu plus et après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il alla déposer un baiser sur le front de la grand-mère de son meilleur ami. Il s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Kana-san et déclara tout en soupirant légèrement :

« Hé bien grand-mère, je ne sais pas justement.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Kana-san.

- Oui. Je l'ai croisé deux fois et elle a refusé de me donner son prénom et de prendre un café avec moi.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme te résiste.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que je ferais tout pour la revoir.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. Serais-tu en train de tomber amoureux Hiroki ?

- Peut-être... »

OoOoO

Une fois rentré chez Kana-san, Ruiza se changea immédiatement pour adopter une tenu plus adapter à ce qu'il allait faire : le ménage. Le blond se vêtit d'un vieux t-shirt, d'un jeans plutôt ample bien qu'un peu trop taille basse à son goût. Il noua enfin un foulard autour de son sa tête afin de protéger ses cheveux de la poussière. Il mit également des gants en caoutchouc puis commença à faire la chasse à la poussière dans tout l'étage. Cela l'occupa jusqu'au crépuscule, heure à laquelle Asagi rentra du travail. Ruiza était encore en train de nettoyer les coins des marches de l'escalier lorsque le brun ouvrit la porte de chez sa grand-mère. Ce qui lui fit face fut par conséquence le fessier de Ruiza. Le t-shirt du jeune homme était légèrement remonté et son jeans un peu trop bas, donnant ainsi une superbe chute de reins en panorama. Devant cette vue, Asagi arqua un sourcil et resta complètement muet. Cela dit, il se reprit très vite en rappelant que Ruiza était un homme et pas une femme. Asagi se racla donc la gorge et Ruiza se releva en sursaut. Dans sa précipitation, le blond se prit les pieds dans son jeans trop grand et perdit l'équilibre, tombant ainsi en arrière. Asagi le rattrapa de justesse et le jeune homme se retrouva plus ou moins dans ses bras. Embarrassé, Ruiza lui adressa un timide sourire tout en le remerciant. Asagi lui répliqua que se n'était rien mais ne déserra pas son étreinte sur le jeune homme. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longtemps avant que Ruiza ne se rende compte qu'il était toujours dans les bras du petit-fils de Kana-san. Les pommettes du blond prirent une légère teinte rose et tout en s'excusant, Ruiza se détacha de ses bras pour fuir vers la cuisine sous le sourire amusé d'Asagi qui trouvait vraiment ce jeune homme étrange. Lorsque Ruiza eut disparu de son champ de vision, Asagi monta à l'étage et se fit couler immédiatement un bain pour se détendre de sa journée.

Ruiza pour sa part resta dans la cuisine. Il retira lentement le foulard qui retenait ses cheveux tout en fronçant les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur l'étrange sentiment dont il était prit. En effet, son coeur battait plus vite que la normal quoi que sa petite chute l'avait vraiment effrayé. Cela devait donc être dû aux émotions qu'il s'était faites en glissant dans l'escalier. Cette option lui plut assez et Ruiza décida de ne plus y penser. Il observa l'horloge de la cuisine et remarqua que l'heure du dîner approchait et puisqu'Asagi était rentré tôt, alors il cuisinerait pour deux.

Après son bain, Asagi se mit immédiatement sur son ordinateur portable. Plus vite il terminerait ses affaires en cours dans cette ville, plus vite il retournerait à Tokyo. Une sonnerie retentit, et le brun s'empara de son téléphone portable qui sonnait sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il aperçu le nom d'Inata inscrit sur l'écran, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, déclara Asagi en décrocha.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas encore dîné.

- Non pas encore.

- Que dirais-tu de dîner avec moi alors ? Cette fois c'est moi qui t'invite.

- mmm... dans ce cas je passe te prendre dans vingt minutes.

- Alors à tout de suite Asagi. »

Le brun reposa son téléphone portable et se leva pour se changer et mettre une tenue plus adapter pour un dîner à l'extérieur. Une fois prêt, Asagi descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il chercha Ruiza du regard sans l'apercevoir.

« Ruiza ! »

Le jeune homme apparu devant la porte de la cuisine avec un grand sourire auquel le brun répondit automatiquement.

« Je sors dîner. Alors bonne soirée.

- Oh... Et bien bonne soirée, déclara le blond avec un sourire de circonstance. »

Asagi le salua puis s'en alla. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, les yeux de Ruiza lui piquèrent. Tout de fois, il ne pleura pas. Il lui en fallait plus. Seulement il s'était encore donné du mal pour rien. Ruiza soupira puis se tourna vers la table qu'il venait de dresser inutilement pour Asagi et lui. Le blond couvrit les deux assiettes de pintade à la citronnelle et les rangea dans le réfrigérateur. Il n'était plus d'humeur à manger. Une fois la cuisine propre, il monta directement se coucher bien qu'il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il resta allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond et serrant dans ses bras un oreiller. Le temps s'écoula mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Par réflexe, Ruiza se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre donnant sur la cours. Là, il aperçu Asagi sortir de sa voiture. Le blond lança un regard au réveil près de son lit. Il était près de 23h. Ruiza soupira puis reprit place dans son lit où il serra à nouveau son oreiller dans ses bras.

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Hiera Ramuk

Titre : Snowman

Genre : U.A., Comédie Romantique

Personnage : D

Pairing : heu... Hide-Zou X Tsunehito ( pour le moment n.n )

Chapitre 4 :

Asagi se leva encore le premier. Du moins il le devina car il ne vit Ruiza nul part. Enfin, dans le fond cela lui importait peu car il n'était pas là pour ce jeune homme mais pour son travail et accessoirement pour sa grand-mère. Quoi que cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui. Elle se portait comme un charme même si les médecins la gardaient toujours en observation pour le cas où son coeur viendrait encore à faire des siennes. Mais Asagi n'était pas inquiet pour elle et savait qu'elle ne rechuterait pas.

Une fois prêt, le brun prit la direction de la cuisine afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuner ou plutôt un simple café noir car il ne mangeait jamais le matin. Il n'aimait pas ça et il était bien content que sa grand-mère ne soit pas là car sinon elle l'aurait obligé à manger. Asagi grogna en pensant à la vieille femme et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Toutefois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le refermer, il aperçu deux assiettes pleines. Surpris, le brun les prit tout en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de savoir d'où elles venaient. Asagi soupira puis les remit en place. Ruiza avait encore cuisiné pour lui la veille. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? S'il l'avait fait, Asagi aurait annulé son dîner. Ce n'était pas si grave puisqu'il s'agissait d'un repas à l'extérieur. Il aurait très bien pu le reporter. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ces plats qui semblaient l'attendre désespérément dans le réfrigérateur. D'ailleurs, Ruiza ne semblait pas avoir touché à son assiette et Asagi se sentait un peu coupable.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration puis sortit l'une des deux assiettes. Il prit une boîte en plastique et déposa à l'intérieur les pintades à la citronnelle. Il les mangerait pour le déjeuner bien qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'emporter le nécessaire avec lui. Quoi que cela lui permettrait de gagner du temps en mangeant dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de préparer ce qui lui servirait de déjeuner, Asagi vida sa tasse de café d'un trait et partit.

Alors que la porte se refermait sur lui, Ruiza sortit de sa chambre et eut à peine le temps de l'entrevoir. Le blond soupira puis descendit mécaniquement les escaliers pour prendre la direction de la cuisine. Là, il bailla et s'étira puis ouvrit le réfrigérateur afin de sortir du jus d'orange. Alors qu'il s'emparait de la bouteille, il aperçu un post-it collé sur la seule assiette de pintade qui restait.

« _**Je me suis permis d'en prendre pour mon déjeuner. Merci. Asagi. **_»

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ruiza qui serra la bouteille de jus d'orange contre lui. Sa déception de la veille venait de s'envoler et une nouvelle journée s'annonçait à lui.

OoOoO

Le téléphone portable d'Asagi sonna et le brun releva les yeux du dossier qu'il consultait afin de les poser sur l'écran de son portable. Il s'agissait d'Inata. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui prit l'objet sonnant et vibrant dans ses mains pour décrocher.

« Bonjour Asagi.

- Bonjour Inata. Alors que me vaut ce coup de fil ?

- mmm... C'était pour savoir si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi. »

Asagi s'apprêtait à répondre oui quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la boîte en plastique qu'il avait emmené avec lui ce matin. À l'intérieur se trouvait ce que Ruiza lui avait préparé hier soir et Asagi avait prévu de le manger ce midi. Aussi le brun déclara-t-il :

« Je suis désolé Inata, mais j'ai d'autres engagements.

- Oh... est bien tant pis. »

Asagi la salua puis raccrocha. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans son fauteuil et s'empara de la boîte en plastique. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage mais il était encore trop tôt pour déjeuner et goûter à ce que le blond lui avait préparer. Asagi reposa alors la boîte dans un coin de son bureau et se remit au travail pour une petite heure.

OoOoO

Cette fois-ci, Ruiza s'était préparé aux pires. Il avait enfilé un imperméable complètement étanche et avait recouvert son panier d'un sac plastique. Même s'il doutait qu'il croiserait Asagi, il était prêt pour le cas où. Quoi qu'il se trouvait légèrement ridicule habillé de la sorte puisqu'il ne pleuvait pas. Mais il avait plut hier soir et les routes étaient inondées de flaque. Alors même si ce n'était pas Asagi qui le faisait, un autre pouvait très bien l'éclabousser. Alors tant pis s'il avait l'air idiot comme ça. Et puis le ridicule ne tuait pas.

Ruiza s'empara de son panier étanche et quitta le domicile de Kana-san pour aller lui rendre visite à l'hôpital et aussi pour enfin lui apporter un repas digne de ce nom. Il lui avait cuisiné cette fois-ci un gratin de pomme de terre aux herbes et espérait que cela lui plaise. Quoi que Kana-san n'était pas très difficile et adorait tout les plats qu'il lui préparait. Alors Ruiza ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis.

Hiroki rentrait de la galerie d'art qu'il possédait dans le centre ville lorsqu'il aperçu au loin Ruiza. Il le reconnu tout de suite. Ou plutôt, il la reconnu immédiatement puisqu'il restait persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Hiroki prit la direction qu'il avait vue Ruiza emprunté et ralentit de manière à rouler au pas près du blond qui marchait sur le trottoir. En se sentant observé mais surtout en remarquant l'étrange comportement de la voiture qui roulait à côté de lui, Ruiza tourna la tête et reconnu le sourire d'Hiroki. Le blond s'arrêta tout en soupirant d'exaspération et le brun coupa le moteur tout en continuant de sourire.

« Je peux vous déposer quelque part ? »

Ruiza prit le temps réfléchir à cette proposition avant d'y répondre. Elle tombait plutôt bien car s'il traînait trop, le gratin risquait de refroidir. Aussi décida-t-il de répondre favorablement à la proposition du brun. Hiroki en était réellement ravie et voyait là une ouverture pour engager la conversation avec le blond. Ce dernier monta dans le coupé noir d'Hiroki qui lui demanda après avoir démarré :

« Où dois-je vous déposer très chère ?

- À l'hôpital s'il vous plait, répondit simplement Ruiza.

- Vous allez voir un parent ?

- En quelque sorte.

- J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup.

- Vous avez tout compris. »

Hiroki éclata de rire à cette réponse. Décidément, cette jeune femme était d'une franchise déconcertante ! Mais cela ne la rendait que plus charmante aux yeux du brun qui mourait d'envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hiroki s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Ruiza le remercia et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, Hiroki lui saisit le poignet en déclarant : « J'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir ». Ruiza fit mine de réfléchir puis répliqua : « Mais pas moi. Merci encore ». Le blond lui adressa un sourire et le salua de la main tout en entrant dans l'hôpital. Hiroki resta bouche ouverte de surprise. Elle ne manquait pas de culot pour lui parler comme ça. Mais il adorait les femmes de caractère et encore plus celles qui lui résistaient alors, cette magnifique blonde, il allait tout faire pour la séduire.

C'est son cellulaire qui le ramena à la réalité. Hiroki le sortit de sa poche et sans regarder le numéro de l'appelant, il le porta à son oreille en déclarant :

« Oui ?

- Hiroki, c'est Inata.

- Oh ! Ina-chan. Alors que se passe-t-il avec ton prince ?

- mmm... est-ce que vous déjeunez ensemble ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il vient de me dire qu'il avait d'autre engagement.

- Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un dîner d'affaire.

- Peut-être..., soupira la jeune femme avec une pointe de déception.

- Bon, écoute. De toute façon, je devais passer le voir. Alors je te dirais si jamais tu as du souci à te faire.

- Merci Hiroki ! Tu es un amour !

- On me le dit souvent, répondit simplement le brun avant de raccrocher. »

Hiroki redémarra puis prit la direction du bureau d'Asagi afin de partir en quête d'informations sur son mystérieux engagement. Quoi qu'Hiroki était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un déjeuner d'affaire et rien de plus. Mais s'il pouvait rendre service en rassurant Inata qui était folle d'Asagi depuis le lycée, alors il pouvait bien allait jeter un coup d'oeil sur ce que faisait son meilleur ami.

OoOoO

On frappa à la porte de son bureau et Asagi déclara que c'était ouvert. Le brun reposa ses yeux sur son déjeuner qu'il mangeait avec appétit. Même froid, c'était un régale et il ne regrettait pas d'en avoir emporté avec lui, ni d'avoir refuser de déjeuner avec Inata. Ruiza avait véritablement un don pour la cuisine.

« Asagi je te dérange ? Demanda Hiroki qui venait d'entrer.

- Non, répondit le brun tout en posant sa boîte en plastique sur la table. »

Hiroki referma derrière lui et s'assit en face de son ami tout en fronçant les sourcils. Asagi l'interrogea du regard et son ami lui demanda :

« Ton rendez-vous a été annulé ?

- Hein ?

- Inata m'a dit que tu avais des engagements pour ce midi.

- Oh...heu... oui, ça s'est décommandé à la dernière minute, mentit Asagi avec un léger embarra qu'Hiroki décela immédiatement.

- Vraiment ? Et que manges-tu ? Demanda sournoisement Hiroki en s'accoudant au bureau d'Asagi.

- Heu...

- Tu l'as préparé ce matin ? C'est rare que tu emportes ton déjeuner au travail.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, avoua Asagi.

- Ah bon ? Ta grand-mère est déjà sortit de l'hôpital ?

- Ce n'est pas elle non plus c'est Ruiza.

- Ruiza ? S'étonna Hiroki. Oh ! L'aide soignante de ta grand-mère.

- Oui voilà, répondit Asagi en baissant les yeux sur ce qu'il mangeait pour poursuivre son repas.

- Je vois qu'Inata a de la concurrence, plaisanta Hiroki.

- N'importe quoi, soupira Asagi.

- Bon, je te laisse finir de déjeuner. Il faut que je rassure Inata en lui disant que sa potentielle rivale est une aide-soignante. »

Asagi se contenta de rire doucement tout en continuant de manger. Alors Hiroki aussi croyait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Enfin, s'il venait à croiser Ruiza, il se rendrait rapidement compte que sa grand-mère l'avait également roulé. En faite, elle avait inventé cette idée pour tenter d'appâter Asagi et l'obliger à venir plus souvent la voir. C'était mal connaître son petit-fils qui n'était pas un coureur de jupon et qui n'avait jamais voulu voir à quoi ressemblait cette aide-soignante. Au contraire, Asagi lui avait rétorqué : « Oh ! Puisqu'il y a à présent quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi à domicile, je viendrais moins souvent. ». Kana-san avait donc obtenu le contraire de ce quelle souhaitait faire en mentant sur le sexe de Ruiza. Mais apparemment Hiroki y croyait dur comme fer. Quoi qu'à l'entendre, on comprenait qu'il n'était pas intéressé et qu'il devait se l'imaginer horrible et sans raffinement. Asagi sourit à cette pensée. Ruiza était loin d'être horrible et sans raffinement. Il était même très séduisant pour un homme. Enfin, Hiroki n'en serait pas pour autant intéressé puisqu'il était hétérosexuel. Et ce serait un comble que le Dom Juan qu'il était, tombe amoureux d'un homme ! Non, ce serait trop drôle. Asagi ria même à cette idée absurde.

OoOoO

« Ton gratin était délicieux mon garçon ! S'écria Kana-san.

- Merci, répliqua le jeune homme en rougissant. »

Kana-san ne résista pas à l'envie de lui pincer les joues tant elle le trouvait mignon. Mignon à croquer, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Asagi qui était un véritable glaçon dont on ne pouvait jamais arracher un sourire sincère. Vraiment, Kana-san aurait aimé que son petit-fils soit un peu plus comme Ruiza. Enfin, Asagi était tel qu'il était et elle l'aimait quand même.

« Quand sortez-vous de l'hôpital ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, soupira la vieille femme avec dépit. Mais en tout cas j'ai hâte. Surtout que j'ai encore du mal à croire que l'homme des neiges puisse se montrer aussi gentil avec toi et j'aimerais bien le voir de mes yeux.

- Kana-san ! Ne parlez pas comme ça de votre petit-fils !

- Mais c'est vrai. Il est aussi froid qu'un glaçon. Il a toujours été comme ça de toute façon.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

- Alors à demain Ruiza. »

Ruiza lui adressa un grand sourire enfantin puis lui fit un énorme câlin avant de s'en aller avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment content de la voir en pleine forme. Après tout, Kana-san était un peu comme sa grand-mère. Du moins, il la considérait comme telle.

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! S'écria une voix familière. »

Ruiza s'arrêta net dans le couloir de l'hôpital et se retourna pour apercevoir Hiroki qui marchait vers lui tout en souriant. Ruiza leva les yeux aux plafonds et soupira profondément. Décidemment, ce qu'il pouvait être pot de colle celui là ! Il ne semblait toujours pas découragé. Pourtant Ruiza pensait lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

« Bon, j'espère que vous êtes à présent libre pour un café ? Demanda Hiroki en s'arrêtant devant le blond.

- Vous n'abandonnez jamais ?

- Jamais.

- Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez. Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas. »

Hiroki fut assez surpris part cette révélation, mais elle expliquait beaucoup. Voilà pourquoi cette jeune femme n'était pas tombée sous son charme. Elle était lesbienne. Mais Hiroki n'en était pas pour autant décourager. Il aimait la difficulté et il était prêt à relever le défi. Il lui ferait comprendre qu'il valait toutes les femmes du monde et qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'avoir un homme dans sa vie.

« Laissez-moi vous faire changer d'avis ? Déclara Hiroki.

- Laissez tomber, répliqua Ruiza en lui tournant le dos.

- Non, lâcha Hiroki en lui empoignant le bras. Je ne laisserais pas tomber. Je veux vous connaître. Et tant pis si je n'ai aucune chance. Je veux simplement vous connaître. Alors accordez-moi cette faveur, s'il vous plait. »

Sans le lâcher, Hiroki fit un pas vers lui et Ruiza baissa la tête de manière à mettre de la distance entre leurs deux visages.

« Bon, un simple café et après vous me ficherez la paix, rétorqua Ruiza en soupirant de rage.

- Bien sûr, répondit Hiroki avec un sourire victorieux. »

Ruiza recula afin de mettre plus de distance entre eux puis le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture.

OoOoO

« Hide-Zou ! Ce salon de thé est magnifique ! S'écria Tsunehito qui était pendu au bras de son amant. Mais ça ne doit pas être donné de prendre un café ici, ajouta le brun avec un petit soupir.

- Mais rien n'est trop beau pour toi mon ange, déclara le châtain collant sa tempe à celle de son amant qui ferma les yeux.

- Tu es un amour ! S'exclama le brun en resserrant son étreinte sur le bras de son petit ami. »

Hide-Zou le fit asseoir à une table avant de prendre place face à lui. Un serveur vint ensuite leur apporter la carte et Tsunehito la parcouru des yeux. Tout était si cher ! Et il se demandait si son amant faisant bien de l'emmener ici.

« Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Hide-Zou en posant une main sur celle de son cher et tendre. »

Tsunehito soupira faiblement puis referma la carte et regarda son amant avec un léger sourire :

« Hide-Zou, ne fait pas de folie pour moi. C'est vraiment superflue.

- Mais je veux que nous gardions un agréable souvenir de notre premier rendez-vous. Jusqu'à maintenant, on ne s'est retrouvé qu'en boîte de nuit. Cette fois, je veux que ce soit différent. Surtout que maintenant c'est officiel.

- Tu es vraiment un amour, répliqua Tsunehito en serra sa main entre les siennes. »

Les deux amoureux se sourirent puis replongèrent dans leur carte qui offrait tout un choix de thé, café, boissons chaudes ou froides, ainsi qu'accompagnement tel que pâtisserie, viennoiserie et autres. Un véritable plaisir pour les yeux mais aussi pour le palais. Et tant pis pour les kilos, Tsunehito avait de la marge et pouvait se le permettre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à interpeller l'homme de sa vie, son regard fut attiré par la porte du salon de thé qui venait de s'ouvrir sur deux hommes. L'un d'eux était Ruzia. Surpris, Tsunehito fronça des sourcils et tenta de reconnaître l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Mais visiblement, il ne le connaissait pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon coeur ?

- Non, tout va bien, répondit Tsunehito avec un petit sourire. Il y a simplement Ruiza qui semble être en charmante compagnie. »

Surpris, Hide-Zou se retourna et aperçu effectivement Ruiza en compagnie d'un homme brun.

« Mais Ruiza est hétérosexuel, non ? Répliqua Hide-Zou.

- Oui, mais l'homme qui l'accompagne ressemble à un Roméo en chaleur, soupira Tsunehito.

- Oh... dans ce cas, pauvre Ruiza.

- Oui, répliqua Tsunehito en pouffant de rire. D'ailleurs, rien qu'à sa tête, on voit qu'il n'est pas ravi d'être là. Mais ça me fait quand même plaisir de voir qu'il a une vie sociale. Il a toujours eu très peu d'ami en dehors de moi.

- Et bien, je tacherais d'être aussi son ami, déclara Hide-Zou en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son amant qui fondait littéralement pour sa gentillesse mais aussi pour son sourire. »

De son côté, Ruiza ne passait pas un moment aussi romantique et agréable. Loin de là, il était plutôt exaspéré par toutes les petites attentions qu'Hiroki avait à son égard.

« Au faite, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom, déclara Hiroki tout en posant sa tasse sur la table.

- Parce qu'on se tutoie maintenant ?

- J'aimerais simplement faire un peu plus ta connaissance, déclara Hiroki en posant sa main sur celle vêtu de gant de Ruiza. »

Le blond retira immédiatement sa main sous les sourires et les rires retenus de Hide-Zou et Tsunehito qui les observaient depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

« Ruiza, lâcha le blond. Voilà comment je m'appelle.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Ruiza. Et que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Et toi ?

- Je tiens une galerie d'art dans le centre ville.

- Oh. Et bien moi je suis sans diplôme et je sers d'homme à tout faire pour une personne généreuse qui à bien voulu donner un toit à l'empoter que je suis.

- Il ne faut dire ce genre de chose. Je suis sûr que tu sais faire tout un tas de chose très intéressante. »

Ruiza mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte du double sens de la phrase. Il se demanda même si c'était lui qui avait l'esprit tordu ou s'il avait un véritable pervers devant lui.

« Mais qu'entends-tu par homme à tout faire ? Ou plutôt femme à tout faire ? Demanda Hiroki avec un léger sourire.

- Femme à tout faire ? »

Ruiza fut alors prit d'un rire nerveux. Alors ce type pensait encore qu'il était une femme ? Le pauvre, il risquait d'avoir une sérieuse surprise et Ruiza ne raterait pas l'occasion de lui donner cette douche froide en levant le malentendu.

« Je crois qu'il y a une méprise, commença le blond.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je ne suis pas une femme.

- Pardon ? Lâcha Hiroki dont le visage était subitement devenu pâle.

- Je suis un homme. Alors je vais m'en aller. Toutes mes excuses. »

Ce fut la bouche grande ouverte de surprise et le visage décomposé qu'Hiroki suivit Ruiza des yeux. Il venait de draguer un homme. Lui, le plus grand playboy de cette ville. Le tombeur de ces dames, il venait de draguer un homme. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la voix de Ruiza était bien trop grave pour être celle d'une femme, seulement il s'était laissé envoûté par sa beauté. _Sa beauté ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !_ Hiroki se prit la tête entre les mains avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il devait se calmer et remettre ses idées en place.

« Je crois qu'il vient de se faire plaquer, lâcha Hide-Zou qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

- Ruiza n'aime pas les hommes, soupira Tsunehito. Bon, où en étions nous ? »

Hide-Zou lui adressa un léger sourire avant de serrer tendrement les mains de son petit ami qui était aux anges.

OoOoO

Hiroki était debout devant la grande fenêtre du salon de son appartement où il pouvait observer les lumières de la ville endormie. Il tenait un verre de whisky dans la main et le buvait sans penser à rien en particulier. Ce qu'il avait découvert cet après-midi le perturbait encore. Cela faisait presque quatre jours qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette femme et voilà qu'il découvrait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Cela lui avait fait un sérieux choc car jamais il n'avait autant désiré une femme. Seulement, Ruiza n'en était pas une. Il était un homme et cela changeait beaucoup de chose. Hiroki se posait même de sérieuse question sur lui-même. Était-ce normal de tomber sous le charme d'un homme ? En tout cas, c'était un comble pour lui qui était un playboy de première. Il avait toujours revendiqué cette étiquette. Il en avait toujours été fiere et n'avait jamais souhaité se fixer avec une femme. Seulement, ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle... Au fond de lui, il y avait eu cette petite voix qui lui avait chuchoté qu'avec elle, cela serait différent d'avec les autres. Dans un sens, cette petite voix n'avait pas tord puisqu'il n'y avait rien de plus différent que de sortir avec un homme. Seulement c'était impensable. Hiroki n'était pas gay ! Et s'il s'était intéressé à Ruiza c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait cru qu'il était une femme. Rien de plus.

« Bon, mon très cher Hiroki. Tu vas oublier cette histoire et le plus vite sera le mieux. »

Hiroki but d'un trait son verre puis soupira et se dirigea vers son canapé où il s'y laissa tomber. Il laissa traîner son verre vide sur sa table basse en verre puis se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Ruiza de la tête même maintenant qu'il savait que c'était un homme.

OoOoO

Asagi était installé sur le canapé du salon et consultait ses mails avec son ordinateur portable. Il aurait très bien pu rester le faire dans sa chambre, mais il avait eu la soudaine envie de travailler dans le salon. Alors il avait laissé parler ses envies sans trop se poser de question. Une vibration l'interpella et fut suivit d'une sonnerie. Asagi détourna les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur portable pour le poser sur celui de son téléphone. C'était Inata qui l'appelait. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui décrocha sans plus attendre :

« Oui ?

- Asagi ! Mmmh... comme je n'ai pas eu mon déjeuner, aurais-je le dîner avec toi ? »

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent un peu plus avant qu'il ne soit attiré par un bruit venant de la cuisine. Asagi se pencha sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers la dîtes cuisine et aperçu Ruiza en plein ouvrage. Le brun hésita un moment puis déclara :

« Je regrette Inata, ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Oh... tu aimes tant que ça te faire désirer, hein ?

- Bien sûr.

- Bon et bien tant pis pour toi. Aller passe une bonne soirée Asagi.

- Toi aussi. »

Asagi posa son téléphone sur la table basse puis l'observa un moment avant de se lever tout en retirant ses lunettes. Il prit ensuite la direction de la cuisine et resta un moment appuyé contre le chambranle pour regarder Ruiza s'agiter dans tous les sens. Le brun se demandait bien ce qu'il préparait pour le dîner. En tout cas, l'odeur était très alléchante. Asagi finit par se détacher de l'entrée et avança un peu plus dans la cuisine. Alors que Ruiza était penché sur une marmite, le brun regarda au dessus de son épaule pour savoir ce qu'il cuisinait. Ruiza se retourna à cet instant et le percuta tout en sursautant.

« Excusez-moi, je...je ne vous avais pas vu, balbutia Ruiza toujours prit en sandwich entre Asagi et la gazinière.

- C'est de ma faute. Ne vous en faîte pas. Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

- mmmh... il ne reste plus que la table à mettre, déclara Ruiza en croisant les bras sur son tablier et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas je m'en charge, répliqua Asagi tout en souriant. »

Ruiza ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Décidemment, l'homme des neiges n'était pas aussi froid que Kana-san le disait. De toute façon elle exagérait toujours.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé de bon ? Questionna Asagi tout en mettant la table.

- Un curry de poulet. J'espère que vous aimerez répliqua Ruiza en commençant à les servir.

- Merci de vous donner autant de mal. »

Ruiza releva les yeux pour les poser sur Asagi qui le fixait tout en souriant. Le blond se sentit étrange et ne put supporter le regard insistant du brun sur lui. Il baissa donc les yeux sans savoir que ses pommettes s'étaient teintées de rose. C'était léger, mais Asagi le remarqua et ne sourit qu'un peu plus. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à faire rougire les hommes, mais Ruiza était un peu spéciale.

Ruiza se sentit tout drôle de dîner avec Asagi. Cela faisait presque quatre jours qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit et c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient réellement dans la même pièce, qui plus est pour dîner. Le blond était même un peu embarrassé et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. D'ailleurs, il était tellement nerveux que son estomac lui fessait un peu mal. Asagi se rendit compte de la gène de son vis à vis et releva les yeux vers lui. Ruiza lui adressa un sourire gêné puis baissa les yeux. Le brun sourit puis déclara :

« C'est vraiment très bon.

- Vraiment ! S'écria Ruiza en relevant les yeux tout en souriant. »

Asagi ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Ruiza avait des réactions si enfantines parfois. Il pouvait s'enflammer pour un rien et ensuite paraître tout gêné. Au final, il ressemblait encore à un adolescent. Ruiza piqua du nez et Asagi reprit :

« J'ai beaucoup aimé la pintade de ce midi.

- Si vous voulez je peux vous préparer votre déjeuner. »

Surpris, Asagi ne répondit pas tout de suite et Ruiza s'excusa tout en baissant les yeux. À dire vrai, Asagi n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on prenne soin de lui. Il n'avait eu que sa grand-mère qui était à ses soins, ce qui l'avait toujours agacé. Mais étrangement, de la part de Ruiza, cette proposition ne l'énervait pas.

« Pourquoi pas. Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

- Dans ce cas, je vous ferais votre déjeuner le temps de votre séjour ici. Je vous l'apporterais directement à votre bureau. Comme ça, vous mangerez chaud.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ça fait aussi partie de mon travail. »

Le sourire d'Asagi s'affaissa légèrement et Ruiza se maudit d'avoir sortit une telle réplique. Toutefois, le brun ne poursuivit pas cette conversation et changea de sujet, ne laissant pas à Ruiza le temps de rattraper ce qu'il avait dit précédemment. Cela dit, le reste du dîner se passa sans incident et ils purent discuter de tout et rien. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Asagi insista pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle et Ruiza ne put lui dire non. Il fut même très touché par son geste. Une fois tout rangé dans la cuisine, ils montèrent se coucher en même temps et Asagi vit enfin dans laquelle des chambres Ruiza était installé. C'était celle qui en générale n'était attribué à personne. Même lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup d'invité, Kana-san refusait d'attribuer la chambre du fond à qui que ce soit car elle était un peu spécial pour elle. Aussi, Asagi fut-il surprit qu'elle ait installé Ruiza là bas. Enfin, le brun avait arrêté de tenter de comprendre son excentrique de grand-mère.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit et rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Dès que Ruiza fut dans son lit, il s'y laissa tomber tout en souriant. Il avait rarement passé une soirée aussi agréable. Et jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'Asagi pouvait être si gentil. Il n'avait vraiment rien avoir avec le glaçon que Kana-san lui avait décrite. Vraiment, elle jugeait très mal son petit-fils et Ruiza le lui dirait demain. Après tout, elle se devait de savoir que son petit-fils était un homme adorable. Ruiza n'oublierait d'ailleurs jamais ce dîner qu'il venait d'avoir avec lui.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Hiera Ramuk

Titre : Snowman

Genre : U.A., Comédie Romantique

Personnage : D

Pairing : Hide-Zou X Tsunehito ( pour le moment n.n )

Chapitre 5 :

Une sonnerie retentit, et Ruiza tendit la main afin de couper son réveil. Il l'avait réglé sur 5h du matin afin d'être sûr d'être le premier levé. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas ensommeillé et encore en pyjama, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Asagi qui était en tenu de sport. Le brun lui sourit et Ruiza y répondit avec un certain embarra compte tenu de sa tenue.

« Je vais faire un peu de jogging, déclara Asagi tout en continuant de sourire.

- Oh... je... je vais faire le petit-déjeuner.

- Très bien. Je serais revenu dans une petite demi-heure. »

Ruiza acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et regarda Asagi descendre les escaliers. Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma derrière le brun, Ruiza poussa un léger soupir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi depuis qu'il s'était levé il y avait ce sourire collé au visage, et il n'avait fait que croître depuis qu'il avait vu Asagi. Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête vivement. Il se comportait bizarrement ce matin. Peut-être couvrait-il encore quelque chose ? Il espérait que non car ce n'était vraiment pas drôle de tomber malade. Et puis, il ne voulait pas qu'Asagi se sente encore obligé de s'occuper de lui. Quoi qu'il en gardait un assez bon souvenir.

Dès qu'il fut à la cuisine, Ruiza se mit tout de suite au travail. Il avait un petit déjeuner à préparer et il espérait qu'il plaise au petit-fils de sa patronne. Ruiza fit griller du pain, prépara des oeufs brouillés, du café. Il disposa du jus d'orange sur la table ainsi que des céréales. À dire vrai, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'Asagi prenait le matin et il se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû lui demander avant qu'il ne parte courir. Maintenant c'était trop tard alors Ruiza ferait de son mieux.

Asagi rentra plus tôt de son jogging mais prit le temps de prendre une douche avant d'arriver dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il aperçu la table bien garnie, il ne su trop quoi dire à Ruiza qui souriait tout en lui désignant un siège. Asagi qui d'habitude ne prenait qu'un café le matin et qui détestait manger, se surprit à avoir faim devant toutes ces bonnes choses que l'aide-soignant de sa grand-mère lui avait préparées. Après avoir hésité, Asagi commença à manger sous le regard satisfait de Ruiza. Le brun devait reconnaître qu'il avait bon appétit ce matin mais comment résister à toutes ces bonnes odeurs ? Et pourtant, même quand c'était sa grand-mère qui les lui préparait, il rechignait toujours et touchait à peine au petit déjeuner. Là au contraire, il mangeait goulûment tout ce qui se présentait à lui sous le sourire de Ruiza qui était fier de lui.

« J'ai rarement prit un petit déjeuner aussi copieux, avoua Asagi tout en essuyant la bouche avec une serviette de table. Merci beaucoup.

- C'est normal, répondit Ruiza avec une pointe de timidité.

- Bon, il faut que je me prépare. Merci encore. »

Ruiza lui fit un oui de la tête et le regarda quitter la cuisine tout en soupirant de satisfaction et d'une autre petite chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

OoOoO

« Quoi ? Il passe son temps à sourire ? Il a fais la vaisselle hier soir ? Il t'a complimenté sur ta cuisine ? Il a mangé ce matin ? »

À toutes les questions de Kana-san, Ruiza répondit par un oui de la tête. Le vieille femme fronça des sourcils et se mit à fixer un plie du drap tout en réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire son petit protégé. Tout ce que Ruiza lui avait raconté semblait complètement irréel mais surtout, cela ne ressemblait pas à l'Asagi qu'elle connaissait. Généralement, son petit-fils était un véritable glaçon. Là, il semblait être un jeune homme épanouis. Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'être. Kana-san regarda Ruiza du coin de l'oeil. Le blond était tout souriant et semblait vraiment de bonne humeur. Ruiza l'était généralement, mais aujourd'hui il avait quelque chose de différent.

« Dis-moi Ruiza, comment trouves-tu mon petit-fils ?

- Je vous l'ais dit, il est vraiment adorable. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kana-san et Ruiza détourna les yeux tout en rougissant légèrement.

« Mais... c'est normal...il...il a de qui tenir..., ajouta Ruiza.

- Oui, fit Kana-san d'un air peu convaincu. En tout cas tu l'apprécies beaucoup.

- Que...que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Ruiza tout en rougissant sans s'en rendre compte.

- Rien, fit innocemment la vieille femme.

- Bon, je dois vous laisser. Il faut que je lui apporte son déjeuner également. »

Kana-san arqua un sourire de surprise et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles se dessina sur son visage ridé.

« Oh ! Tu lui fais aussi son déjeuner ? Mais c'est que tu te laisses exploiter par l'homme des glaces !

- Kana-san... je...

- Vas-y Ruiza. Avant que ça ne refroidisse. »

Le blond acquiesça puis s'en alla après avoir lui avoir fait un énorme câlin. Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Ruiza ne traîna pas. Il ne voulait pas que le déjeuner d'Asagi refroidisse. Dans la précipitation, Ruiza percuta un visiteur. Le blond s'excusa auprès de l'homme qu'il avait cogné puis s'en alla rapidement. Hiroki le regarda partir sans tenter de le rattraper. Son estomac était noué et il avait l'impression d'être cloué sur place. Ruiza ne l'avait même pas reconnu mais il était bien trop pressé pour ça et le brun se demandait où il courrait ainsi. Lorsque Ruiza quitta son champ de vision, Hiroki baissa les yeux et soupira tristement. Il avait pensé à Ruiza toute la nuit dernière et voilà qu'il le croisait aujourd'hui. À croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire sortir de son esprit. Seulement, le blond était un homme et Hiroki ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Lui il n'appréciait que les corps féminins, leurs courbes, leurs parfums, leurs finesses. Alors pourquoi pensait-il autant à cet homme ? Parce qu'il l'avait prit pour une femme ? Mais maintenant Hiroki savait que Ruiza était un homme et il ne pouvait plus penser à lui de cette manière. Le brun ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait si mal. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Mais son coeur lui faisait mal et il l'admettait difficilement.

Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, Hiroki se dirigea vers la chambre de Kana-san. Il frappa à la porte puis y entra après qu'elle le lui ait permis. Tout en souriant légèrement, il lui tendit un petit plastique contenant des oranges. Il savait qu'elle en raffolait et que c'était bon pour son coeur. Kana-san l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Après tout, Hiroki était un ami d'enfance d'Asagi et il était un jeune homme qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, il venait plus souvent la voir que son propre petit fils.

Hiroki n'avait pas bonne mine. Kana-san s'en rendit immédiatement compte. Cela se voyait comme le nez au bout milieu de la figure. Il était pâle et avait des cernes. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état, ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Après tout, Hiroki était habituellement un jeune homme souriant et plein de vie. Or là, il peinait à sourire. Non, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. La vieille femme ouvrit les bras et le jeune homme lui fit un câlin ou plutôt il allait se blottir contre celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa grand-mère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon poussin, répliqua-t-elle tout en le serrant très fort contre lui.

- Rien grand-mère. Je suis simplement fatigué.

- Ah ! Pas de ça avec moi, répliqua-t-elle en le lâchant. Tu as la tête d'un type qui s'est fait largué, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant intensément. »

Hiroki baissa les yeux tout en souriant tristement et murmura :

« C'est un peu ça grand-mère.

- C'est à cause de cette femme dont tu es amoureux ?

- Je ne pense pas que j'étais véritablement amoureux d'elle, déclara le brun d'une voix étranglé.

- Moi je te dis que tu l'aimais et que tu l'aimes encore. Crois-en mon expérience.

- Non. Je ne pense pas qu'un homme comme moi puisse tomber amoureux. Et surtout pas de ce genre de femme.

- Oh tu sais. Même aux plus grands séducteurs de la terre, ils leur arrivent de tomber amoureux. Et souvent, de femme complètement à l'opposé de celles qui figurent sur leur tableau de chasse. Alors ne renies pas tes sentiments pour elle sous prétexte qu'elle est différente de celles que tu as connu.

- Mais elle ne m'aime pas, soupira Hiroki.

- Et c'est simplement ça qui va t'arrêter ? Toi ? Le plus grand tombeur de cette ville ?

- Je vais y réfléchir grand-mère.

- Et bien fait vite avant qu'un autre ne te la prenne. »

Hiroki acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête et Kana-san parut satisfaite.

OoOoO

On ouvrit sans bruit la porte de son bureau puis on y frappa. Asagi releva la tête et aperçu Inata. Cette dernière était appuyé contre le chambranle et souriait tout en le regardant. Asagi retira ses lunettes de lecture puis lui fit signe d'entrer. La jeune femme entra mais ne prit pas place face à lui. Elle contourna le bureau sous le regard surpris du brun. Inata glissa une main dans la sienne et le tira hors de son fauteuil. Amusé, Asagi se laissa faire et tout en l'entraînant vers la porte, elle déclara :

« Monsieur le directeur, je vous enlève.

- Oh... Et bien, si c'est un enlèvement, je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour vous arrêter. »

Inata éclata de rire en même temps que lui et sans lâcher la main du brun, elle l'entraîna loin de son bureau. En passant devant l'accueil au rez-de-chaussée, Inata s'arrêta devant l'employer et déclara :

« Je vous enlève votre patron. Je ne sais pas si je vous le rendrais avant demain. »

Asagi étouffa un petit rire à cette plaisanterie et son employé se contenta de sourire tout en acquiesçant. Sans lâcher la main d'Asagi, Inata le tira hors de l'immeuble pour l'emmener déjeuner. Alors qu'ils quittaient main dans la main le siège social de l'entreprise familiale que dirigeait Asagi, Ruiza les aperçus de loin. En les voyant main dans la main, le jeune homme blond se sentit étrange. Alors Asagi avait une petite amie. Quoi que cela était normal pour un homme aussi gentil que lui. Après tout, il avait tout pour plaire. D'un seul coup, Ruiza se sentit un peu ridicule avec ce déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé. Compte tenu de l'heure, Asagi allait sûrement déjeuner avec elle. Ruiza baissa les yeux et soupira tristement. Et lui ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant avec ce déjeuner ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Asagi demanda à Inata de prendre place dans sa voiture et de l'attendre. Il avait oublié son portable dans son bureau et même s'il se faisait enlever pour le reste de la journée, il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer. La jeune femme acquiesça et attendit patiemment Asagi dans la Ferrari rouge. Le brun pour sa part se dépêcha de faire demi-tour. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble appartenant à son entreprise, il aperçu Ruiza qui était sur le point de s'en aller. Le blond ne l'aperçu pas car il lui avait déjà tourner le dos pour regagner la maison de Kana-san. Lorsqu'Asagi l'aperçu, il étouffa un juron. Il avait complètement oublié que Ruiza lui avait promis de lui apporter un déjeuner. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure et son regard se posa d'abord sur Ruiza ensuite sur sa voiture qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Asagi hésita puis couru après le blond. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. Surpris, Ruiza se retourna et son estomac se noua lorsqu'il aperçu Asagi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi les yeux du blond lui piquèrent mais il ne pleura pas. Cela aurait été ridicule et puis il n'avait pas de raison de le faire. Asagi lui adressa un sourire gêné puis répliqua :

« Je suppose que c'est mon déjeuner ? »

D'abord surpris, le visage de Ruiza s'éclaira peu après d'un sourire et il acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête tout en tendant à Asagi une boîte. Le brun la prit tout en le remerciant et Ruiza le salua avant de s'en aller. Le blond avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir enlever le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage. Asagi le regarda s'éloigner puis poussa un profond soupir et baissa les yeux pour regarder la boîte contenant le déjeuner que Ruiza lui avait préparer. Rien qu'en pensant aux délicieuses choses que devait contenir cette boîte, l'estomac d'Asagi se mit à gargouiller. Décidément, le blond avait le don de lui ouvrir l'appétit !

Lorsque Ruiza disparu de son champ de vision, Asagi soupira puis se décida à regagner son bureau pour y poser son repas et aussi pour y prendre son portable. Après tout, Inata l'attendait toujours dans sa voiture.

OoOoO

« Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dis que t'étais gay ?

- Je croyais que tu le savais, répondit Tsunehito d'un air dégagé. »

Ruiza poussa un profond soupir puis posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami qui croqua à pleine dent dans la pomme bien juteuse qu'il mangeait.

« C'est vrai, dans le fond je l'ai toujours su, déclara Ruiza.

- Ah tu vois ! Et est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit Ruiza en s'appuyant un peu plus contre son ami.

- Et comment tu trouves Hide-Zou ?

- Sympa.

- Il est adorable. J'en suis fou amoureux !

- C'est bizarre que tu m'en ais jamais parlé avant.

- mmm... je voulais attendre d'être sûr. Au début, j'avais peur qu'il ne veuille que s'amuser avec moi. Mais lui aussi est fou de moi.

- Je suis content pour toi, répliqua Ruiza tout en se décollant légèrement de son ami de manière à pouvoir mieux le regarder. »

Tsunehito tourna la tête et les deux amis se sourirent tendrement. Ruiza remit derrière l'oreille de son ami une mèche noire et le brun le prit dans ses bras tout en s'écriant :

« Raaaahhhh !! T'es vraiment trop kawaii !! Reste toujours tel que tu es Ruiza.

- Moi aussi je t'adore Tsune-chan. »

OoOoO

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

Asagi sortit de ses pensées et lança un regard interrogatif à la jeune femme qui était assise sur le siège passager.

« Je parle du déjeuner.

- Oh... si, répliqua Asagi. C'était très bon.

- Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette, répliqua-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse.

- J'ai passé un moment très agréable avec toi Inata. Seulement, je dois retourner travailler maintenant.

- D'accord... »

Asagi se gara près du siège social de son entreprise puis descendit de voiture en même temps que la jeune femme qui n'avait pas voulu qu'il la ramène puisqu'elle avait encore des courses à faire. Asagi la salua et Inata déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, frôlant légèrement la commissure de ses lèvres, puis elle s'en alla tout en souriant. Asagi la regarda s'éloigner puis soupira et remonta dans son bureau pour reprendre ce qu'il avait laissé précédemment. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se remettre dans le dossier qu'il traitait, son attention fut attirée par la boîte que Ruiza lui avait apportée. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Asagi qui l'ouvrit afin de savoir ce que le jeune homme blond lui avait préparé. Apparemment il s'agissait de rougets grillé et s'il se fiait à l'adore, du citron avait été utilisé pour la cuisson. Voilà qui était appétissant. Bien plus que le plat de fruit de mer qu'il avait commandé ce midi. De toute façon, Ruiza ne cuisinait que de bonne chose et jusqu'à maintenant, Asagi n'avait rien trouvé à redire sur sa cuisine.

OoOoO

Hiroki fixa longuement sa toile vierge. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas peint. Presque trois ans. À dire vrai depuis qu'il avait ouvert cette galerie d'art où ne figurait aucune de ses oeuvres. Elles n'étaient pas assez belle à son goût pour être ainsi exposé quoi que ce n'était pas ce que pensait Asagi ou Inata. Mais ils étaient ces amis. Alors leur avis n'était pas sincère. D'ailleurs, Hiroki se définissait comme un peintre raté. Sans talent. Seulement, aujourd'hui il avait envie de peindre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu pareille pulsion. C'était comme un désire étouffant. Comme celui qui peut prendre un homme devant une femme offerte à lui. Il s'était donc rendu dans son atelier. Celui qui se trouvait dans une petite arrière salle de sa galerie. Un lieu où lui seul pénétrait. C'était un peu son sanctuaire ou plutôt, le cimetière de ses tableaux que de rares personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu.

Après avoir préparé sa peinture, Hiroki se plaça devant sa grande toile blanche. Il la fixa un moment puis ferma les yeux. Une image lui vint à l'esprit et elle le troubla bien qu'il savait dans le fond qu'elle hantait son esprit depuis cinq jours déjà. À ce rythme, il allait vraiment finir par se croire amoureux. Mais c'était peut-être le cas. Après tout, il ne mangeait presque lui, ne dormait plus du tout et n'était hanté que par le désir de revoir ce visage d'ange.

Hiroki poussa un petit soupir puis ouvrit les yeux sur la toile blanche. Quoi que pour lui elle ne l'était plus. Il voyait imprimé sur le blanc, les couleurs de son futur tableau. Il voyait la représentation. Il voyait chaque détail. Mais surtout, il voyait ces yeux qui le méprisaient sans aucune retenu.

Son pinceau frôla la peinture qu'il avait préparé et lentement Hiroki tacha sa toile. Ce tableau, il le terminerait coûte que coûte, même s'il devait y passer la nuit. Il ne franchirait le seuil de cette porte que lorsqu'il serait achevé. Et peut-être qu'après, son coeur souffrirait moins et qu'il s'enlèverait ce fantôme de la tête.

OoOoO

Asagi rentra tôt. Cela dit, il fut surprit de ne pas trouver Ruiza dans la maison. Au début, il pensa que le blond se trouvait dans sa chambre mais lorsqu'il y frappa afin de le remercier pour le déjeuner, il constata que la chambre était vide. Quoi que ce ne fut pas ce qui le surpris le plus. En effet, il avait plutôt l'impression d'être dans la chambre d'une jeune fille encore adolescente et très fleur bleu. Asagi hésita puis jeta un coup d'oeil au dessus de son épaule afin de s'assurer que personne n'arrivait, avant de se décider à entrer. Les murs étaient roses et il y avait des peluches partout. La bibliothèque était remplit de roman à l'eau de rose quoi qu'il y ait une dizaine de polars qui étaient posés négligemment dans un coin de la chambre. Asagi laissa ses yeux traîner sur le lit. Lui aussi était rose. Les draps, les taies d'oreiller, la couette. Tout était rose à dentelle. Non, c'était vraiment une chambre de jeune fille. Enfin, Ruiza était un jeune homme particulier, aussi Asagi ne s'en formalisa pas plus.

Le brun s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsque son regard fut attiré par une livre posé sur le bureau. Curieux, Asagi s'en approcha et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime. Gêné, le brun détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le lire. Il violait déjà l'intimité de Ruiza en entrant dans sa chambre en son absence, et le fait d'être le petit-fils de la propriétaire de lieu ne lui donnait pas tous les droits. Asagi avait donc l'intention de s'en aller quand il aperçu son prénom dans le journal. Là, sa curiosité fut piquée à vif. _Si on parle de moi, c'est une autre histoire..._ Le brun chercha ses lunettes de lecture sur lui et jura lorsqu'il ne les trouva pas. Il les avait oublié en bas. Asagi hésita longuement puis se précipita hors de la chambre, traversant le couloir presqu'en courrant, dévalant à toute vitesse les escaliers et se jetant presque sur ses lunettes qui reposaient tranquillement sur la table basse. Lorsqu'il les eut en main, un sourire de victoire se dessina sur ses lèvres et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, il s'arrêta net. Il se comportait vraiment comme un lycéen. Ce n'était absolument pas adulte de sa part de faire ce genre de chose. Seulement, il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que Ruiza avait bien pu écrire sur lui. _Et puis zut !_ Asagi se dépêcha de monter les marches le menant au premier et regagna la chambre de Ruiza.

« _**Finalement, ce n'est pas un sale type. Enfin je crois. Dans le fond, il est simplement un peu maladroit avec les autres mais il n'est pas bien méchant. La preuve, il s'est merveilleusement bien occupé de moi. Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était occupé de moi de cette façon. Ça m'a beaucoup touché et même plus. **_»

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ? »

Asagi se raidit. C'était Ruiza. Il était rentré et le brun ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Asagi se retourna lentement vers Ruiza et lui adressa un sourire gêné. Le blond l'interrogea du regard et le brun déclara en se retournant complètement : « Je...je te cherchais pour te remercié pour le repas ». Ruiza fut assez surpris qu'il se mette à le tutoyer d'un seul coup mais dans le fond, cela ne le gênait pas vraiment. Seulement, l'explication d'Asagi était un peu bancale.

« Vous me cherchiez ? Penché au dessus de mon bureau ?

- C'est que... »

Ruiza se souvint alors qu'il laissait toujours son journal intime ouvert sur son bureau puisque Kana-san n'entrait jamais dans cette pièce qui lui évoquait bien trop de souvenir.

« Vous lisiez mon journal ! S'écria Ruiza choqué.

- Non c'est que... »

Le blond se précipita vers le bureau et s'empara de son journal qu'il ferma avant de le serrer contre lui. Il posa ensuite un regard noir sur le petit-fils de sa patronne et déclara froidement : « Sortez d'ici avant que je ne dise quelque chose d'inconsidéré ». Asagi se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur et murmura de vagues excuses avant de quitter la chambre de Ruiza. Le blond la verrouilla derrière le brun et ce dernier se retourna pour fixer d'un air dépité la porte. Asagi lâcha un juron et se traita de crétin. Il s'était comporté comme un adolescent. En quoi ça pouvait bien l'intéresser de savoir ce que Ruiza pensait de lui ? En rien. Le brun soupira à nouveau puis entra dans sa chambre.

Ruiza était appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre. Il serrait contre lui son journal. Un journal qu'il avait trouvé ridicule et sans intérêt au début. Il avait même rétorqué à Tsunehito que c'était un truc de fille quand son ami le lui avait offert. Tsunehito avait rit à cette réplique et lui avait rétorqué que ça le soulagerait de tout le poids qu'il portait sur les épaules. Cela avait effectivement marché. Grâce à ce journal, Ruiza avait toujours pu exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. C'était ce qui lui avait permit de tenir le coup durant les moments les plus sombres de sa vie. Alors que quelqu'un puisse le lire, c'était un peu comme si on violait son âme. Même Tsunehito ne savait pas ce que renfermait ce cahier. Et pourtant, il était la personne la plus proche de lui. Celle qui savait tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Celle qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Alors si même lui, il n'avait pas le droit de le lire, pourquoi cet Asagi, cet inconnu en aurait le droit ? Ruiza ferma rageusement les yeux tout en serrant des dents. Doucement, il se laissa glisser contre la porte et finit par se recroqueviller contre elle. Là, des larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues et il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi.

Il était environ 19h quand Asagi quitta sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre à la cuisine, un sanglot l'interpella. Surpris, il se tourna vers la chambre de Ruiza et s'en approcha avec précaution. Il colla son oreille contre la porte et entendit le blond pleurer. L'estomac du brun se noua et il se sentit terriblement coupable. Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de faire du mal à Ruiza. Jamais il n'avait voulu le faire pleurer. Asagi se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira faiblement. Il murmura alors un : « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ». Asagi soupira de nouveau puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus faim.

Ruiza n'avait pas faim non plus. Il était assis contre la porte de sa chambre. Son journal était ouvert entre ses jambes et il cachait ses yeux humides d'une main alors que l'autre tenait une photo. C'était parce qu'il ne voulait que personne ne la voie qu'il pleurait. Au final, ce n'était pas temps de ce qu'il avait écrit dans le journal qui comptait c'était surtout cette photo qu'il ne voulait montrer à personne. Et il avait tellement eu peur qu'Asagi tombe dessus.

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Hiera Ramuk

Titre : Snowman

Genre : U.A., Comédie Romantique

Personnage : D

Pairing : Hide-Zou X Tsunehito ( pour le moment n.n )

Chapitre 6 :

Le soleil était en train de se lever et Hiroki était mort de fatigue. Cela dit, il était plutôt fier de lui. Il n'avait pas terminé son tableau mais il l'avait bien avancé. De toute façon c'était utopique de sa part de croire qu'il le finirait en une nuit. Seulement, il avait fait le plus gros du travail et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était content de ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Son tableau était plutôt ressemblant et le peindre l'avait soulagé quelque peu. Du moins, il se sentait un peu mieux et c'était l'essentiel.

Hiroki s'essuya les mains et regarda une dernière fois ce beau visage qu'il venait d'imprimer sur sa toile. Il lui sourit puis quitta son atelier de peinture afin de rentrer chez lui car il tombait de sommeil. Et pour cause, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit ! Mais cette nuit blanche l'avait aidé à clarifier sa vie et à faire le point sur ses sentiments. Il avait encore du mal à l'admettre mais il était bel et bien amoureux et peu importe que ce soit d'un homme ou d'une femme. Ce qui comptait c'était les battements de son coeur. Ces derniers se faisaient plus intenses à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce beau visage angélique qui l'avait tout de suite séduit. Et le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

OoOoO

Asagi se leva plus tard que d'habitude. Ce matin, il n'avait aucune envie de courir. Il ne se sentait d'ailleurs pas très bien et ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Quoi que dans le fond il ait une petite idée mais préférait ne pas y penser. Lorsqu'Asagi sortit de sa chambre, il aperçu la porte de la chambre de Ruiza s'ouvrir. Dès que le blond aperçu le brun, il détourna les yeux et referma la porte de sa chambre sans pour autant la quitter. L'estomac d'Asagi se noua. Il se sentait vraiment très mal vis à vis de Ruiza et son comportement de la veille n'avait pas d'excuse. Asagi le savait et aurait aimé s'excuser à nouveau seulement, le blond lui en voulait trop et ne l'écouterait sûrement pas. Asagi attendrait alors qu'il se soit un peu calmer et ensuite il lui présenterait de véritable excuse.

Il toucha à peine son café. Asagi n'avait vraiment pas faim se matin. Il se sentait trop coupable vis à vis de Ruiza pour manger. Et puis, il devait songer à la manière dont il se ferait pardonner. Après une courte réflexion, le brun décida de lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était déjà un bon début. Et puis pour le moment c'était mieux que rien.

Lorsque Ruiza se décida à quitter sa chambre, Asagi était parti depuis longtemps. Le blond ne lui en voulait plus vraiment et s'il l'avait évité ce matin c'était surtout parce qu'il avait honte de s'être emporté si violemment la veille. Il craignait d'ailleurs la réaction d'Asagi. C'est donc d'un pas peu sûr et avec un visage sans sourire que Ruiza entra dans la cuisine. Là, il fut stupéfait de trouver une table garnie et n'attendant que lui. Le coeur du jeune homme s'emballa subitement surtout lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un post-it collé sur la table.

« _**Mon geste est impardonnable, je le sais. J'espère que je saurais me rattraper pour cet incident. Asagi. **_»

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme qui retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il continuait à rougir. Il avait commencé à la faire dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le mot laissé par Asagi. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Asagi ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il était sincèrement désolé. Il lui avait même préparé son petit déjeuner ! Rien que d'y penser, Ruiza en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais des larmes de joie. Sans perdre un instant, Ruiza s'installa et commença à manger ce qu'Asagi lui avait préparé. Il savoura ce petit déjeuner comme jamais. Après tout, c'était un peu spécial puisque c'était un cadeau d'Asagi.

OoOoO

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ! S'écria Asagi en faisant irruption dans la chambre de sa grand-mère. »

La vieille femme le regarda de haut avant de lui tourner la tête tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant ainsi comprendre à son petit fils que les formules de politesse n'étaient pour les chiens. Asagi étouffa un juron puis fit demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre sous le regard satisfait de sa grand-mère. Le brun frappa à la porte et attendit avec une certaine impatience qu'elle lui dise qu'il pouvait entrer. Exaspéré par ce cirque Asagi s'apprêtait à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté précédemment mais sa grand-mère se racla la gorge, avant d'ouvrir les bras. Le brun eut une petite grimace avant d'avancer vers Kana-san pour lui faire un câlin. Il déposa même un baiser sur sa tempe et la vielle femme parut satisfaite. Le brun brandit aussitôt deux enveloppes en s'écriant : « C'est quoi ça ! ». Kana-san le lâcha et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle les eut en main, elle afficha un sourire satisfait puis les mit sur le bout de son nez. Elle arracha ensuite des mains de son petit-fils les enveloppes et les regarda un moment avant de s'écrier :

« Oh ! C'est les invitations pour la soirée annuelle que donne l'un de nos investisseurs. Tu dois à tout prit y aller.

- Mais...mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Mais ça serait mauvais pour nos affaires si tu n'y allais pas, déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de malice. »

Elle venait de toucher un sujet qui tenait particulièrement son petit-fils : l'argent. Asagi fit mine de réfléchir un moment. Il avait toujours eu horreur de ce genre de soirée mondaine et futile. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était l'occasion de se faire de nouvelles relations commerciales et d'entretenir les anciennes.

« Tu n'auras qu'à emmener Ruiza avec toi, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait des plus innocent. »

Asagi fronça des sourcils et posa un regard mi-interrogateur mi- méfiant sur sa grand-mère dont le sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il était presque 11h30 lorsque Ruiza arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Kana-san. Aujourd'hui, il était venu à pied et sans encombre. Enfin, comme d'habitude il avait prit le bus pour la moitié de son chemin, mais pour celle qu'il avait fait à pied, rien ne s'était passé et il en était bien content. Pour le déjeuner, il avait préparé pour Kana-san, une salade de riz chaude et il savait qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce plat. Ruiza s'apprêtait donc à frapper à la porte lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était entrouverte. En s'y approchant, il reconnu les voix de Kana-san et d'Asagi. En reconnaissant la voix de ce dernier, il se sentit prit d'un étrange sentiment qu'il ne savait pas vraiment définir, mais il ne lui prêta pas vraiment attention et poussa la porte avec timidité.

« Et pourquoi j'irais à cette soirée avec Ruiza ? Je ne le connais pas. Et puis, il n'est que ton aide-soignant. Il n'est rien pour moi. »

Kana-san n'était vraiment pas contente de ce que venait de déclarer son petit-fils mais également du ton froid et méprisant qu'il avait employé en parlant de son petit protéger qu'elle aimait comme s'il était également son petit-fils. Elle s'apprêtait à dire à Asagi sa façon de penser sur ce qu'il venait de déclarer quand son regard se retrouva attiré par la porte grande ouverte. Surprise d'apercevoir Ruiza dont le visage était complètement décomposé, elle ne put rien dire. Intrigué par la réaction de sa grand-mère, Asagi se retourna et pâlit en apercevant Ruiza. Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire gêné et de circonstance avant de les saluer et d'entrer dans la pièce. Tout en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il tendit à Kana-san son déjeuner mais son sourire et sa bonne humeur naturelle n'étaient pas là et la vieille femme le sentit très distinctement. Elle fusilla donc Asagi du regard et son petit-fils baissa les yeux. Ruiza se retourna vers lui et lui tendit le déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé. Asagi releva lentement ses yeux vers lui et Ruiza lui sourit faiblement en déclarant d'une voix légèrement étranglée :

« V...voilà votre déjeuner Asagi. Bon appétit. Je...je vais vous laisser déjeuner ensemble. »

Les mains de Ruiza tremblaient et Asagi s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il s'empara du déjeuner qu'il lui avait apporté. Le blond les salua poliment puis s'en alla rapidement sous le regard navré d'Asagi qui n'avait pas vraiment pensé ce qu'il avait dit enfin il les regrettait à présent sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être qu'en plus d'avoir blessé Ruiza hier soir, il venait encore de le faire. Et le blond avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit sur lui. Il en était blessé et cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

« J'espère que tu es content de toi, grogna Kana-san. »

Asagi ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Ruiza pour sa part avait refermé la porte derrière lui et dès qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans le couloir, ses yeux qui lui faisaient mal depuis un moment, se mirent à déverser des larmes dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'origine. Mais n'était-ce pas blessant d'entendre la personne pour qui vous vous donnez du mal, même pour un déjeuner, déclarer haut et fort que vous n'êtes rien pour elle ? Ruiza prit une profonde inspiration puis s'essuya les yeux. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Il n'était qu'un domestique et au mieux un aide-soignant sans aucun diplôme. Il était déjà content d'avoir un toit ainsi qu'un salaire. Cette idée aurait dû lui remettre les idées en place mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi humides et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt fondre en larme. Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir ridicule ! Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'arrivait pas s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Alors le mieux qu'il ait à faire, c'était de s'en aller. Il allait rentrer et puis reprendre sa place d'homme à tout faire.

Ruiza marcha mollement dans le couloir de l'hôpital et appuya sans conviction sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et alors que le blond voulait y entrer, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hiroki. Les deux hommes étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre mais également embarrassés compte tenu de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ruiza baissa le premier les yeux et s'excusa tout en entrant dans l'ascenseur alors qu'Hiroki en sortait. Le brun avait ressenti comme un noeud à l'estomac lorsqu'il avait reconnu Ruiza et il le sentait toujours. Un signal sonore retentit, annonçant que l'ascenseur allait se refermer. Hiroki se retourna lentement et Ruiza releva ses yeux pleins de larmes. L'une d'entre elles coula le long de sa joue et Hiroki sentit son coeur se serrer. Sans réfléchir, il plaça sa main entre les portes de l'ascenseur et les empêcha de se fermer sous le regard surpris de Ruiza qui par réflexe recula d'un pas. Les portes s'ouvrirent complètement et Hiroki entra à nouveau dans l'ascenseur.

« Allons boire un café, déclara Hiroki avec un léger sourire.

- Mais...

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et au final ce qui c'est passé est plus amusant qu'autre chose. Alors que ça ne nous empêche pas d'être ami. Allons boire un café mais en ami cette fois et sans arrière pensée. »

Ruiza porta sa main à ses lèvres et étouffa un sanglot. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration et s'essuya le visage tout en reniflant doucement sous le sourire d'Hiroki qui était bien plus qu'amicale.

« Très bien, finit par répondre Ruiza qui était assez embarrassé. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée et Hiroki tira Ruiza hors de l'ascenseur pour l'emmener boire quelque chose de chaud qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le blond se laissa faire. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais puisqu'Hiroki savait à présent qu'il était un homme, il ne chercherait plus le draguer. Alors il pouvait bien prendre un café avec lui et puis cela lui changerait les idées.

OoOoO

Comme à chaque fois qu'Asagi revenait de l'hôpital où il avait été voir sa grand-mère, il était énervé. Cette vieille femme avait le don de le mettre en rogne ! Encore une fois, elle avait gâchée sa journée quoi que ce fût déjà un peu le cas dès qu'il avait reçu ces invitations pour ce cocktail. Non, il détestait vraiment ce genre de soirée mondaine où les gens ne font que se montrer tout en se livrant à du commérage. Enfin, en tant que directeur de l'entreprise de sa famille, il serait bien obligé de s'y rendre et cela ne lui faisait franchement pas plaisir. Le brun grogna et jeta les enveloppes dans un coin de son bureau. Son regard glissa alors sur la petite boîte qui contenait son déjeuner. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage mais il s'effaça lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital. Il était clair qu'il avait dû blesser Ruiza. Après tout, certaines choses ne se disaient pas et surtout pas de cette manière. Mais tout était de la faute de sa grand-mère ! Elle l'avait énervé et poussé à dire ces choses. Quant à Ruiza, il était arrivé au mauvais moment. Asagi ne lui avait pas couru après pour s'excuser bien qu'il avait souhaité le faire. Seulement il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'excuser devant sa grand-mère. Cette dernière n'aurait pas hésité à en rajouter sur son comportement et à l'humilier devant Ruiza. Et ça, Asagi ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Il avait donc laissé Ruiza partir sur ces paroles malheureuses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment. Enfin, il le lui dirait ce soir, au dîner et il ferait en sorte de rendre lui son sourire. Après tout, par deux fois Asagi le lui avait arraché par des actes qui ne lui ressemblaient même pas.

Le brun soupira puis ouvrit sa boîte à repas. Ruiza lui avait préparé des crevettes salées à l'aile. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Asagi qui n'attendit pas longtemps pour déguster ce que le blond lui avait cuisiné avec patience ce matin. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était délicieux. Ruiza était un véritable cordon bleu. Il n'y avait rien à dire sur sa cuisine. Asagi s'arrêta de manger et fronça les sourcils. Il venait de trouver ce qu'il ferait pour rattraper son erreur. Il savait ce qu'il ferait ce soir pour rendre le sourire au blond et aussi pour se faire pardonner des choses horribles qu'il lui avait dites involontairement.

OoOoO

Hiroki s'empara de sa tasse de café et adressa un large sourire à son vis à vis qui était toujours aussi embarrassé. Ils étaient à nouveau dans ce salon de thé où deux jours auparavant, Ruiza avait levé l'ambiguïté de son sexe. Le brun but une gorgé de son café puis reposa la tasse sur sa soucoupe et déclara :

« Bon, nous voilà de nouveau à la case départ. Alors je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Ruiza.

- Moi aussi, répondit le blond avec un léger sourire.

- Je te préfère vraiment quand tu souris. »

Le blond rougit légèrement tout en baissant les yeux. Hiroki se pencha en avant de murmura : « Si tu continues de rougir comme ça, les gens vont croire que tu es une jeune fille que je drague et je vais encore passer pour un coureur de jupon ». Ruiza étouffa un petit rire puis releva les yeux vers le brun et le remercia. D'abord surpris, Hiroki finit par lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier et qu'il n'avait rien fait de particulier à part discuter avec lui tout en l'invitant à boire un café. Ruiza baissa les yeux tout en soupirant doucement et déclara :

« Finalement, je t'avais mal jugé. Tu es vraiment sympathique. Et grâce à toi j'ai déjà oublié ce qui m'avait fait pleurer tout à l'heure.

- Mais ça a été un plaisir de te rendre le sourire.

- Et toi ? Il n'y a rien qui te préoccupe. Je...je veux dire que tu as l'air vraiment fatigué.

- mmm... ça c'est parce que j'ai passé la nuit à peindre.

- À peindre ?

- Oui ! Je t'avais dit que je possédais une galerie d'art. Enfin, je n'expose aucune de mes oeuvres. Ce sont de véritables horreurs ! Seulement, le tableau sur lequel je travaille, lui, il sera magnifique. »

Hiroki avait tout d'abord baissé les yeux et ne les avait relevé qu'à la dernière phrase. Il fixa longuement Ruiza et le blond détourna les yeux tout en souriant. Hiroki sourit à son tour. Comment ne pas le faire ? Ruiza était tellement à croquer lorsqu'il souriait. Il se demandait même qui pouvait être cette personne qui lui avait dit des horreurs. Dans la voiture, Ruiza lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait entendu des choses pas très gentil sur lui. Et qu'il était sans doute trop émotif pour se mettre dans un tel état. Hiroki n'avait rien dit immédiatement. Il ne l'avait pas plus questionné et l'avait emmener ici, dans ce salon de thé. Mais il ne s'en posait pas moins des questions. Et la première qui lui était venu à l'esprit était : Qui a-t-il entre Ruiza et cette personne qui était à l'origine de ses larmes ? Certes, ce n'est pas très agréable d'entendre des méchancetés sur son compte mais delà à en être bouleversé comme Ruiza l'a été. Non, il devait y avoir quelque chose entre Ruiza et cette personne. Hiroki se sentit même un peu jaloux. Bien sûr, ils se connaissaient à peine, mais il aurait aimé avoir déjà une place aussi importante pour Ruiza. Enfin, il lui avait déjà redonné le sourire et c'était déjà ça. Pour le moment, ils étaient en train de sympathiser et peut-être qu'avec le temps, Hiroki réussirait à prendre plus de place dans la vie et dans le coeur de ce jeune homme qui lui avait déjà volé le sien. Le brun l'admettait maintenant. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit et s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait malgré le fait que Ruiza soit un homme. Il avait tenté d'ignorer les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le blond mais il n'avait pas réussit à le chasser de son esprit, alors il ferait avec.

« Au faite Ruiza, tu as un numéro de portable ? »

Le blond parut embarrassé de cette question et Hiroki ajouta :

« Pour qu'on puisse se revoir en amis.

- Oh... et bien en faite non. Je n'ai plus de portable.

- mmmh... c'est embêtant. Dans ce cas, fixons-nous dès à présent un nouveau rendez-vous !

- Pourquoi pas.

- Alors disons ici demain, même heure ?

- D'accord, répliqua Ruiza avec un hochement de tête qu'Hiroki trouva adorable. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller cette fois. »

Hiroki acquiesça et Ruiza s'en alla tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Le brun le suivit des yeux sans que son sourire ne quitte ses lèvres. Il venait de passer un délicieux moment et les battements de son coeur le lui disaient. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de si fort pour quelqu'un. Et pourtant, il en avait connu des femmes mais aucune n'avait eu sur lui cet effet.

« Alors c'est ça d'être amoureux, murmura Hiroki tout en soupirant et en fixant sa tasse vide. »

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il put encore voir l'image de Ruiza assis en face de lui. Ce café qu'ils venaient de prendre ensemble, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier comme ce visage rayonnant que le blond avait en sortant et qui contrastait beaucoup avec le visage si triste qu'il avait à l'hôpital. Hiroki ne savait pas qui était cette personne qui lui avait fait tant de mal mais jamais il ne lui pardonnerait de faire pleurer ainsi un être aussi adorable que Ruiza.

« Je dois vraiment être amoureux... »

OoOoO

On frappa à la porte et Kana-san déclara que c'était ouvert. La vieille femme eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Hiroki que le jeune homme se précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer tendrement. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kana-san qui lui demanda tout en lui caressant les cheveux :

« Je suppose que ta peine de coeur est déjà passée ?

- Oui, répondit Hiroki en relevant son visage rayonnant vers la grand-mère de son meilleur ami. Elle ne m'aime pas mais moi si. Je viens de passer un moment merveilleux avec elle et je suis si heureux !

- Tu es tout simplement amoureux et je suis contente pour toi mon garçon.

- Merci encore Grand-mère. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

- Mais c'est normal. Au faite, tu as reçu ton invitation pour le cocktail de demain soir ?

- Oui, répondit Hiroki. J'irais sûrement. Ça me permettra de faire un peu de publicité pour ma galerie.

- Et tu t'es remis à peindre ?

- J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration, répondit fièrement le brun.

- Je vois, fit Kana-san en comprenant le sous-entendu.

- Et tu vas l'inviter ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur qu'elle refuse.

- Tente ta chance.

- Je vais y penser Grand-mère, répliqua le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur le front de la vieille femme. Bon, je dois m'en aller. J'ai un rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure. J'avais voulu venir plus tôt mais je l'ai croisé. Elle était en larme alors...

- Tu as sauté sur l'occasion. C'est ce qu'il faut faire, ajouta Kana-san en lui pinçant le nez. Allez file, sinon tu vas être en retard. »

Hiroki lui fit un dernier câlin afin de la saluer puis il s'en alla rapidement sous le regard bienveillant de la vieille femme.

OoOoO

« Quel sale type, lâcha Tsunehito tout en croquant dans son éclaire au chocolat.

- C'est sûr que ce n'était vraiment pas très délicat de sa part de dire ça, ajouta Hide-Zou tout en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

- Oui, soupira Ruiza tout en enfonçant sa fourchette dans sa merveille aux fruits.

- Oublies-le, rétorqua Tsunehito. Lui non plus n'est rien pour toi et en plus il t'exploite ! Et puis tu nous as nous ! Ajouta le brun en passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit ami et l'autre autour de Ruiza. Roh ! Et puis t'as vu ! Maintenant on peut manger plein de bonne chose grâce à Hide-Zou !

- Tu les as ramené de ton travail ? Demanda Ruiza à Hide-Zou.

- Oui. Je travaille dans une pâtisserie du centre-ville et ce qui n'est pas vendu est distribué entre les différents collègues, déclara Hide-Zou. Je t'avouerais que même si je suis pâtissier, je ne suis pas très sucre mais puisque Tsunehito adore ça, je le lui en ramène.

- Tu es un amour ! S'écria le brun en se jetant au cou de Hide-Zou.

- Et toi tu vas grossir, rétorqua Ruiza.

- Tu peux parler, lança Tsunehito en lui tirant la langue. »

Ruiza lui tira la langue à son tour et les trois jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire avant de se remettre à parler de tout et de rien sans faire attention à l'heure qu'il était. De toute façon Ruiza n'était pas presser de rentrer chez Kana-san, surtout si c'était pour croiser Asagi. D'ailleurs, il appréhendait un peu de le revoir mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser pour le moment. Il voulait profiter de ce moment qu'il passait avec son meilleur ami et profiter également pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Hide-Zou qui était vraiment un homme charmant. Il formait d'ailleurs un très beau couple avec Tsunehito. Et le fait qu'ils soient un couple gay ne choquait pas vraiment Ruiza. À dire vrai, il n'y pensait pas vraiment et tant que son ami était heureux, c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui.

OoOoO

Asagi était rentré plus tard que d'habitude. Et pour cause, il avait été faire quelques courses avant de rentrer chez sa grand-mère. En effet, il avait prévu de cuisiner ce soir. C'était sa manière de remercier Ruiza mais aussi de se faire pardonner pour les malheureuses paroles qu'il avait eues un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et puis, il y avait eu ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Décidément, Asagi accumulait les gaffes surtout s'il y ajoutait toutes les fois où il l'avait éclaboussé. Vraiment, si Ruiza ne le haïssait pas après tous ça, il avait de la chance. En attendant, il allait tenter de se racheter un tant soit peu. En espérant que son geste touche positivement le blond. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré lorsqu'Asagi arriva avec ses courses. C'était quelque part une chance et Asagi espérait qu'il ne rentre pas avant qu'il n'ait fini. Ainsi, cela pourrait être une surprise qu'il espérait agréable.

Asagi n'était pas aussi bon cuisinier que Ruiza. Il ne savait pas faire des plats compliqués. Il avait de toute façon rarement le temps de s'exercer car à Tokyo, il avait des emplois du temps horrible mais il ne se plaignait pas car c'était lui qui se l'imposait. Il était un acharné du travail et sa grand-mère le lui avait souvent répété. Elle disait qu'il gâchait sa jeunesse et qu'il finirait seul toute sa vie. Mais Asagi n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait beaucoup de responsabilité et ne sentait pas la nécessité d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'un jour il rencontrerait quelqu'un pour qui il aurait envie de travailler moins mais pour le moment, il n'avait rencontrer personne. Il y avait bien Inata. Elle était jeune, jolie, intelligente mais dans le fond, Asagi savait qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Il l'appréciait mais sans plus.

Après avoir longtemps hésité et s'être arraché pas mal de cheveux, Asagi avait décidé de rester simple. Il valait mieux qu'il s'en tienne à quelque chose dans ses compétences et ainsi servir quelque chose de mangeable plutôt que de vouloir faire compliqué et rater leur dîner. Il fit donc simplement rôtir des cailles. Il y ajouta bien évidement des pommes de terre, des épices et des herbes mais comparé à ce que faisait Ruiza, cela son plat paraissait terne. Enfin, il espérait que le jeune homme soit sensible à ce qu'il lui avait préparé.

Lorsque tout fut cuit, Asagi disposa la table et attendit Ruiza, espérant que le jeune homme ne tarderait pas. Il l'attendait avec impatience mais était également terriblement nerveux. Après tout, le blond devait peut-être être très en colère après lui. Enfin, Asagi espérait vraiment qu'il accepte ses excuses.

OoOoO

Ruiza avait refusé qu'Hide-Zou le dépose. Il avait préféré rentrer en bus. Cela lui permettrait de mettre un peu au claire ses idées et réfléchir un peu. Tsunehito lui avait fait promettre d'être prudent et Ruiza lui avait assuré que tout irait bien. Les deux amis s'étaient quittés après s'être enlacé tendrement et Tsunehito avait regardé Ruiza partir avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Dans son bus, Ruiza ne pensa à rien en particulier. Il préférait ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait entendu ce matin. D'ailleurs, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il n'était rien pour Asagi, il avait un petit pincement au coeur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi et n'en cherchait pas vraiment la raison. Peut-être parce que la réponse était trop étrange pour qu'il puisse l'accepter.

Le bus déposa Ruiza à deux pâtés de maison de chez Kana-san. Le blond poursuivit à pied, gardant les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il n'avait pas prit de parapluie et espérait qu'il ne pleuve pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'attraper mal. Pas encore et pas de manière si stupide. Tout en marchant le long de la route, Ruiza repensa à sa première rencontre avec Asagi. Le brun lui avait fait très mauvaise impression et Ruiza devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'était pas montré très polit avec lui. D'un autre côté, compte tenu des circonstances, son comportement était excusable. Un léger rire traversa les lèvres de Ruiza lorsqu'il repensa à leur rencontre à l'hôpital lorsqu'ils avaient découvert tout les deux qui ils étaient pour Kana-san. Le hasard est parfois surprenant. Et puis il y avait la manière dont Asagi s'était occupé de lui lorsqu'il était malade. Ruiza eut un pincement au coeur et décida d'oublier tout ça au risque d'être prit d'une crise de larme qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Après tout, Asagi et lui étaient deux inconnus. Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Alors il n'avait pas à se sentir blessé pour ce qu'il avait entendu ce matin.

Ruiza passa le portail tout en lâchant un petit soupir rempli de tristesse. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de la voiture d'Asagi, son estomac se noua et il prit de profonde inspiration pour ne pas se laisser aller. Le blond se dépêcha d'entrer dans la maison et alors qu'il voulait monter les escaliers, il aperçu de la lumière dans la cuisine. Ruiza s'en approcha et aperçu Asagi endormi sur une chaise. Surpris, le blond avança un peu plus vers la cuisine et aperçu la table dressée pour eux. L'estomac de Ruiza se noua et son coeur se serra l'espace d'un instant. Asagi lui avait préparé le dîner et l'attendait. Ruiza fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que ses yeux lui piquaient toutefois il s'interdit de verser la moindre larme. Cela serait ridicule de le faire. Et puis, il n'était plus triste bien au contraire ! Il était heureux qu'Asagi lui ait préparé le dîner et qu'il l'attende pour manger. Il s'était même endormi durant l'attente. Ruiza jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était 22h. Il était encore temps de dîner et il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait chez Tsunehito. Sans faire de bruit, Ruiza s'empara des assiettes et les fit chauffer au micro-onde. Lorsque ce dernier sonna pour avertir que les plats étaient chauds, Asagi se réveilla en sursaut. Ruiza pouffa de rire puis lui tendit son assiette. Un sourire éclaira le visage du brun qui s'écria :

« Tu es enfin rentré !

- Oui, désolé de rentrer si tard. »

Asagi ne répondit rien. Il oublia même de s'excuser pour ce matin. Mais dans le fond, Ruiza n'attendait pas d'excuse. Il était bien trop touché par ce que le brun lui avait préparé. Ruiza prit place à table et ils se souhaitèrent bon appétit avant de commencer à manger ce qu'Asagi avait préparer.

« C'est vraiment très bon, déclara le blond.

- Ce n'est rien comparé à ta cuisine.

- Ne dîtes pas ça. C'est vraiment très bon.

- Merci. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent longuement avant que Ruiza ne finisse par baisser les yeux tout en rougissant. Finalement, sa journée se terminait aussi bien qu'elle n'avait commencé. Elle s'achevait par un repas qu'Asagi lui avait préparé. Un peu comme ce matin et rien qu'en y pensant, Ruiza se sentait tellement léger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais dans le font, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

À suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Hiera Ramuk

Titre : Snowman

Genre : U.A., Comédie Romantique

Personnages : D

Pairing : Hide-Zou X Tsunehito ( pour le moment n.n )

Chapitre 7 :

Ruiza avait rarement aussi bien dormi et c'est en souriant qu'il se leva ce matin là. En sortant de sa chambre, il croisa Asagi et les deux hommes se sourirent longuement avant que le brun ne se décide à aller courir. Ruiza pour sa part lui prépara le petit déjeuner et Asagi mangea avec appétit, ce qui l'étonna lui-même. À croire que Ruiza avait le don de lui donner faim. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun se disait ça. Il fallait croire que le blond avait un pouvoir étrange sur lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Asagi était heureux de savoir que Ruiza ne lui tenait pas rigueur pour ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'aborda le sujet. Ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé mais dans le fond c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Lorsqu'Asagi partit travailler, Ruiza s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et le regarda s'en aller tout en souriant. Asagi qui faisait une marche arrière pour quitter la cours de sa grand-mère, lança un rapidement regard à Ruiza qui se tenait toujours contre la porte. Un tendre sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun qui ne put résister à l'envie de lui faire un signe de la main. Ruiza y répondit et Asagi se sentit soudainement étrange. Il n'arriva pas non plus à enlever de son visage ce sourire qui commençait à être douloureux. Il se demandait bien ce qui lui arrivait. Enfin, il ne chercha pas trop en profondeur et se contenta de se rendre à son travail.

OoOoO

« Tu as vraiment bonne mine, déclara Asagi en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. »

Hiroki salua son ami qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans sa galerie d'art et tout en marchant avec lui dans l'immense pièce où fleurissaient des tableaux en tous genre, Hiroki lui demanda avec un léger sourire :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas bonne mine ?

- Inata m'a dit que tu semblais déprimé.

- Ce n'était rien de grave. Ça s'est arrangé. »

Asagi l'interrogea du regard avant de lui demander :

« Ne me dis pas qu'Hiroki, le plus grand séducteur de ce pays est amoureux ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

- Tu souris comme un idiot, lâcha Asagi avec un léger rire.

- Je te la présenterais peut-être un jour.

- J'espère bien car je me demande à quoi ressemble la personne qui a été capable de te voler le coeur.

- Attends-toi à être surpris.

- Je ne demande que ça.

- Au faite, on déjeune ensemble ?

- Et bien... j'ai d'autre engagement... »

Hiroki regarda du coin de l'oeil son ami avant qu'un petit sourire moqueur ne se dessine sur ses lèvres :

« Ne me dit pas que c'est l'aide-soignante ?

- C'est un rendez-vous d'affaire.

- Oui oui, c'est ça, se moqua Hiroki qui n'en croyait pas un mot. »

Asagi se contenta de sourire et les deux amis continuèrent à discuter tout en arpentant la galerie d'Hiroki. Asagi essaya bien de savoir qui était le mystérieux amour d'Hiroki mais ce dernier resta muet sur le sujet. Au final, Asagi n'en apprit pas plus sur la femme qui avait volé le coeur de son meilleur ami. Il était également loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Mais Hiroki préférait ne pas révéler ce détail, du moins dans l'immédiat car s'il avait admit ses sentiments pour Ruiza, il n'était pas près d'annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait apparemment un penchant pour un homme. Quoi qu'Hiroki n'avait pas l'impression d'être devenu gay. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel derrière son amour pour Ruiza. Il n'aimait pas subitement les corps masculins. Il était simplement amoureux d'une personne et il s'averrait que c'était un homme. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter là dessus.

OoOoO

« Attends... l'homme des glaces t'a préparé le petit déjeuner hier et le dîner ? Il t'a aussi attendu jusqu'à s'endormir sur sa chaise ? »

Ruiza lui fit un oui de la tête remplit de l'innocence qui le caractérisait. Kana-san fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Cela était-ce possible ? Non, jamais son glaçon de petit fils ne ferait la cuisine pour un autre que lui. Et pourtant, Ruiza n'était pas le genre de garçon à mentir. De toute façon, il mentait très mal et Kana-san savait qu'il disait vrai. Seulement, elle avait du mal à imaginer son petit-fils comme ça. Surtout après ce qu'il avait dit sur Ruiza la veille.

Après avoir longuement réfléchit, un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Kana-san qui répliqua : « mmmh... peut-être que c'est enfin le printemps pour l'homme des neiges ». Ruiza fit mine de réfléchir puis déclara : « La dernière fois je l'ai vu avec une femme. On aurait dit sa petite amie, c'est peut-être ça ». Lorsque le blond termina sa phrase, il sentit son estomac se serrer et son sourire se teinta de tristesse malgré lui. Ruiza se demandait bien pourquoi il réagissait ainsi mais si lui ne comprenait pas, Kana-san avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas raté le changement d'expression sur le visage de Ruiza. La vieille femme ne se choqua pas de sa conclusion. Elle avait de toute façon toujours vu Ruiza plus comme une jeune fille que comme un jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Et toi Ruiza ? Est-ce aussi le printemps pour toi ? »

Le visage du blond vira subitement au rouge à cette question et sa mine embarrassée fit rire Kana-san qui connaissait déjà la réponse. Ruiza piqua du nez et balbutia un :

« Mais... heu... et bien... je n'ai pas encore rencontré de fille qui m'intéresse vraiment...

- Ô vraiment ?

- Bon...je...heu...

- Le déjeuner pour Asagi ?

- Oui ! Je dois le lui apporter !

- Vas-y, répliqua Kana-san avec un sourire bienveillant. »

Ruiza acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et se dépêcha de s'en aller pour apporter son déjeuné à Asagi sous le sourire amusé de Kana-san.

OoOoO

Il était presque midi et Asagi n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il avait renoncer à continuer de travailler et même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, il n'attendait qu'une chose : Ruiza. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Asagi qui retira ses lunettes de lecture. Il les regarda un moment puis lança un coup d'oeil à sa montre tout en soupirant profondément. Le blond n'allait pas tarder. Du moins il l'espérait.

On frappa à sa porte et Asagi qui était affalé dans son fauteuil sursauta. Il se remit droit et déclara que c'était ouvert. Peu après, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ruiza et un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun qui l'invita à entrer. Asagi lui fit signe de s'asseoir mais Ruiza lui déclara qu'il ne pouvait pas rester et qu'il avait d'autres engagements. Asagi perdit son sourire à cette déclaration et parut assez déçu. Cela dit, Ruiza ne s'en rendit pas compte et se contenta de lui tendre son repas tout en souriant. Asagi y répondit mais le coeur n'y était pas vraiment. Le blond déclara alors qu'il devait y aller et qu'on l'attendait ailleurs. Asagi acquiesça et le regarda partir sans rien pouvoir dire. Alors que la porte se refermait sur Ruiza, le brun baissa les yeux et tomba sur les invitations pour le cocktail de ce soir. Asagi s'en empara et se leva d'un bond pour rattraper le jeune homme. Toutefois, il arriva trop tard dans le couloir et vit la porte se refermer sur Ruiza. Asagi jura tout en soupirant. Tant pis, il inviterait Ruiza ce soir lorsqu'il rentrerait du travail. De toute façon, le blond n'aurait sûrement rien à faire. Asagi soupira une dernière fois puis rejoignit son bureau d'un pas lent et sans aucune motivation. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le déjeuner que Ruiza lui avait préparé, il retrouva son sourire. Le blond faisait vraiment des merveilles en cuisine. Et Asagi mangea avec appétit ce que Ruiza lui avait préparé spécialement pour lui.

OoOoO

Hiroki était en avance. Toute la matinée il n'avait attendu que ce moment. Celui où il pourrait être avec Ruiza, rien que quelques instants. En y repensant, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il attendait un rendez-vous avec autant d'impatience. Et pourtant il en avait connu des femmes. Beaucoup avaient traversé sa vie et son lit. Mais pour aucune son coeur ne s'était mis à battre de cette façon. Et il battit un peu plus vite lorsqu'il aperçu Ruiza entrer dans le salon de thé où ils avaient rendez-vous. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hiroki qui se leva pour le saluer. Ruiza le salua à son tour et les deux hommes s'assirent. Un serveur vint apporter une carte à Ruiza qui le remercia. Toutefois, il la consulta à peine car il n'allait prendre qu'un café. Après les habituelles formules de politesse, Hiroki entra dans le vif du sujet en lui montrant deux enveloppes. Ruiza l'interrogea du regard et le brun déclara :

« Il s'agit de deux invitations pour un cockail qui a lieu ce soir. C'est le genre de soirée où on s'ennuis à mourir mais qui est idéal pour trouver des clients avec qui on peut faire de très bonne affaire. J'ai l'intention de me faire un peu de pub là bas, seulement y aller tout seul n'est pas franchement drôle. Alors j'ai pensé à toi.

- Mais y aller avec ta petite amie ne serait pas mieux ? »

Hiroki eut un léger rire nerveux mais aussi un léger pincement au coeur à cette réponse toute fois il garda son sourire et déclara :

« Ruiza, si je t'ai dragué la dernière fois c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas de petite amie.

- Oh... c'est vrai.

- Je veux bien être un coureur de jupon mais je suis un gentleman qui ne cours pas deux lièvres à la fois. Et puis, on peut toujours y aller en étant accompagné par un ami.

- Mais tu n'as pas un ami plus proche à invité ? On se connaît à peine...

- Mon meilleur ami va sûrement y aller avec sa petite amie et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tenir la chandelle.

- Je comprends. Dans ce cas pourquoi pas.

- Je passe te prendre ?

- mmmh... je préférerais qu'on s'y rejoigne là bas, déclara Ruiza.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui parce qu'avant ça je serais chez des amis.

- Je peux d'y prendre là bas.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser.

- Ruiza ! Puisque je te le propose !

- Très bien. »

Ruiza lui donna donc l'adresse de Tsunehito et Hiroki déclara qu'il passerait le prendre vers 19h30. Lorsque tout fut décidé, les deux hommes se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Hiroki profita un maximum de ce moment qu'il trouva trop court car malheureusement Ruiza ne pouvait pas rester longtemps. Après tout, il ne devait pas oublier d'entretenir la maison de Kana-san. Hiroki lui proposa de le ramener mais Ruiza déclara qu'il préférait marcher. Il adorait ça de toute façon. Les deux hommes se quittèrent donc devant le salon de thé et Hiroki suivit Ruiza des yeux. Ruiza avait accepté son invitation et Hiroki était aux anges.

OoOoO

Asagi était rentré bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Et pour cause, il avait peur de rater Ruiza et de ne pas pouvoir l'inviter ce soir. Et le brun tenait à y aller avec lui. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses compte tenu de tout ce que le blond faisait pour lui. Et Ruiza ne lui préparait pas qu'à manger ! Il tenait propre la maison de Kana-san et faisait même la lessive. Asagi devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on prenne ainsi soin de lui mais il reconnaissait que c'était plutôt agréable. Et puis, on pouvait difficilement dire non à Ruiza.

Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, Asagi prit les invitations en main et quitta sa ferrari. Il se dépêcha de gagner la porte d'entrée et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, elle le fit d'elle-même. Asagi sursauta et par réflexe, il cacha les invitations derrière lui. Ruiza avait également sursauté en l'apercevant et le blond lui fit un timide sourire avant de déclarer :

« Asagi, je ne serais pas là ce soir. Kana-san m'a dit que vous sortiez alors je n'ai pas prévu de dîner.

- Tu sors ? Demanda Asagi d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

- Oui. Avec un ami. Bon et bien passez une bonne soirée.

- T...toi aussi, balbutia le brun en le regardant s'en aller. »

Lorsque le blond eut disparu de son champ de vision, Asagi poussa un profond soupir. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Il aurait dû l'inviter plus tôt. _Mais bien sûr qu'il a une vie sociable. Après tout il n'est pas à ma disposition._ Asagi était terriblement déçu mais pas seulement. Il était aussi un peu jaloux. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas demander à Ruiza de rompre ses engagements. Tant pis, il irait seul à cet ennuyeux cocktail.

OoOoO

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tsunehito qui ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir ce qui embarrassa un peu Ruiza. Hide-Zou quant à lui se contenta de sourire et de lui dire qu'il était très élégant comme ça.

« Élégant ? Tu plaisantes ! Mon petit Ruiza est magnifique ! S'écria Tsunehito comme le ferait une fan. »

Hide-Zou reteint un rire alors que Ruiza piquait du nez tout en rougissant. Son meilleur ami s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains, les serrant tendrement.

« Tu es vraiment très beau comme ça, ajouta le brun. Vraiment, je suis sûr que tu vas lui plaire.

- Tsunehito ! J'y vais avec un ami. Et c'est un homme. Alors je ne lui plairais pas.

- Oui, fit Tsunehito avec un petit sourire. »

Ruiza fit une petite moue boudeuse et son ami lui pinça la joue avant de s'écriait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Tsunehito couru jusqu'à sa chambre et revint avec un tube de gloss. Ruiza le regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de reculer d'un pas.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? Demanda le blond tout en reculant encore.

- Ne bougea pas, répliqua Tsunehito qui le menaçait avec son tube de gloss.

- Tsune non... Je...je suis un homme... je peux pas en mettre.

- Tu en as bien mis quand on est sorti en boîte.

- Oui mais c'était pour délirer.

- Tu sais, intervint Hide-Zou, les mannequins et les acteurs en mettent lorsqu'ils se montrent en public.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Ruiza. »

Tsunehito profita de son inattention pour lui badigeonner les lèvres de gloss. Ruiza lui lança un regard noir et le brun éclata rire avant de déclarer qu'il était parfait. Ruiza étouffa un juron avant de sursauter en entendant klaxonner.

« Voilà ton prince charmant, déclara fièrement Tsunehito. »

Ruiza lui lança un regard mauvais puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour faire signe à Hiroki qu'il arrivait.

« Mon dieu ! S'écria Tsunehito en arrivant à la fenêtre. Il doit être drôlement riche pour avoir une telle voiture.

- Bon j'y vais, répliqua Ruiza en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bonne soirée, lança Hide-Zou. »

Ruiza le salua puis se dépêcha de rejoindre Hiroki qui l'attendait déjà en bas. Alors que le blond était dans l'ascenseur, il contempla son reflet. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le gloss. Cela le rendait trop féminin à son goût. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû penser à mettre des vêtements plus masculin car il faisait vraiment très androgyne dans cette tenue.

Lorsqu'Hiroki aperçu Ruiza, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le blond était magnifique. Il portait des vêtements blancs plutôt ample, ce qui ne permettait pas vraiment de définir sa silhouette. D'ailleurs, son pantalon blanc avait plutôt des allures de jupe longue à cause de tous ses plies quant à son chemisier, sa découpe donnait à Ruiza des faux airs de poitrine sous certain point de vu. Ce n'était pas voulut et cette tenue élégante masculine n'aurait certainement pas donner le même effet sur un homme aux traits beaucoup moins fins que Ruiza. Hiroki sortit de son coupé et tout en souriant à pleine dent, il avança vers Ruiza qui était assez embarrassé.

« J'aurais bien mis un costume, commença le blond d'une voix hésitante, mais je n'en ais pas. C'est ce que j'ai de plus élégant et...

- Tu es magnifique, déclara Hiroki en lui prenant les mains.

- Merci, fit Ruiza en rougissant légèrement.

- Allons-y. »

Hiroki lui ouvrit la portière puis la referma lorsque Ruiza fut installer sur le siège passager. Le blond fut légèrement gêné d'une telle délicatesse mais il préféra ne pas y accorder d'importance. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tsunehito qui de sa fenêtre n'avait rien raté. Il souriait même à pleine dents tout en se blottissant contre son amant.

« Que c'est romantique, soupira le Tsunehito en les regardant s'en aller.

- Moi aussi je peux l'être, répliqua Hide-Zou en lui prenant la main. Prends ton manteau et allons nous promener. »

Tsunehito sauta au cou de son amant qui le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

OoOoO

La réception avait lieu dans la salle des fêtes d'un luxueux hôtel. Asagi tendit les clefs au voiturier et monta sans conviction les marches menant au hall. Ce soir, il ne resterait pas longtemps. Il échangerait simplement quelques poignets de mains puis s'en irait le plus discrètement possible. Asagi était au milieu de l'escalier lorsqu'il entendit crier son nom. Le brun se retourna et découvrit Inata en bas des marches. Asagi les redescendit et la rejoignit. Le jeune femme souriante et toute en beauté semblait ravie d'être arrivée en même temps que l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Asagi la salua, la complimentant sur sa tenue et Inata parut satisfaite. Toutefois, elle répliqua avec une petite moue de petite fille :

« Je pensais que tu m'inviterais.

- Pour tout te dire, je n'étais pas sûr de venir.

- Et bien comme nous sommes seuls tous les deux, ennuyons nous ensemble à cette soirée.

- Très bien, répliqua Asagi en lui tendant le bras. »

Inata s'empressa de s'y accrocher et ils montèrent ensemble les marches des escaliers de l'hôtel. Sur le chemin conduisant à la salle des fêtes, Asagi rencontra bon nombre d'homme d'affaire qu'il connaissait avec qui il échangea quelques poignées de mains alors qu'Inata échangeait quelques mots avec les épouses. La jeune femme était visiblement ravie de paraître aux yeux de tous comme la fiancée d'Asagi et beaucoup s'interrogeait sur leur relation. Toutefois personne n'osa poser de question directement.

Hiroki et Ruiza arrivèrent à peine cinq minutes après Asagi. Durant le trajet menant à la salle de fête, Hiroki croisa quelques connaissances qui prirent bien évidement Ruiza pour une femme. Embarrassé, le jeune homme blond n'osa pas les détromper et Hiroki sembla assez amusé de ces méprises sur le sexe de Ruiza. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle de fête, Ruiza constata qu'il n'y avait que du beau monde en tenue de soirée et le blond fut émerveillé par certaine tenue ou parure qui devait coûter les yeux de la tête. Hiroki chercha des yeux Asagi et lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il murmura à voix basse : « Viens, je vais te présenter à mon meilleur ami ». Ruiza acquiesça et Hiroki le prit par la main pour l'entraîner dans la direction voulue. Ruiza fut assez gêné de ce contacte mais finit par s'y habituer. Hiroki pour sa part était plus qu'heureux te tenir sa main même pour quelques secondes. C'était peu mais il s'en contentait pour le moment. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Hiroki lâcha la main de Ruiza qui releva ses yeux pour découvrir avec surprise qu'il était face à Asagi. Ce dernier était tout aussi surpris que lui. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux ne put prononcer le moindre mot ce qui intrigua à la fois Hiroki et Inata.

« Ruiza..., murmura enfin Asagi.

- Vous...vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Hiroki.

- C'est l'aide soignant de ma grand-mère, déclara Asagi sous le regard gêné de Ruiza qui détourna les yeux.

- Mais ce n'était pas une femme ? Questionna Inata qui avait remarqué que Ruiza était un homme.

- J'aurais dû faire le rapprochement, répliqua Hiroki avec un petit rire amusé. C'est vrai que Ruiza n'est pas un prénom très courrant. Et puis tu m'avais dit que c'était un homme... Bon et bien puisque tu connais déjà Asagi, Ruiza je te présente Inata. Une amie de lycée.

- Enchantée, déclara la jeune femme.

- Moi de même, balbutia timidement Ruiza.

- Cette ville est décidément bien petite, soupira Hiroki. Ça ne doit pas être comme Tokyo, n'est-ce pas Asagi ?

- Non, répondit le brun qui ne lâchait pas Ruiza des yeux. »

Le blond fixait également Asagi et Hiroki s'en rendit compte. Il les observa un moment avant que son estomac ne se noue en se souvenant de l'histoire des déjeuners que Ruiza faisait à Asagi. Ces deux là étaient vraiment très proche. Un peu trop au goût d'Hiroki qui sentait la jalousie s'emparer de lui. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression que la situation échappait à son contrôle. Il lui semblait même qu'il n'existait plus aux yeux de Ruiza qui donnait l'impression d'être hypnotisé par Asagi. Mais Hiroki avait aussi l'impression que c'était réciproque. Hiroki se racla donc la gorge afin d'attirer les attentions sur lui et Ruiza sursauta en même temps qu'Asagi.

« Ruiza allons nous prendre un verre, déclara Hiroki avec un sourire de circonstance.

- Heu... oui, répondit le jeune homme blond en baissant les yeux.

- Alors à plus tard Asagi. Inata. »

Hiroki entraîna Ruiza avec lui. Le blond, tout en suivant Hiroki jusqu'au bar, ne put s'empêcher de jeter des petits regards au dessus de son épaule. Asagi ne le lâcha pas des yeux et chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, le coeur de Ruiza battait un peu plus vite sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Mais dans le fond, il ne se posait pas vraiment la question.

Durant toute la soirée, Hiroki fit en sorte de rester à l'exacte opposé d'Asagi et ce qu'il craignait ne fit que se confirmer. Le regard de Ruiza était irrémédiablement attiré par Asagi. Lui-même ne faisait que regarder dans leur direction. Ces comportements ne firent qu'inquiéter Hiroki qui commençait à voir son meilleur ami comme un menace et il ne se faisait pas des idées. Du moins, il n'avait pas l'impression de s'en faire.

Inata non plus ne passait pas une très bonne soirée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait mais tout ce qu'elle constatait c'était qu'Asagi ne lui accordait que très peu d'importance. Elle avait même l'impression de ne pas exister à ses yeux. Il ne faisait que discuter affaire avec des potentiels clients et lancer des regards à Hiroki. Enfin, elle trouva ça assez normal puisqu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Seulement, elle était loin de se doutait que ce n'était pas Hiroki qu'Asagi regardait mais plutôt Ruiza. La jeune femme soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée puis interpella Asagi. Ce dernier lui lança un regard surpris et elle lui demanda s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller sur la terrasse. Elle avait semble-t-il quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Asagi acquiesça et se rendit avec elle sur la terrasse que les invités avaient désertée à cause du vent glacé qui soufflait. Toutefois, du bar où se trouvait Hiroki et Ruiza, on voyait parfaitement la terrasse. Ruiza suivit des yeux Asagi et Inata, et son coeur se serra lorsqu'il les vit seuls sur la terrasse. Hiroki qui discutait avec une connaissance lança un regard à Ruiza avant de poser les yeux sur la terrasse où Asagi et Inata semblaient discuter.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda Asagi lorsqu'ils furent à l'écart.

- Oui, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Inata, il se passe quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Asagi en posa une main sur son épaule.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en relevant les yeux pour les ancrer dans les siens. Il se passe que parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister alors que je t'aime plus que tout. »

Surpris par cette révélation, Asagi ne su trop quoi dire. À dire vrai, il connaissait les sentiments d'Inata à son égare, seulement il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle les lui avouerait ici et comme ça. Prit au dépourvu, Asagi resta silencieux. La jeune femme prit donc l'initiative de l'embrasser. Elle avança vers lui et pressa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui laissant à lui l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser.

Le visage de Ruiza pâlit et il lâcha son verre. Ce dernier se fracassa sur le comptoir du bar et Hiroki l'interrogea du regard. Ruiza, complètement paniqué s'excusa alors que le barman lui disait que ce n'était rien. Toutefois, tellement confus, le blond voulu réparer ses dégâts en ramassant les éclats de verre qui était tomber sur le sol. Entre temps, Hiroki avait aperçu le baiser qu'Asagi et Inata. Il avait pâli lui aussi, non pas à cause du baiser mais plutôt à cause de la réaction de Ruiza. Hiroki ferma douloureusement les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure avant de se pencher vers Ruiza qui était accroupi sur le sol. Le barman avait fait le tour tout en lui disant de le laisser faire mais Ruiza ne l'entendait pas. Il n'entendait plus rien. Tout était si confus dans sa tête et il ne savait pas pourquoi des larmes envahissaient ses yeux en même temps que cette douleur qui lui lacérait le coeur. Les mains tremblantes de Ruiza effleurèrent un éclat de verre, et le jeune homme se coupa. Hiroki sortit immédiatement un mouchoir et entoura le doigt blessé de Ruiza avec. Les larmes que le blond avait réussi à contenir jusqu'à maintenant coulèrent enfin et Hiroki prit une profonde inspiration tout en passant ses bras autour de lui.

« On va rentrer, murmura Hiroki.

- Oui répondit Ruiza d'une voix étranglée alors qu'Hiroki l'aidait à se relever. »

Inata écarta ses lèvres d'Asagi qui était toujours aussi stoïque. Il n'avait pas répondu à son baiser. La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Asagi détourna les siens pour les posa sur Ruiza et Hiroki. Ce dernier avait un bras autour de l'épaule du blond qui était appuyé contre lui. En les apercevant ainsi, Asagi fut assez surpris au point qu'il pâlit légèrement. D'un seul coup il se sentait mal et avait l'impression que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le soutenir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière mais le fait était qu'il avait mal à l'estomac mais aussi au coeur...

Lorsque Ruiza et Hiroki quittèrent son champ de vision, Asagi posa les yeux sur Inata dont les siens baissés étaient remplit de larmes.

« Je suis désolé Inata, commençant Asagi.

- Non, c'est moi. Je vais toujours trop vite.

- Je vais te ramener. »

Elle acquiesça et ils quittèrent la terrasse. Asagi salua au passage quelques connaissances mais ne s'attarda pas. Il devait ramener Inata mais surtout, il mourrait d'envie de rentrer chez lui pour se coucher. Il se sentait d'ailleurs terriblement fatigué d'un seul coup.

Asagi s'arrêta devant chez Inata mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de fixer ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Asagi ne lui demanda pas de descendre. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle le fasse. Inata poussa un léger soupir puis se tourna vers lui et sourit tant bien que mal. Asagi y répondit faiblement et Inata s'essuya le coin des yeux avant de lui demander :

« On pourra quand même continuer de se voir ? En amis bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, puisque nous le sommes. »

Elle le remercia puis descendit de voiture. Lorsqu'elle eut franchit le portail de chez elle, Asagi démarra et rentra directement chez lui. Ruiza n'était pas encore rentré et à ce constat, Asagi eut un noeud à l'estomac.

OoOoO

Durant tout le trajet, Ruiza avait fixé le vide. Par moment, Hiroki lui lançait un regard mais n'osait pas briser le silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture. Ruiza ne pleurait plus. Il se contentait de serrer le mouchoir autour de sa plaie. Hiroki savait que ce n'était pour elle qu'il avait versé ces larmes mais pour Asagi. Pourtant, Ruiza lui avait assuré que les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais les hommes n'intéressaient pas non plus Hiroki. Lui, c'était Ruiza qui l'intéressait. Alors peut-être que c'était pareille pour le blond. Après tout, il était peut-être possible de tomber amoureux d'un homme sans pour autant être gay. Hiroki poussa un léger soupir. L'amour réserve vraiment beaucoup de surprise. Sur ce constat, Hiroki coupa le moteur de son coupé sport. Ruiza décolla sa tête de la vitre et vit avec surprise qu'ils n'étaient ni devant chez Tsunehito, ni devant chez Kana-san. Il était en haut d'une colline qui dominait la ville et ses lumières. Ruiza lança un regard surpris à Hiroki qui se contenta de sourire tout en quittant sa voiture. Ruiza le suivit des yeux et le brun passa de son côté. Il lui ouvrit la portière et tendit sa main à Ruiza qui la prit pour sortir de la voiture. Sans lui lâcher la main, Hiroki le fit avancer vers l'avant de sa voiture et ils s'y appuyèrent. Le brun le lâcha enfin et croisa les bras sur son torse tout en ancrant ses yeux sur l'horizon étoilé et sur la ville aux lumières brillant de mille feux.

« On a de la chance qu'il fasse beau, déclara enfin Hiroki. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ruiza qui lui répondit par un faible oui.

« C'est ici que je viens quand j'ai envie d'être tranquille, reprit Hiroki. La vue est magique, même de jour. Et puis, rares sont ceux qui viennent ici.

- Merci, murmura Ruiza tout en baissant les yeux.

- Ne sommes-nous pas amis ? Répliqua Hiroki avec un léger pincement au coeur.

- Si. Alors merci d'être mon ami. »

Hiroki se contenta de sourire faiblement. Il aurait tellement aimé être plus qu'un ami. Mais pour le moment, il s'en contenterait car c'était déjà bien.

OoOoO

Malgré la fatigue, Asagi n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit avant de décider de prendre un peu l'air. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le conduire jusqu'au portail du jardin. Il s'y appuya et soupira tout en regardant sa montre. Il était près de minuit et Ruiza n'était toujours pas rentré. Pourtant, il était parti bien avant lui et aurait déjà dû être rentré. Seulement, il était avec Hiroki... l'estomac d'Asagi se noua et il commença à s'imaginer plus d'une chose sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble. Après tout, Hiroki n'était-il pas le plus grand coureur de jupon de cette ville ? Seulement, Ruiza était un homme et Hiroki n'était pas gay. Asagi n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire quoi qu'il se demandait bien pourquoi il s'inquiétait. Après tout, lui et Ruiza se connaissaient à peine et le blond n'avait aucune compte à lui rendre.

Le brun poussa un profond soupir et s'appuya un peu plus contre le portail. À cet instant, un bruit de moteur le sorti de ses pensées. Asagi sursauta et se tourna vers le portail. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et aperçu la voiture d'Hiroki se garer juste devant le portail. Asagi se baissa pour ne pas être vu et entendit la voix de Ruiza déclarer :

« Merci encore Hiroki pour cette soirée.

- C'est à moi de te remercier. Alors on se voit demain ?

- Au même endroit, déclara Ruiza. »

Asagi lança un rapide coup d'oeil au dessus du portail et aperçu Ruiza qui avançait vers lui. Paniqué, le brun se précipita vers la porte d'entrer, traversant la cour et négligeant de ranger ses sandales lorsqu'il fut dans le hall. Le coeur battant la chamade et la respiration haletante, Asagi regarda de tout côté avant de se jeter sur le canapé. Il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de remonter jusqu'à sa chambre et ne souhaitait pas avoir à donner des explications à Ruiza pour son étrange comportement. À peine Asagi fut étendu dans le canapé que Ruiza ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Le brun ferma les yeux et feignit d'être endormi. Ruiza ne le remarqua pas tout de suite car son attention fut attirée par les sandales d'Asagi qui traînaient dans l'entrée. Le blond soupira bruyamment puis les rangea avant de se déchausser. Alors qu'il comptait monter à l'étage, il aperçu de la lumière dans le salon. Il s'agissait d'une petite lampe laissée allumée sur un buffet. Ruiza fit une petit grimace puis se dépêcha d'aller l'éteindre. Là, il aperçu Asagi endormit dans le canapé. D'abord surpris, Ruiza hésita ensuite sur ce qu'il allait faire. Finalement, il décida de ne pas le réveiller. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui parler après ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Le blond laissa la lumière allumé puis alla chercher une couverture.

Lorsqu'Asagi entendit Ruiza s'éloigner, il releva la tête afin de voir ce qu'il faisait. Quand il se rendit compte que le blond revenait, il baissa la tête et continua à faire semblant de dormir. Le blond déplia la couverture lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur d'Asagi. Toutefois, il ne le couvrit pas tout de suite. Le brun était dans une position très bizarre. Il avait une jambe qui traînait sur le sol et il risquait t'attraper un torticolis s'il gardait la tête dans cette position. Ruiza hésita puis décida de mieux l'installer. Asagi frissonna en sentant les mains froides de Ruiza sur lui et fit un grand effort sur lui même pour continuer sa comédie, ce qui n'était vraiment pas évident. D'ailleurs, par moment, il sentait contre sa peau la respiration de Ruiza, ce qui lui provoquait de drôle de sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. C'était assez étrange. Il avait comme l'impression d'être troublé par cette proximité qu'il sentait. Lorsque Ruiza l'eut bien installé, le blond le couvrit de la couverture. Ruiza le borda même, ce qu'Asagi apprécia assez. Il dut d'ailleurs faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas sourire.

Une mèche noire glissa sur le visage d'Asagi alors que Ruiza se redressait. Le blond fronça des sourcils puis retira délicatement la mèche gênante. Dans son geste, Ruiza frôla du bout des doigts les lèvres d'Asagi. Le blond se troubla alors et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Ruiza retira aussitôt sa main et se hâta d'éteindre la lumière pour ensuite remontait dans sa chambre. Quand Asagi entendit la porte de la chambre de Ruiza se refermer, il se redressa et frôla du bout des doigts ses lèvres tout en souriant étrangement. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de se qu'il faisait, il fronça des sourcils et se laissa tomber dans le canapé pour fixer d'un drôle d'air le plafond. Il avait vraiment des réactions étranges ce soir. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue ? C'était sûrement ça. Asagi ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être d'autre...

à suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Hiera Ramuk

Titre : Snowman

Genre : U.A., Comédie Romantique

Personnages : D

Pairing : Hide-Zou X Tsunehito ( pour le moment n.n )

Chapitre 8 :

Lorsque Ruiza descendit au rez-de-chaussée, il fut surpris de trouver Asagi encore endormi sur le canapé. Pourtant il était assez tard, quoi qu'on fût dimanche alors peut-être que c'était normal et qu'il s'accordait tous les dimanche une grasse matinée. Le blond attarda son regard sur le brun endormi avant de subitement détourner les yeux tout en rougissant légèrement. Ruiza ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps, car il se comportait vraiment bizarrement !

Ruiza lâcha un court soupir puis se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Peut-être que la bonne odeur de nourriture réveillerait Asagi. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui se dépêcha de gagner ses fourneaux.

Alors que Ruiza quittait le salon pour la cuisine, Asagi ouvrit les yeux. Il était parfaitement réveillé et cela depuis un moment déjà. Seulement, tout comme hier soir, il avait fait semblant de dormir et ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il ne savait pas non plus d'où lui venait cet étrange sourire qui était collé sur son visage depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était de bonne humeur mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Cela dit, c'est la faim qui eu raison de lui. La faim et la curiosité car cela faisait un moment qu'il entendait d'étrange bruit dans la cuisine.

À pas de loup, Asagi marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte afin d'observer Ruiza en plein travail. Le blond faisait apparemment cuire des crêpes et le brun en avait l'eau à la bouche. Lorsque Ruiza les eut toutes fait cuire et disposé en deux tas, il entreprit d'ouvrir un pot de chocolat à tartiner. Cela dit, le pot lui résistait et Asagi se détacha de la porte pour lui prêter main forte.

« Un coup de main ? Demanda le brun en s'approchant du blond jusqu'à ce que son torse ne frôle le dos de Ruiza. »

Le blond sursauta notamment aux contacts de leur corps. Sa main glissa alors sur le pot et le couvercle sauta dans le air avant de s'abattre sur le visage du blond, lui tachant ainsi le bout du nez de chocolat. Asagi pouffa de rire alors que Ruiza ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Sans réfléchir, le brun essuya de l'index le bout du nez de Ruiza et porta ensuite son doigt taché de chocolat à ses lèvres.

« Je crois pas que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas manger de chocolat à tartiner. »

Lorsqu'Asagi se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de faire, il tourna subitement le dos à Ruiza, prétextant d'aller s'asseoir à table afin de mieux dissimuler la rougeur qui tachait ses pommettes. Ruiza quant à lui était entièrement rouge. Le geste d'Asagi avait éveillé en lui d'étrange sensation et sentiment. Toutefois, Ruiza tacha de les oublier et prit place à table face au brun qui était déjà installé devant son assiette de crêpes. Les deux hommes se souhaitèrent bon appétit sans oser se regarder. Cela dit, au bout d'un moment Asagi releva les yeux et lorsqu'il croisa ceux de Ruiza, ils se sourirent avec un peu de gène avant de continuer à manger en silence.

« Je suppose que tu vas encore aller voir ma grand-mère ? Finit par demander Asagi.

- Oui, répondit Ruiza avec un léger sourire. Je lui apporterais son déjeuner. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? »

Surpris par cette proposition, Asagi ne su trop quoi répondre. Devant son silence, Ruiza baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Mais vous avez sûrement d'être engagement.

- Non ! S'écria le brun sous les yeux surpris du blond. Je...je t'accompagnerais. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ruiza et Asagi y répondit avec plaisir. Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux en même temps et aucun d'eux n'aperçu la légère rougeur qui colorait leurs joues.

OoOoO

« Ruiza mon garçon ! Je suis contente de te voir, déclara Kana-san en apercevant le jeune homme passer la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. A...Asagi ? S'étonna la vieille femme. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue vexée et tout en riant doucement, Ruiza déclara :

« Je lui ais demandé s'il ne voulait pas m'accompagner puisqu'il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il m'a aidé à préparer notre déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, nous allons manger avec vous.

- Le glaçon t'a aidé à faire notre déjeuner ? Lâcha Kana-san sous le coup de la stupeur.

- Quoi c'est moi que tu traites de glaçon ! S'écria Asagi choqué. »

Ruiza pouffa de rire alors que Kana-san souriait à pleines dents. Asagi pour sa part fit la tête. Enfin, il ne bouda pas longtemps car lorsque Ruiza lui tendit sa boîte à repas, le brun le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire qui surprit sa grand-mère. Jamais Kana-san n'avait vu Asagi sourire ainsi, ce qui l'amusa assez. D'ailleurs, elle trouva Ruiza et Asagi très proche. Ils étaient même mignons à voir et étaient très assortit ensemble. Enfin, elle se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque, de peur que son petit-fils ne se braque et se ferme à Ruiza. Toutefois elle devait bien avouer que le glaçon qui lui servait de petit-fils était en train de fondre doucement au contacte de Ruiza. Elle n'en était pas totalement sûr mais pour le peu qu'elle voyant et surtout avec les sourires et les regards que ce lançaient les deux jeunes hommes, elle en était venu à la conclusion que le printemps arrivait plutôt que prévu cette année. Surtout qu'ils étaient théoriquement au début de l'hiver. Mais l'amour n'avait jamais tenu compte de ce genre de chose et elle en avait la preuve devant elle. Elle aurait sûrement dû être choqué seulement, elle ne l'était pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle désespérait de voir son petit-fils un jour heureux et sourire ainsi ? Et puis, elle avait toujours vu en Ruiza une jeune fille innocente. Elle en oubliait parfois qu'il était un homme et c'était le blond qui devait le lui rappeler la plus part du temps.

Ruiza quitta le coeur léger la chambre de Kana-san. Il venait de passer un moment délicieux. Bien sûr, il adorait Kana-san mais il avait pu déjeuner avec Asagi. Ils avaient mangé ce qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble et le jeune homme blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi. Il était tout simplement heureux et ne voulait pas gâcher ce petit moment par des questionnements inutiles. Asagi aussi souriait. Il se sentait bien. Tout comme Ruiza, il ne se posait pas vraiment de question, mais surtout ils avaient déjà complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé hier soir à cette réception. De la nuit dernière, il ne gardait que ce souvenir particulier qu'était celui où Ruiza s'était occupé d'Asagi qui faisait semblant de dormir dans le canapé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital, Asagi se tourna vers Ruiza et lui demanda ce qu'ils faisaient à présent. Le blond s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand son sourire s'effaça en se souvenant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Hiroki. Asagi s'en souvenait également et sa bonne humeur s'effaça aussitôt. Après avoir réfléchit un petit moment, Ruiza lui demanda :

« Vous voulez venir prendre un café avec Hiroki et moi ?

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, répondit Asagi avec une pointe de gène.

- Nous déranger ? Mais c'est un rendez-vous entre amis ! Et puisque vous êtes son meilleur ami, je suis persuadé qu'il sera content de vous voir.

- D'accord, finit par accepter Asagi. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis entrèrent dans la voiture du brun qui démarra aussitôt.

Asagi et Ruiza n'avaient pas quitté sa chambre depuis cinq minutes que Kana-san reçu la visite de son médecin. Ce dernier lui apportait ses derniers bilans de santé et apparemment, tout était normal. Son coeur avait reprit une activité des plus normal et ne semblait plus montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. En entendant cette bonne nouvelle, Kana-san ne fut pas aussi heureuse que le médecin l'aurait pensée. En effet, si elle était guérie, alors elle serait obligée de rentrer chez elle. Dans ce cas là, plus rien ou presque ne retiendrait Asagi en ville et il retournerait à Tokyo. Après avoir longuement réfléchit Kana-san déclara :

« Docteur, vous êtes sûr qu'il ne serait pas plus prudent de me garder quelques jours ? »

Le médecin la considéra un moment puis fini par accepter pour le cas où. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, un large sourire de victoire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kana-san.

OoOoO

Hiroki était en avance comme d'habitude. Il avait bien évidement attendu ce moment toute la matinée. Après tout, chaque minute passée seul avec Ruiza était un véritable délice pour lui. Le brun sourit largement à cette pensée. Il devait vraiment être très amoureux de blond. Seulement, lorsqu'il vit Asagi entrer avec Ruiza dans le salon de thé, son sourire s'effaça et son visage devint subitement pâle. Que faisait-il là ? Hiroki n'avait jamais prévu ça ! Asagi n'avait pas le droit de venir. Il ne pouvait pas lui voler ces quelques minutes en intimité avec Ruiza !

« Bonjour Hiroki. Comme Asagi ne faisait rien, j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait venir puisque vous êtes les meilleurs amis qui soient.

- Tu as bien fait, déclara Hiroki avec un sourire forcé. »

En temps normal, Hiroki l'aurait sûrement pensé seulement, là ce n'était pas le cas. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas tant Asagi qui le dérangeait mais plutôt sa complicité avec Ruiza. Surtout qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps. D'ailleurs, les voir assis côté à côté en était presque douloureux pour Hiroki qui se sentait suffoquer. Il avait même l'impression d'avoir un couple sous les yeux. Et à chaque sourire qu'ils s'échangeaient, le coeur d'Hiroki se brisait un peu plus en morceau. Pourtant, il n'avait normalement pas de quoi s'en faire. Asagi n'aimait pas les hommes et puis il avait Inata. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir après Ruiza. Et puis, il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer..._parce que si toi aussi tu l'aimes Asagi, alors moi, je n'ai plus aucune chance avec lui..._

« Hiroki tout va bien ? Questionna Ruiza en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Si, tout va bien, répondit Hiroki avec un léger sourire teinté de tristesse. Je me demandais seulement si j'arriverais à finir mon tableau.

- Alors tu t'es réellement remis à peindre ? S'étonna Asagi.

- Oui. J'ai en quelque sorte retrouvée l'inspiration, déclara Hiroki.

- Est-ce que ce serait grâce à cette mystérieuse femme dont tu m'as parlé ? Questionna Asagi.

- Une femme ? S'étonna Ruiza. Hiroki, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu n'avais pas de petite amie ?

- Je n'en ais pas, répondit Hiroki alors que son coeur s'était serré sous la question de Ruiza. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas amoureux.

- Oh ! Et bien j'espère qu'elle répondra à tes sentiments, répliqua Ruiza avec un sourire amical.

- J'espère aussi, murmura douloureusement Hiroki.

- Tiens ! Ça me fais pensé que je n'ai toujours pas vu ta galerie, déclara Ruiza.

- Et bien demain je t'y emmènerais si tu veux, répondit Hiroki.

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, fit Ruiza tout souriant. »

Hiroki répondit à son sourire avant de poser les yeux sur Asagi. Les deux vieux amis se regardèrent longuement à peu comme s'ils se lançaient silencieusement un défi.

OoOoO

Hiroki était assis sur le bord du lit de Kana-san et avait un bras autour des épaules de la vieille femme. Son regard était tourné vers la fenêtre et ses yeux humides traduisaient légèrement la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, Kana-san s'était tout de suite rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Cependant, elle avait bien vu que le jeune homme n'était pas en état de parler, aussi ne lui avait-elle pas posé de question. Elle préférait le laisser tout lui raconter lui-même.

« Grand-mère, commença finalement Hiroki après avoir longtemps cherché ses mots. Je crois que j'ai un rival.

- Vraiment ? Ça sera bien la première fois.

- Oui... Et je crois qu'il a une longueur d'avance sur moi.

- Mais ça ne va pas te décourager ?

- Non. Seulement, je crois qu'ils s'aiment mais qu'ils ne le savent pas encore.

- Alors tu le connais lui aussi ?

- Oui et même très bien.

- Oh...Et bien, fait de ton mieux pour la séduire mais si elle ne veut vraiment pas de toi, alors ne t'impose pas.

- Oui Grand-mère. »

Kana-san plaça ses bras autour d'Hiroki et le serra tendrement. Le jeune homme se blottit contre celle qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère et une larme roula sur sa joue. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pleurait pour quelqu'un. Mais il avait si mal. Ce rendez-vous qui aurait dû être merveilleux avait fini par être atroce. Tout ça parce qu'Asagi était là. Tout ça parce qu'Hiroki avait vu ce que son meilleur ami ne semblait pas voir. Mais peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées. Peut-être que s'était sa jalousie de prétendant qui lui faisait voir des rivaux partout. Du moins il l'espérait même si au fond de lui il n'en était pas convaincu.

OoOoO

Ruiza avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à faire le ménage au rez-de-chaussée. Dépoussiérant les meubles, arrosant les plantes, lavant les vitres des fenêtres et de la baie vitrée située dans le fond du salon. Asagi pour sa part s'était installé sur le canapé et était sur son ordinateur portable. Mais il ne travaillait pas. Il avait fait semblant de le faire tout l'après-midi et avait passé son temps à regarder Ruiza faire le ménage. Lorsque le blond lui tournait le dos, le brun le regardait plus ouvertement mais baissait toujours subitement la tête quand Ruiza faisait mine de se retourner. Bien évidement, le jeune aide-soignant ne se doutait de rien et donnait le coeur à l'ouvrage notamment pour oublier ces étranges palpitations qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine. Il pensa même qu'il devrait consulter un cardiologue au cas où. Après tout, ce qu'il avait était peut-être grave. Quoi qu'il mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue et des émotions fortes. Ses palpitations mais aussi ses crises de larmes.

Vers 18h00, Ruiza rejoignit la cuisine et commença à couper de la viande en petit cube. Asagi qui ne pouvait plus le voir, se penchait de temps à autre afin de savoir ce que fabriquait le blond. Las de ne pas pouvoir le voir sauf en tendant le cou vers la cuisine, le brun finit par se lever et l'y rejoignit avec pour prétexte de l'aider. Après tout, Ruiza devait être fatigué après avoir gesticulé tout l'après-midi et un peu d'aide était toujours la bien venu.

« Je peux t'aider ?

- Non merci. J'ai fini, déclara Ruiza en reposant son couteau. »

Asagi fronça des sourcils car la viande était toujours aussi crue et en morceau dans le saladier. Devant l'incompréhension d'Asagi, Ruiza pouffa de rire et déclara qu'ils mangeraient de la fondue ce soir. Le visage d'Asagi s'éclaira d'un sourire et le blond le lui rendit timidement avant de remettre la viande dans le réfrigérateur. Après tout, il était bien trop tôt pour dîner.

« J'ai pensé que ça serait agréable puisqu'il fait vraiment froid ce soir, déclara Ruiza après s'être lavé les mains à l'eau chaude. »

Le blond frissonna et baissa les manches de son pull qu'il avait relevé pour couper la viande. Asagi ne l'avait pas quitté de yeux et souriait toujours. Gêné par son regard fixe et insistant, Ruiza baissa les yeux et prit la fuite dans le salon toujours sous le regard d'Asagi qui laissa s'écouler un petit moment avant de l'y rejoindre. Après tout, il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de le suivre. Le brun le trouva devant la baie vitrée du salon. Ruiza regardait le jardin intérieur et son regard semblait perdu au loin. Asagi fit demi-tour vers la cuisine et alla leur préparer du chocolat chaud. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette subite envie mais il avait envie d'en boire un avec Ruiza.

« Tiens. »

Ruiza sursauta et se retourna vers Asagi qui lui tendait une tasse. Le blond étira malgré lui largement les lèvres et le remercia tout en s'emparant de l'objet chaud qui faisait du bien à ses mains trop froides.

« J'espère qu'il va neiger, lâcha Asagi.

- Il neige rarement l'hiver ici. Nous n'avons que de la pluie comme toute la semaine. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'il neige.

- Nous en aurons peut-être pour Nöel.

- Vous restez jusqu'à Nöel ? Demanda Ruiza en se retournant vers lui. »

Devant le sourire et les yeux remplit d'espoir du jeune homme blond, Asagi ne su trop quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il disait jusqu'à maintenant et à présent, il était assez embarrassé de ce qu'il allait répondre à Ruiza.

« Et bien... si mon travail le permet et si grand-mère ne va pas mieux, alors je resterais aussi longtemps que possible.

- Oh...je comprends, murmura Ruiza en baissant les yeux. »

Asagi baissa les yeux et se maudit pour avoir refroidit ainsi l'ambiance. Il avait également fait perdre son sourire à Ruiza qui ne disait plus rien.

« Ano...je...je vais faire chauffer l'huile pour la fondu, déclara Ruiza en se détachant de la baie vitrée. »

Asagi acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et le regarda s'éloigner sans rien pouvoir faire. Seulement, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps dans cette ville. D'ailleurs, il y était depuis suffisamment longtemps à son goût. Seulement, pour la première fois il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Du moins, il n'attendait pas son départ avec impatience comme à chaque fois. Le brun se demandait bien pourquoi mais dans le fond, la réponse importait peu puisqu'il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre. Asagi vida sa tasse et alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le jardin, son visage s'éclaira. Il neigeait. Un large sourire s'imprima sur son visage et il se précipita vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il y fut, il posa la tasse sur la table et s'empara du bras de Ruiza qui était plus que surpris par son étrange comportement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite Asagi, balbutia Ruiza en se laissant entraîner vers le salon.

- Viens voir. »

Asagi l'entraîna dans le salon, puis vers la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit. Ils atterrirent alors pied nu dans le jardin et Ruiza l'interrogea du regard sans comprendre se qui se passait. Asagi lui tenait toujours le poignet et lui faisait face tout en souriant. À ce sourire, le blond baissa les yeux en rougissant. Il ne les releva qu'en sentant quelque chose de froid sur sa main. Surpris, Ruiza releva les yeux et s'aperçu qu'il neigeait. Il neigeait très peu mais suffisamment pour faire bondir hors de sa poitrine le coeur de Ruiza. Il adorait la neige et n'en avait pas revu depuis si longtemps ! Depuis qu'il avait 9 ans pour être exacte. Mais il en gardait un si beau souvenir.

La neige ne tomba pas longtemps mais le sourire de Ruiza lui, dura toute la soirée. C'était comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose d'agréable mais Asagi n'osa pas le questionner à ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas paraître indélicat. Et puis, simplement le voir sourire lui suffisait.

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Hiera Ramuk

Titre : Snowman

Genre : U.A., Comédie Romantique

Personnages : D

Pairing : Hide-Zou X Tsunehito ( pour le moment n.n )

Chapitre 9 :

Asagi et Ruiza quittèrent leurs chambres en même temps ce matin-là. Il était très tôt et Asagi était dans sa tenue de jogging alors que Ruzia était en pyjama. Les deux hommes se sourièrent timidement avant que le brun ne déclare d'une voix peu sûr :

« Je...je vais courire.

- Oui, fit Ruzia avec un hauchement de tête. »

Asagi se sentit un peu stupide. Bien sûr qu'il allait courire ! Il le fesait presque tout les jours et était en tenu pour. Vraiment, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne comportait aussi stupidement. Tout en y pensant, le brun fit quelques pas vers l'escalier alors que Ruiza restait debout devant la porte de sa chambre. Asagi s'arrêta subitement et se retourna vers le blond qui le regardait avec étonnement.

« Ano...je... tu ne voudrais pas courire avec moi ? Demanda Asagi avec tellement peu d'assurance qu'il ne se reconnu pas vraiment.

- C'est que... comme je ne fais pas jamais de sport je n'ai pas de basket. Mais merci, ajouta Ruiza avec un léger sourire géné.

- Oh...et bien à tout à l'heure.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Asagi lacha un léger soupir puis se dépécha de quitter la maison. Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir idiot d'un seul coup ! Mais pourquoi lui avait-il proposé ça ? Il ne savait vraiment pas. En tout cas, Ruiza avait vraiment dû le trouver idiot. Et c'est tout en reminant ce genre de pensée qu'Asagi s'en alla courire.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur Asagi, Ruiza se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se trouvait tellement stupide ! Il n'aurait pas pu trouver autre chose à dire ? Asagi avait vraiment dû le trouver idiot. Pourtant, Ruiza ne lui avait dit que la vérité et même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment courire, il aurait été content de le faire avec Asagi. Le jeune aide-soignant soupira puis s'en alla vers la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuné. Au moins, ça il le fesait sans gaffe.

OoOoO

Asagi retira ses lunettes de soleil et entra dans la galerie d'Hiroki. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas climatisée mais chauffée et Asagi comprennait pourquoi vu le température qu'il fesait dehors. D'ailleurs, avec un peu de chance, il neigerait encore ce soir. Asagi l'espérait, ainsi il pourrait revoir ce magnifique sourire sur les lèvres de Ruiza. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette pensée tout en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait à la fin. Vraiment, il se comportait de manière étrange, surtout avec l'aide-soignant de sa grand-mère. D'un autre côté, Asagi devait se rattraper pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait la semaine dernière. Il mit donc sa gentillesse et son intérêt pour Ruiza sur le compte de la volonté de se racheter. C'était une excuse assez simple mais elle lui permettait de ne pas se poser plus de question sur ce qu'il rensentait mais surtout sur cet étrange sourire qui s'imprimait sur ses lèvres chaques fois qu'il pensait à Ruiza.

Hiroki était avec une cliente. Cette dernière semblait très intéressée par un tableau en particulier et Hiroki lui donnait plus de détail quant au style de peinture et sur le peintre. Dès qu'il apperçu Asagi, il lui fit signe de patienter et son ami acquiesça, lui faisant comprendre qu'il se promènnerait un peu dans la galerie. Hiroki le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'étrange sac plastique qu'Asagi tenait dans la main. Hiroki le regarda de plus près et s'apperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte à chaussure.

« Tu t'es achetté des chaussures ? S'étonna Hiroki. Mais, ce n'est pas une taille trop petite pour toi ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant le numéro de la pointure imprimé sur la boîte.

- Ano... ce n'est pas pour moi, répondit Asagi embarassé.

- Oh... c'est pour Inata ?

- Non, c'est pour un ami, répondit simplement Asagi. »

L'estomac d'Hiroki se noua en comprendrant que c'était un cadeau pour Ruiza. Alors ce qu'il craignait s'averrait exacte. Asagi aimait Ruiza. Peut-être pas consciement mais il ressentait quand même quelque chose pour lui et cela se voyait très clairement sur son visage. Hiroki adressa un sourire forcé à son ami qui ne remarqua pas vraiment son trouble. Hiroki hésita sur ce qu'il allait faire puis finalement, il décida de montrer à Asagi qu'il ne lui prendrait pas Ruiza.

« Il n'est pas terminé, mais si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce que je peins.

- Avec plaisir, répondit sincèrement Asagi. »

Hiroki afficha un sourire satisfait, puis guida Asagi vers son attelier de peinture. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle à l'arrière de sa galerie. C'était également là que reposait toutes ses oeuvres que seul Asagi avait vu. Ce dernier posa d'abors les yeux sur les tableaux qu'il connaissait déjà et qu'il trouvait magnifique. D'ailleurs, d'après lui, c'était du gachis que de les laisser enfermer dans cette pièce.

« Viens voir, fit Hiroki qui se trouvait devant un immense tableau. »

Asagi acquiesça et s'avança vers lui. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau, son visage se décomposa sous le regard attentif d'Hiroki.

« Voilà la personne qui m'a redonné l'inspiration, déclara Hiroki sans lacher Asagi du regard. »

Asagi devint un peu plus blanc à cette révélation et tourna difficilement son regard vers Hiroki qui ne l'avait pas un seul instant quitté des yeux.

« La personne qui t'a redonné l'inspiration, répéta difficilement Asagi.

- Oui. La personne que j'aime et qui m'a redonné l'inspiration, ajouta Hiroki. »

Asagi fut prit d'un léger sourire nerveux. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'Hiroki venait de lui dire. Lentement les yeux d'Asagi se posèrent encore sur la peinture. Le tableau n'était pas fini mais on reconnaissait très distinctement Ruiza dessus.

« A...alors tu es gay..., balbutia Asagi.

- Non. Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas. Je préfère les femmes, leurs courbes, leurs parfums, leurs grace.

- Mais alors...

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme. Seulement, j'ai fini par réaliser que ça n'en était pas une. Ça m'a prit du temps mais j'ai finalement réussi à admettre que moi, je pouvais être amoureux et amoureux d'un homme. Ça n'a pas été facile mais je l'aime. »

Asagi se contenta de baisser les yeux tout en resserrant ses doigts sur le sac plastique qu'il tenait. Son meilleur ami était amoureux d'un homme mais surtout de Ruiza. Cela lui fesait un choc mais surtout, il avait ce petit pincement au coeur qui lui été si douloureux ! Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais il n'avait qu'une envie, s'en aller d'ici. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression de suffoquer dans cet attelier dont l'air était emprinte de peinture.

« Asagi, commença Hiroki avec un sourire qui se voulait innoncent. M'aideras-tu à conquérir son coeur ? »

Asagi releva subitement les yeux alors qu'il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau de le coeur. C'était un sentiment très étrange qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il ressentait ça, mais il avait si mal ! Ses yeux lui piquaient même. Ce qu'Hiroki lui demandait, le fesait étrangement souffrir et Asagi ne comprennait pas pourquoi. C'était comme si son meilleur ami lui demandait de se jeter d'un pont pour lui. Asagi trouva la comparaison un peu stupide mais le fond c'était un peu ça.

Un sonnerie retentit. Asagi sortit de ses pensées et Hiroki lui fit signe de répondre. Mécaniquement, Asagi s'empara de son téléphone portable et lorsqu'il apperçu le numéro du fixe de sa grand-mère, son coeur se serra. C'était Ruiza. D'un geste presque douloureux, Asagi décrocha et entendit la voix pleine de vie de Ruiza :

« Asagi, je vais apporter son déjeuner à Kana-san. Est-ce que vous m'y rejoindrez ? Ou est-ce que je dois vous apporter votre déjeuner à votre bureau.

- Non, j'arrive, déclara Asagi avec un léger sourire qui fit comprendre à Hiroki que c'était Ruiza à l'autre bout du fil. »

Asagi raccrocha mais ne releva pas les yeux vers Hiroki. Ce dernier le fixait toujours en silence.

« Je dois y aller, déclara Asagi.

- Oui. »

Asagi prit la direction de la porte et alors qu'il l'ouvrait, Hiroki se retourna et déclara :

« Je vois encore Ruiza à 13h. Tu serais gentil de ne pas venir.

- Oui, je comprends, fit simplement Asagi avec un sourire forcé.

- Merci Asagi.

- Nous sommes amis, se contenta-t-il de répondre alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

- Oui, nous sommes amis, murmura Hiroki tout en fixant la porte close. »

Asagi prit une profonde inspiration puis quitta la galerie de son meilleur ami. Il avait perdu sa bonne humeur et toute motivation. Lorsqu'il fut dans sa ferrari, il poussa un profond soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Hiroki aimait Ruiza. Et Ruiza ? L'aimait-il aussi ? Asagi se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieur pour tenter d'oublier ce pincement au coeur qui lui fesait tellement de mal. Après quelques minutes, Asagi finit par démarrer sous le regard d'Hiroki qui le regardait depuis sa galerie et qui analysait chacune de ses réactions. Asagi était amoureux de Ruiza. Hiroki en était certain. Il l'avait vu sur son visage tout à l'heure et le voyait encore dans son comportement. Seulement, il était hors de question qu'Hiroki le lui laisse. Ruiza était pour lui et pour personne d'autre.

Lorsqu'Asagi fut garré dans le parking de l'hôpital, il regarda longuement la boîte à chaussures qui était posée sur le fauteuil passager. Un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il sortit de sa voiture sans la prendre. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de sa grand-mère, il ne fit que penser et repenser aux paroles d'Hiroki. Elles ne voulaient pas le quitter et il n'arrivait pas à les oublier. Pourtant, il aurait aimé le faire car elles lui fesaient tellement de mal.

« Vous voilà enfin Asagi ! S'écria Ruiza lorsque le brun poussa la porte de la chambre. »

Asagi ne put s'empécher de répondre à son sourire bien que le sien soit teinté d'une grande tristesse. Kana-san le remarqua mais ne fit pas la moindre réflexion. Elle resta silencieuse et les laissa discuter. Ruiza tendit à Asagi son déjeuner et le brun le remercia avant de déclarer :

« Bon, je dois vous laisser. J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire.

- Oh... vous ne restez pas déjeuner avec nous ? Murmura Ruiza avec déception.

- Non, répondit Asagi en baissant les yeux. »

Il les salua tout deux puis partit le coeur lourd de la chambre sous le regard inquisiteur de Kana-san qui sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Lorsqu'Asagi fut seul dans le couloir, il ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de s'en aller. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de compromettre les chances d'Hiroki avec Ruiza. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si c'était le fait de découvrir des tendances homosexuel à Hiroki ou si c'était le fait de découvrir qu'il était amoureux de Ruiza, qui le perturbait le plus.

OoOoO

Hiroki était en avance comme à chaque fois. Il attendait d'ailleurs Ruiza avec bien plus d'impatience que d'habitude. Et il savait que cette fois, Asagi ne viendrait pas gacher ce moment intime et priviligier qu'il aurait avec le jeune homme blond. Ce dernier ne tarda pas et dès qu'il passa la porte du salon de thé, le visage d'Hiroki s'éclaira. Ruiza prit place face à lui et commanda comme à chaque fois, un simple café. Hiroki avait déjà le sien face à lui et tout en le finissant, il discuta de tout et rien avec Ruiza. Lorsqu'ils eurent bu la totalité de leurs tasses, Hiroki proposa à Ruiza de lui faire visiter sa galerie. Le blond était enchanté à cette idée et suivit le brun avec plaisir jusqu'à sa voiture afin qu'il le conduise à sa fameuse galerie.

Il s'agissait d'une vaste salle où on pouvait trouver toutes sorte d'oeuvre d'art. Et pas seulement des tableaux ! Mais comme Hiroki le lui avait expliqué, il n'exposait aucune de ses oeuvres. Ses dernières restaient bien cachées dans une arrière salle et peu de personne pouvait se vanter de les avoir vu. Cette déclaration piqua au vif la curiosité d'Hiroki mais il refusa catégoriquement de les lui montrer. Sous l'insistance de Ruiza, le brun finit par lui dire :

« Et bien, peut-être qu'un jour je te les montrerais.

- Quand ? Demanda le blond avec de grand yeux d'enfant à qui on venait de promettre un cadeau.

- mmm... peut-être quand nous serons devenu plus proche, répondit malicieusement le brun. »

Ruiza lui adressa une petite mou boudeuse qui fit rire Hiroki. Ce dernier ne résista d'ailleurs pas à l'envie de lui pincer les joues, ce qui fit d'avantage bouder le blond.

« Bon, on continue la visite ? Demanda Hiroki.

- Oui ! S'écria Ruiza ravie. »

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage d'Hiroki qui au fond de lui commençait à penser qu'une ouverture était peut-être possible avec le blond. Enfin, pour l'heure ils n'étaient qu'amis et Hiroki savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop vite. Mais puisqu'il venait d'écarter Asagi de la course, il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire. Il pouvait faire tranquillement la cours à Ruiza sans se préoccuper de rien.

OoOoO

Asagi n'avait déjeuné qu'à 13h. Et encore, même s'il adorait la cuisine de Ruiza, il n'avait pas eu très bon appétit. C'était comme si sa gorge était bien trop nouée pour avaler le moindre aliment et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il n'y avait pas que sa gorge qui allait de travers. Il y avait également tout le reste. Son estomac, son esprit, et son coeur... Ce dernier était serré et ça en était tellement douloureux ! Mais le pire, c'était peut-être qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état. Et puis, il y avait ce qu'Hiroki lui avait dit ce matin. Chacune des phrases de son meilleur ami raisonnaient douloureusement dans son esprit et ne voulaient pas le quitter. Et puis, il y avait Ruiza. Ce nom sonna douloureusement dans l'esprit du brun qui ferma les yeux tout en serrant des poings. Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom lui provoquait-il tous ces sentiments étranges et contradictoire ?

Asagi soupira profondement et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il devait arrêter de se poser toutes ces questions qui n'avait pas lieux d'être. Ruiza était l'aide soignant de sa grand-mère. Il était un jeune homme très agréable. Mais surtout, il était celui dont Hiroki était amoureux. Or, Hiroki était son meilleur ami. Asagi l'aiderait donc à conquérir le coeur du blond dans la mesure du possible. _Tu vois Asagi, il n'y a rien de compliqué là dedans. Tu vas seulement aider ton meilleur ami. Rien de plus._ Asagi ferma douloureusement les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il devait arrêter de se torturer mentalement pour rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de Ruiza.

OoOoO

Il était presque 20h. C'était rare qu'Asagi reste aussi tard à son bureau. Enfin, lorsqu'il était à Tokyo, il pouvait travailler des nuits entières dans son bureau, mais là c'était la première fois qu'il y restait aussi longtemps. À dire vrai, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez sa grand-mère et même si ses affaires étaient prêtes, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en aller du siège social de l'entreprise de sa famille. Il resta donc assis dans son fauteuil à fixer la fenètre. Il ne pensait à rien du moins il essayait de le faire mais ce n'était pas évident. Il avait toujours les paroles d'Hiroki dans sa tête et elles tournées en boucle lui rappelant que son meilleur ami était amoureux de Ruiza et qu'il ne devait rien faire pour compremettre ses chances de conquérir le coeur de son bien aimé.

« Mais je ne ferais rien..., lacha subitement Asagi avant de se mordre douloureusement la lèvre inférieur. »

Il ne ferait rien. C'était ce qu'il se répétait même si dans le fond cela lui fesait mal. Pourquoi ? Il commençait à redouter la réponse et fesait en sorte de ne pas la voir. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions mais c'était la sienne. Asagi soupira encore une fois puis jeta un coup d'oeil à son planning. Il avait presque terminé ce qu'il avait à faire dans cette ville. Bientôt, il pourrait s'en aller. Après tout, sa grand-mère se portait comme un charme et avait Ruiza pour s'occuper d'elle. Sa présence n'était donc pas nécessaire. On pouvait très bien se passer de lui. Le brun soupira puis posa les yeux sur la fenètre. Dehors, il neigeait. Asagi écarquilla les yeux et se leva pour s'approcher de la vitre. C'était différent de hier. Il ne s'agissait pas de petit flocon. Il neigeait véritablement. _Ruiza..._ Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui s'empara de son manteau et de ses clefs. À cet instant, Asagi ne pensait à plus rien, sauf peut-être à Ruiza. Le blond adorait la neige et Asagi voulait le revoir sourire comme hier soir.

Asagi entra comme une tornade chez sa grand-mère. Il se déchaussa en vitesse et fila à la cuisine. La table était mise pour deux mais Ruiza n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Il n'était même pas à la cuisine. L'estomac d'Asagi se noua et il quitta la pièce avec dans l'idée d'aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'il traversait le salon, Asagi s'arrêta net. Ruiza était là. Il était assis face à la baie vitrée et avait les bras autour de ses jambes repliées. Asagi entendit un léger reniflement et il fronça les sourcils tout en s'approchant du blond. Ce dernier se moucha doucement sous le regard du brun qu'il ne pouvait pas voir puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Asagi le regarda longuement. Son estomac lui fesait mal et il aurait voulu se précipiter vers Ruiza pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait justement peur de ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Pourquoi donc ressentait-il cette envie folle de serrer le blond dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ne suportait-il pas de le voir pleurer ou triste ? Pourquoi... Et il y avait tant d'autres questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et qui l'empéchaient de faire quoi que se soit.

Ruiza s'essuya les yeux et lorsqu'il les releva pour les poser sur la baie vitrée, il apperçu Asagi dans le reflet. L'estomac du blond se noua et son coeur ratta un battement avant de se mettre à battre la chamade. Avec une certaine maladresse, Ruiza se leva pour se retourner vers Asagi. Le blond lui sourit tout en essuyant les coins de ses yeux. Mais Asagi n'en était pas pour autant rassurer. Ruiza avait pleuré et il ne le rassurerait pas avec un simple sourire.

« Je suis désolé, déclara Asagi. »

Surpris, Ruiza l'interrogea du regard et le brun tendit sa main pour effacer une larme qui coulait le long de la joue de Ruiza. Ce dernier ne put s'empécher de rougir mais il ne put également décrocher son regard d'Asagi qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Je suis désolé d'arriver si tard, réprit le brun.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Ruiza avec un léger sourire. J'étais occupé à regarder la neige et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. C'est bête... je me suis mis à pleurer d'un coup... Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais la neige. Je crois que je pourrais l'attendre toute ma vie s'il le fallait. Avec un peu de chance, demain elle sera encore là et je pourrais peut-être faire un bonhomme de neige.

- Un bonhomme de neige ? S'étonna Asagi en retirant enfin sa main de la joue de Ruiza.

- Oui ! C'est surtout pour ça que j'attends la neige. Pour pouvoir faire un bonhomme de neige, ajouta Ruiza en souriant comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose d'agréable.

- Alors j'espère qu'il neigera toute la nuit. »

Ruiza lui fit un oui de la tête et Asagi lui proposa de passer à table. Le blond acquiesça à nouveau et les deux hommes prirent la direction de la cuisine.

OoOoO

Hiroki posa son pinceau et contempla sa toile. Elle avait beaucoup avancé et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle soit complètement achevé. C'était également une question de temps avant que le coeur de Ruiza ne lui appartienne complètement. D'ailleurs, Asagi n'était plus une menace alors il n'avait pas s'en faire car jamais son meilleur ami ne lui ferait du tord.

OoOoO

Ruiza était déjà monté se coucher. Asagi en avait fait autant mais au moment de rejoindre son lit, il se souvenu du cadeau qu'il avait laissé dans sa voiture. Ne pensant plus à ce que lui avait déclarait Hiroki dans la journée, et n'étant préoccupé que par Ruiza, Asagi se dépécha de rejoindre sa ferrari qui l'attendait dehors sous la neige. Le brun frissonna lorsqu'il fut dehors et se dépécha de récupérer la paire de basket qu'il avait acheté pour Ruiza. Lorsqu'il eut la boîte en main, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et instinctivement, il leva les yeux vers la fenètre qu'il s'avait être celle de Ruiza. Son sourire se fit plus prononcé et il retourna à l'intérieur, bien au chaud. Demain, il les offrirait au blond et lui proposerait de courire avec lui. Asagi avait d'ailleurs hatte d'y être.

À suivre...


End file.
